Cible verouillée
by Lysanea
Summary: Trowa Barton est un mercenaire sous couverture dans un Cirque. Son nouveau contrat : Quatre Raberba Winner. Ca tombe bien, le Prince du désert s'ennuie ! Faites entrer le clown triste et que le spectacle commence ! 3x4 et 1x2
1. L'approche du chasseur

**Titre** : Cible verrouillée. 

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient 

_**Pairing **_: 1 plus 3 et 3 plus 2 (très léger), puis 1x2, 3x4.

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Catherine Bloom, Rashid_

_**Résumé**_ : Trowa Barton est un mercenaire sous couverture dans un Cirque. Son nouveau contrat : Quatre Raberba Winner. Ca tombe bien, le Prince du désert s'ennuie ! Faites entrer le clown triste et que le spectacle commence ! (3x4 et 1x2)

_**Notes**_ : bonjour à tous. Je sais que j'ai des suites en attente mais voilà, quand on a un "truc qui nous tombe sur le coin de la tête", pour emprunter une expression à mes aînées XD, y a rien à faire, rien n'avance tant que c'est pas pondu... Je posterai cette histoire en cinq fois, mais elle est finie, déjà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Un : l'approche du chasseur.**

**-  
-**

Le sourire aux lèvres et les mains bien visibles croisées derrière sa tête, Duo s'avance tranquillement dans le Palais, après avoir salué les premiers gardes au portail.

Il passe une nouvelle porte colossale, échangeant quelques mots rapides avec les deux hommes qui la gardent, puis rejoint la troisième barrière de sécurité, en la personne même de Rashid Kurama.

- Bonjour Rashid.

- Monsieur Duo, bonjour, répond le Chef de la Sécurité de sa voix de ténor, en baissant ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, ma foi ! Et vous ?

- Également, Mr Duo.

- Tant mieux, même si je sais pas si je dois vous croire ! Je me demande si vous me donnerez une autre réponse, un jour...

- J'espère bien que non.

- Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que je veux que vous alliez mal, c'est pas ça ! Mais si vous n'allez pas bien, le diriez-vous, un jour ?

- Je vais toujours bien, Mr Duo. Et le jour où je n'irai pas bien ne pourra qu'être un jour tragique, celui de la disparition de mon Maître. 

- Oh God ! Pourvu que vous alliez toujours bien, alors !

- Inch'allah.

- Comme vous dites ! Parce que si Lui ne veut pas, hein...

- Mr Duo Maxwell...

- Ok, ça va, je dis plus rien, promet-il en tendant ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Est-ce que my Little angel est quelque part dans un périmètre raisonnable, ou bien dois-je faire encore quelques kilomètres ? 

- Maître Quatre est dans les jardins, Mr Duo, sourit la montagne de muscles et de gentillesse, avec bienveillance.

- Cool. Et comment il va ?

- Il a terminé son travail du jour et du reste de la semaine également, Mr Duo.

- Donc, il s'ennuie, conclut Duo en mâchouillant le bout de sa natte. 

- Effectivement, Mr Duo. Je viens de renvoyer les danseuses, elles _l'exaspéraient_, selon ses propres termes.

- Si vous aviez payé des danseurs, ils auraient eu plus de chance et de succès, Rashid.

- Certainement, Mr Duo. Mais Mr Raberba Senior n'apprécierait pas ce genre de dépense. Il ferme les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il permettrait d'en avoir une démonstration publique dans les murs de son Palais.

- Oui, un Palais qu'il a déserté depuis un bon moment et où il laisse son fils crever d'ennui...

- Mr Duo...

- C'est bon, j'me tais ! 

- Maître Quatre vous a, c'est une grande chance. Sans vous, ce serait encore plus difficile pour lui de trouver un quelconque intérêt, dans ces journées qui se suivent et se ressemblent.

- Je ne peux que le reconnaître, parce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour le distraire !

- Je ne doute pas de vos ressources, Mr Duo, mais est-ce...

- ... sans danger pour Maître Quatre ? termine Duo en souriant en coin. Même si je jure sur ma natte qu'il ne risque rien, vous allez quand même vérifier, alors à quoi bon vous répondre ? 

- C'est mon devoir, Mr Duo.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Et si vous ne l'accomplissiez pas aussi bien, Quatre ferait sûrement partie des nombreuses personnes dont je visite la tombe en pensée, régulièrement.

- Qu'Allah nous en préserve !

- Ce serait sympa de Sa part... Désolé Rashid ! se reprend-il devant le froncement de sourcil de son vis-à-vis.

- Passons, Mr Duo. Concernant votre idée pour distraire Maître Quatre, pourrais-je la connaître ?

Duo sort un tract de sa poche.

- Un cirque itinérant vient d'installer son chapiteau dans le Parc central. Le clown et une autre artiste distribuaient leur publicité, en ville.

- Sont-ils venus vous aborder directement ?

- Je passais à côté, Rashid, le clown est pas venu me chercher de l'autre côté de la rue, t'en fais pas. Il avait pas l'air de m'attendre, non plus. 

- D'accord. Cependant, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Mr Duo. Vous rendez-vous simplement compte de la difficulté à assurer la protection de Maître Quatre, dans ces conditions ? Même si vous songiez à une représentation privée, gagner le Parc mobiliserait un très grand dispositif et offrirait de trop nombreuses occasions aux ennemis de la famille Raberba.

- Je comprends, Rashid, j'étais même sûr que vous alliez me dire tout ça ! Mais lisez la petite phrase en bas : c'est un cirque ambulant, ils savent où ils ont atterri et quels bénéfices ils peuvent en tirer.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Dans cette ville vivent beaucoup de riches héritiers surprotégés. Alors comme ils sont un cirque ambulant, beaucoup de leurs structures sont démontables. C'est ce que m'a expliqué le clown.

- Etes-vous en train de suggérer que ce cirque vienne s'installer... ici ? Au Palais ?

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.

- Exactement ! Vous dites pas un truc du genre "_si Mahomet ne vient pas à la campagne, c'est la campagne qui vient à lui "_?

- La Montagne, Mr Duo, soupire Rashid, au désespoir.

- Quoi ?

- Le proverbe exact dit " _Si Mahomet ne vient pas à la Montagne, c'est la Montagne qui vient à Mahomet_."

- Ok, désolé pour l'approximation. Mais on s'est compris non ?

- Oui, Mr Duo. Mais dans mon métier, l'approximation signifierait la mort de mon Maître, je ne peux le permettre, vous...

- Oui Rashid, je connais la chanson, soupire Duo. Alors vous êtes d'accord pour que le cirque vienne, puisque Quatre ne peut y aller ? Je dois savoir avant d'en parler à my Little Angel, si je le fais mais que vous refusez après, ça risque de vraiment le décevoir.

Le Chef de la sécurité soupire.

- Maître Quatre s'ennuie tellement, j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par tomber gravement malade. Il est comme un fleur qui se fane, Mr Duo.

- On est déjà en plein désert, y a tellement rien à faire, que de remplir ses devoirs d'héritier ne lui prend chaque jour que quelques heures. En plus, il est tellement intelligent et cultivé, à force de tuer le temps par l'étude, que plus ça va, plus ça lui demande moins de temps... 

- Et nous ne pouvons qu'être témoins impuissants de cela, Mr Duo. 

- Vous êtes tellement efficaces, que même lorsqu'un ennemi passe à l'attaque, vous vous en débarrassez tellement vite qu'on a même pas le temps de s'amuser...

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Mr Duo.

- Je sais bien... Bon alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

- Ici, je suis en terrain connu et familier, cela ne me posera pas trop de difficultés d'assurer la sécurité avec mes équipes. Vous pouvez lui en faire la proposition, Mr Duo. J'en parlerai à Mr Raberba Senior, je sais qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

- C'est clair, il s'en fiche !

- Mr Duo...

- Je voulais dire "Super ! Vous êtes d'accord" hurle presque Duo en récupérant le prospectus qu'il lui tend. Sérieusement, Rashid, si vous n'étiez pas si grand, je vous aurais sauté au cou !

- Qu'Allah soit remercié de m'avoir donné cette taille, dans ce cas ! Vous avez passé l'âge de vous agripper à moi, Mr Duo.

- Je regrette un peu, vous étiez bien confortable ! réplique Duo avant de filer vers les jardins, n'entendant plus les protestations tendres et outrées de Rashid.

Duo ralentit rapidement pour ne pas alerter tout le monde, malgré son sourire.

Un sourire qui s'efface, lorsqu'il aperçoit son ami, tellement son visage est neutre, presque sans vie ; il s'en rend compte, alors même qu'il ne le voit que de profil...

C'est vrai, il a tout d'une fleur qui se fane...

Il s'avance jusqu'à lui par derrière, très doucement, et l'entoure de ses deux bras.

Bien que les agents, postés un peu partout alentour, le connaissent et qu'il fait presque partie de la famille, que pour arriver là il a dû passer trois postes de sécurité, et surtout Rashid, il sait que le moindre geste brusque pourrait lui coûter un membre, voire carrément la vie.

Une des hantises du père de Quatre est que quelqu'un réussisse à acheter Duo pour atteindre son fils, ou qu'on l'utilise sans qu'il s'en rende compte...

Quatre soupire et se laisse aller contre son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il ait jamais eu, son frère, dont il reconnaît la présence les yeux fermés, et remonte ses mains pour les poser sur les bras de Duo.

- Hey, my Little angel, c'est quoi, cette tête ?

- Quelle tête, mon Duo ?

- Justement. Elle veut trop rien dire, elle exprime rien. Le grand walou. (1) Ca te parle, ça ?.

- Qu'y a-t-il à exprimer ? répond-il faiblement, alors que Duo le contourne pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je suis content de te voir, ce n'est pas visible ?

- Si, on dirait que quelqu'un a allumé la lumière, dans tes yeux. Mais c'est une ampoule basse tension ! A quand le feu d'artifice ? Le spot lumineux ?

- J'aimerai le savoir... Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Sers-toi, tout est frais. 

- Merci, je veux bien ! J'ai encore beaucoup parlé avec Rashid, ça donne soif !

- Vous n'avez pas parlé de l'inquiétude que je vous cause, au moins ?

Duo boit une longue gorgée de son jus de fruits avant de répondre.

- Si, mais pas seulement. T'as fini ton travail de la semaine, à ce qu'il paraît.

- Si on peut appeler ça du travail... Duo, j'en peux plus... Je t'en prie, raconte-moi des trucs drôles, fais le pitre, fais-moi rire !

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, mais ce n'est pas moi qui jouerait le clown, cette fois-ci !

Quatre se relève de sa chaise, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans son regard turquoise. 

Tout sourire, Duo ressort le prospectus qu'il avait rangé et le lui tend.

- J'ai croisé deux des artistes de ce cirque, ce matin, le clown et une jeune fille, en traversant les quartiers est. Ils se sont installés pour quelques jours, dans le Parc Central.

Quatre sourit tristement, les yeux toujours rivés à la petite affichette.

- J'aimerai vraiment, Duo, mais Rashid n'acceptera jamais... Et je n'ai plus l'âge de sauter le mur, il y a beaucoup trop de choses en jeu, à commencer par ta vie et notre amitié.

- Et ta vie, aussi et surtout. Bien que j'ai été capable de te protéger par le passé, enfin disons, de te donner un coup de main, parce que tu t'en sors très bien seul, y a pas mal de situations où on ne pourrait pas grand chose, à part faire nos prières et regarder la mort en face. 

- Exact. Donc merci pour cette idée, Duo, mais...

Le jeune homme repousse le prospectus que son ami à glissé vers lui, sur la table.

- Crois-tu que je serais assez cruel pour t'agiter sous le nez une possibilité de te distraire un peu, avant de m'être assuré que tu ne pourrais pas en profiter ?

- Comment ça ? Me dis pas que t'as réussi à convaincre Rashid !

- De te faire sortir de ta prison dorée ? Même pas en rêve ! Mais je lui ai proposé autre chose ! Est-ce que je vais devoir te ressortir le coup de Mahomet à la campagne ?

- Quoi ?

- Non, désolé c'est vrai, c'est la montagne. C'est la montagne qui se pointe si Mahomet n'y va pas... Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec la campagne ! soupire-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. On est dans le désert, mais le Parc offre quand même pas mal de verdure... Ca doit me manquer, quelque part ! Même si j'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie avant d'arriver ici tout gamin... J'ai dû enfouir ça dans un coin de ma tête, avec les souvenirs de l'incendie de l'orphelinat ! Bref, je te disais quoi, déjà ?

- Tu me parlais du cirque... sourit son ami.

- Oui, le cirque ! Le clown m'a précisé qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer à domicile, en quelque sorte, pour faire quelques numéros. Pas tout le chapiteau, mais les structures mobiles d'un chapiteau plus petit, qui leur sert pour ce type d'occasion. 

Quatre se pend au cou de son meilleur ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonne celui-ci en les stabilisant du mieux possible, qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas par terre. 

Même si les démonstrations d'affection sont fréquentes entre eux, là, il ne voit pas trop ce qui l'a motivée...

- T'es là depuis moins de dix minutes et j'arrête déjà plus de sourire et de rire ! C'est un tel bonheur de t'entendre parler, Duo ! Si seulement je pouvais te garder avec moi de toute éternité !

- L'éternité, ici ? s'étrangle-t-il presque, sans pour autant se dégager. Même moi, je finirai par craquer ! Non, merci, vraiment ! Bon, ok, je me sacrifierai par amitié, bien sûr, mais avant, laisse-moi profiter de la vie !

- Je ne te demanderai jamais ça, voyons. Je ne souhaiterai pas un tel état, même à mon pire ennemi... J'ai tout pour être heureux et je ne le suis pas.

- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, même s'il y contribue. Un père absent, pas de mère, trop de soeurs et pas toujours bien disposées à ton égard, aucune liberté... Non, Quatre, tu n'es pas un fils à papa capricieux, n'importe qui craquerait de vivre ainsi. Même les personnes les plus démunies, une fois qu'elles auraient profité de leur nouveau statut, finiraient par s'ennuyer. 

Quatre dépose un doux baiser sur sa joue.

- Heureusement que je t'ai. 

- Je t'abandonnerai jamais, my Little angel. Je serai toujours là pour te trouver des moyens d'écarter les barreaux de ta cage dorée, même si c'est juste pour quelques heures. 

- Merci.

- C'est normal ! répond-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Alors, t'es partant pour le cirque ?

- Plutôt oui ! Je vais voir avec Rashid pour les détails.

- En rentrant, je passerai au chapiteau le dire au clown, il sera content. Je pourrai jeter un oeil, comme ça. 

- Tas parlé avec lui de la possibilité qu'il soit appelé ?

- Un peu, oui. Je l'ai un peu interrogé, histoire de savoir combien de temps ils restaient, d'où ils arrivaient et tout. Sans te citer, j'ai parlé d'un ami qui pourrait être intéressé par une représentation à domicile.

Quatre sort un petit appareil et appuie sur un bouton.

- Je ne m'inquiète jamais de ton bavardage légendaire, reprend-il en souriant. Je sais bien que tu ne me mettrais jamais en danger et que aucun des mots qui ne sort de ta bouche n'est un hasard. Même quand tu te laisses emporter, tu fais toujours attention à ce que je ne sois pas impliqué.

- Depuis le temps, je suis pratiquement conditionné ! J'ai pas envie que Rashid me coupe la langue...

- Maître Quatre. 

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! sursaute Duo en se retournant, sa main serrée en poing sur son coeur battant la chamade. Oh my God, Rashid, vous voulez ma mort ? Ca va pas de surgir comme ça, derrière les gens ?

Quatre, qui a littéralement éclaté de rire devant cette scène, essuie les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux.

- C'est moi qui l'ait appelé, arrive-t-il à articuler entre deux hoquets. T'as bien vu, non ?

Tout le monde est ravi d'entendre le rire de Quatre, qui résonne si rarement entre les murs du Palais...

- Toutes mes excuses, Mr Duo. Maître Quatre, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir ainsi, remarque Rashid avec un doux sourire.

- Rien que pour ça, Duo, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne te coupera jamais la langue !

- Ouais, bah je parierai pas là dessus, quand même.

Quatre sourit et tend le prospectus à Rashid. 

- S'il vous plaît, Rashid, appelez ce cirque et proposez leur une date, pour venir donner une représentation ici. 

- Tout de suite, Maître Quatre.

- Demandez à parler à Trowa Barton, le clown. On a bien discuté, il se rappelle sûrement de moi.

- Évoquez sa natte et ses yeux, Rashid, il verra tout de suite de qui vous parlez ! Ce sera tout, Rashid, merci.

- Bien, Maître Quatre. 

Une fois Rashid parti, Duo sort un deuxième prospectus.

- Mais t'en as combien ? s'étonne Quatre, les yeux brillants.

- Bah j'en ai pris deux, je comptais t'en laisser un et garder l'autre. 

Quatre regarde mieux la petite affiche.

- Ce serait pas à cause du beau brun à cheval, dis-moi ?

Duo rougit légèrement.

- Avoue qu'il est pas mal.

- Pas mal ton genre de mec, ça, c'est sûr !

- Quoi, j'ai des goût merdiques, peut-être ?

- Absolument pas, mon Duo, bien au contraire ! Mais avec un sourire, il serait encore plus attirant. Il a l'air aussi froid que tu es chaleureux.

- Les contraires s'attirent, j'y peux rien ! J'aime bien relever les défis... Ce regard qu'il lance à l'objectif, cette manière de se tenir fièrement sur sa monture, le port droit, l'assurance qu'il dégage, rien que ça, j'en ai des frissons !

- Il donne froid, c'est certain.

- Je te jure qu'à moi, il me donne chaud ! Et je l'ai pas vu, encore...

- Je comprends pourquoi tu veux repasser là-bas, dès aujourd'hui.

- J'aimerai avoir une chance de le croiser rapidement, mais je serai patient.

Quatre tire affectueusement sur sa natte.

- Et le clown, il est comment, en vrai ?

- Comment ça, en vrai ?

- Sur l'affiche, je trouve qu'il fait un peu inquiétant, dans tout ce qu'il dégage... Un clown, c'est censé faire rire, être joyeux. La partie qu'on voit de son masque est souriante, mais c'est peu engageant...

- Ca fait peut-être partie du spectacle ! C'est un clown triste, on en voit aussi, tu sais ! J'ai pas beaucoup discuté avec lui, mais pour un premier contact, je l'ai trouvé sympa. Peu bavard, mais sans être antipathique. Physiquement, je dois reconnaître qu'il est bien foutu ! Il est musclé, mais comme il est grand, c'est tout en finesse et en grâce. Il doit avoir notre âge, un petit peu plus, peut-être.

- Tu as vu son visage, sous le masque ?

- En fait, l'affiche est stratégique ! On ne voit que la moitié de son visage, celle qui porte le masque sous sa longue mèche de cheveux. L'autre moitié est visible, en temps normal, mais l'affiche ne la montre pas.

Quatre regarde plus attentivement le coin droit de l'affiche, au premier plan, où le visage du clown est coupé par la marge.

- Et ce que tu as vu t'as plu ?

- Carrément, mais j'ai surtout pensé à toi !

- Pourquoi ?

Duo sourit et retrousse son nez de manière adorable. 

- Parce que tu adores les yeux verts.

- Et il a les yeux verts, donc. 

- Non, il a pas juste les yeux verts, il a des _putains_ d'yeux verts ! Ce sont pas des yeux, ce sont des émeraudes. J'en ai vu qu'un, mais à moins qu'il ait eu un accident, l'autre doit être pareil. Ca doit lui faire un putain de regard. Désolé de parler comme ça, angel, mais quand tu le verras, tu comprendras. Je suis sûr que tu vas craquer.

- J'espère pas ! Il manquerait plus que ça !

- Ca va, on est jeune, on peut s'amuser, quand même !

- Toi oui, sans conséquences, si t'es prudent. Dans mon cas, c'est une autre histoire... Craquer pour une nuit ou deux, ok, mais à chaque fois, je prends le risque de me faire briser le coeur ou d'en briser un !

Duo grimace, mais ne trouve rien à dire.

- Si je ne craignais pas de me retrouver avec le corps criblé de balles, ce qui m'ôterait toute utilité pour toi, je t'enlèverais et t'emmènerais loin de tout ça.

Quatre l'entoure de ses bras et l'embrasse.

- Tu es comme ce proverbe sur Mahomet et la montagne. Ce que je ne peux atteindre et qui ne peut venir à moi seul, c'est toi qui me l'apporte. 

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire...

- C'est énorme. Rien que d'être là, déjà, alors que je sais que t'as des choses à faire... D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas retourner à l'orphelinat ?

- Si, confirme Duo en regardant sa montre. Je vais proposer à Soeur Helen une sortie au cirque, j'espère qu'elle acceptera.

- Si c'est le budget qui pose problème...

- Non, généreux mécène, tout va bien de ce côté là, merci encore ! Elle rechigne juste à utiliser l'argent pour des sorties de ce genre. Pour elle, on peut emmener les enfants dans des lieu gratuits où ils s'amuseront tout autant, et garder l'argent pour les rénovations, les travaux, les livres. Je crois que malgré les années, elle reste traumatisée par l'incendie du premier orphelinat. Elle craint à tout instant de recevoir le ciel sur la tête.

- Tu peux bien la comprendre, Duo.

- Ou on a la foi, ou on ne l'a pas. Les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard. Et ça fait un bon moment que les bombes ne tombent plus du ciel. Faudrait qu'elle se libère de cette peur absurde.

- Tu es là pour l'y aider.

- Ouais, bah c'est pas gagné ! Mais je ne vais pas baisser les bras. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma vie en Amérique, quand même...

- Exact. Aller file, je t'ai déjà trop retenu. Tu repasses dîner avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Merci beaucoup, Duo.

- Tu me dis ça comme si je te rendais un service ! proteste-t-il en se levant. Je suis vraiment content de revenir dîner ici. Et je dis pas ça uniquement parce que Lala Hadjila est sûrement en train de faire ses délicieuses et inimitables boulettes de semoule, vue ce que je sens en provenance directe des cuisines...

- Rien ne t'échappe, à toi, répond Quatre en souriant. 

- Je m'en serais pas si souvent sorti, sinon ! Tu me raccompagnes ?

- Évidemment.

- Ok.

Après avoir laissé son meilleur ami à l'entrée des jardins, Duo quitte le Palais d'un pas rapide, espérant avoir le temps de passer au cirque et à l'orphelinat, avant de revenir dîner avec lui.

Il arrive au Parc Central où de nombreux curieux se pressent pour tenter d'apercevoir les animaux du cirque, qui a terminé son installation.

Duo en fait le tour, admirant lui-même les magnifiques bêtes au passage, tout en cherchant le clown... ou le cavalier, d'ailleurs.

Mais comme il reconnaît la jeune femme qui distribuait aussi des tracts publicitaires, il décide de l'interroger directement, pour gagner du temps.

- Excusez-moi ! l'arrête-t-il, alors qu'elle s'éloigne déjà. Mademoiselle !

- Oui ? 

- Bonjour. Je cherche Trowa Barton, vous sauriez où je peux le trouver ?

La jeune femme le regarde, les sourcils froncés.

- Tout dépend de qui vous êtes et de ce que vous lui voulez, répond-elle sur la défensive.

- Rien de mal, sourit Duo. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Il m'a donné un tract, tout à l'heure, et on a un peu parlé. Il m'a dit que je pouvais passer, et comme j'ai un peu de temps...

- D'accord. Il est sous le chapiteau, il s'entraîne sur la piste avec Heero.

- Merci...

- Catherine. Catherine Bloom. Je suis acrobate et surtout lanceuse de couteaux. Je ne rate jamais ma cible.

- Je m'en souviendrai !

Elle commence à s'éloigner.

- Attendez ! Comment on fait pour accéder au chapiteau ?

- Par les écuries, là, à droite. 

- Merci.

- Catherine !

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Cette fois, elle part pour de bon.

Duo suit le chemin indiqué et traverse la petite écurie de quatre boxes, puis les coulisses avec les loges, jusqu'à arriver à la petite pente, qu'il monte pour se retrouver au niveau des banquettes du public.

Il s'installe sur l'une d'elle et observe la scène sous ses yeux, impressionné.

Trowa, sans son masque de clown, certes, mais reconnaissable de par sa mèche caractéristique, est debout sur un cheval qui trotte autour de la piste ronde.

Le cavalier de l'affiche, également présent, prend soudain son élan et rejoint le cheval et le clown, lorsqu'ils arrivent pile en face de lui de l'autre côté de la piste, et d'un bond, saute sur le dos du cheval, debout devant Trowa.

Le tout a été exécuté avec un synchronisme parfait entre les trois protagonistes, et une grâce et une souplesse, une maîtrise incroyable pour le cavalier.

Duo les trouve tout simplement magnifiques, en équilibre parfait, malgré la course du cheval, d'une rare beauté et d'une réelle prestance, lui aussi.

Les mains de Trowa sont posées sur les hanches du cavalier, aériennes : un geste d'une grande tendresse, et non d'aide ou de soutien.

Le cheval, guidé par la chambrière d'une jeune femme que Duo a à peine remarqué au centre de la piste, continue un moment à la même allure, alors que les deux hommes enchaînent quelques figures de voltige. 

Enfin, avec élégance et art, le clown et le cavalier, devenus voltigeurs, descendent du cheval.

La jeune femme quitte la piste avec le cheval, direction les écuries, alors que les deux artistes prennent le temps de récupérer leurs bouteilles d'eau, laissées sur les gradins. 

Duo s'avance à leur rencontre.

- C'était trop super, les gars !

Le regard que lui lance le cavalier aurait pu le congeler sur place, si à la base, il n'avait pas le sang si chaud, en plus des degrés supplémentaire accumulés à cause de la prestation à laquelle il vient d'assister.

Il faut dire que leurs pantalons les moulent tous les deux plus qu'avantageusement, soulignant les muscles qui roulent, tout le temps de leurs numéros...

- On s'est vu tout à l'heure, en ville, c'est ça ? demande Trowa.

- Oui, je suis Duo.

- Duo Maxwell, je m'en rappelle. Voici Heero Yuy, l'écuyer et voltigeur du cirque, entre autres. 

- Salut !

- Hn.

- Il est muet ? demande sérieusement Duo.

- Baka.

- Ah, apparemment non ! Il parle notre langue, ou pas ?

Le regard bleu aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles et sans lune se durcit encore.

- Il me gonfle. Trowa, je rentre.

- Je te rejoins plus tard.

Le cavalier s'en va, et Duo a bien du mal à détacher son regard de sa silhouette qui s'éloigne.

- C'est sympa d'être passé.

- Désolé, je tombe mal, s'excuse Duo en reportant son attention sur Trowa.

Maintenant que Heero n'est plus là pour accaparer toute son attention, Duo remarque mieux le visage aux traits fins de Trowa, ses magnifiques yeux si troublants, son nez fin caressé par sa longue mèche, qui lui donne un air plus que mystérieux.

- C'est son caractère. T'es venu visiter ?

- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et je ne sais pas si tu en as non plus, mais j'aimerais vraiment bien faire un tour avec toi.

- Suis-moi.

Ca a été si furtif que Duo ne peut le jurer, mais il lui semble que Trowa a souri... ou fait quelque chose y ressemblant.

En tout cas, il ne se fait pas prier et se met rapidement à la hauteur de Trowa pour sa visite guidée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent dans la caravane qui leur sert de cantine collective, à boire un thé glacé.

- Merci de m'avoir donné de ton temps, Trowa, c'était vraiment sympa. Tu fais ça avec tout le monde ?

- Très peu de personnes s'intéressent à l'envers du décor. 

- Ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! Non mais sérieusement, il y a vraiment pas beaucoup de gens qui demandent à passer de l'autre côté du rideau ?

- A part les enfants, on reçoit les personnes qui sont envoyées par leurs maîtres ou leurs patrons.

- Comment ça ?

Trowa, debout face à lui, qui est sagement assis de l'autre côté de la table, le regarde longuement.

- Ils viennent voir si le spectacle vaut le coup et fouiner un peu, avant de laisser leur maîtres ou patrons faire le déplacement, ou inviter le cirque à le faire.

- Ok, sourit Duo en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. T'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça Trowa, c'est absolument pas mon cas !

- T'as pas le profil habituel, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

- C'est sûr, mais c'est vraiment pas le cas. Mon ami dont je t'ai parlé est déjà d'accord, vous devriez être contactés rapidement, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Nous avons reçu deux appels. Apparemment, ce sont des personnes si importantes que la sécurité impose que le lieu où nous devrons jouer soit tenu secret jusqu'au dernier moment.

- Ca risque de vous arriver souvent, ici. Ce ne sont pas forcément les gens, qui sont importants, mais plutôt le nombre de chiffre avant la virgule, sur leurs différents comptes et leur portefeuille boursier.

- Ton ami en fait partie ?

- Oui, il est des leurs, répond Duo en faisant un clin d'oeil. Tu me crois ?

- Pourquoi douterais-je d'un fait si facilement vérifiable ?

- Tu sais, je suis pas le genre de mec à avoir des potes friqués, quand tu me regardes bien.

- Au contraire, répond Trowa, il faut bien te regarder pour voir que c'est plus que possible.

- Hein... ?

- T'as plutôt l'air du genre gai luron, de ce que j'ai pu voir, jusqu'à présent. Tu m'as révélé que ton ami s'ennuyait, comme beaucoup d'enfants riches. Cela n'a donc rien d'étonnant que ta personnalité ait séduit l'un d'eux.

Duo lui adresse un large sourire.

- Perspicace, sous ta mèche !

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, ajoute-t-il en glissant avec insistance son regard sur l'habit de prêtre de Duo.

- Il ne fait pas le clown non plus, pas plus que le masque.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent longuement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, pour la première fois aussi marqué chez l'un que chez l'autre.

- Après trois quart d'heure avec toi, j'ai déjà la certitude que tu ferais un meilleur clown que moi, Duo.

- C'est vrai que les enfants apprécient beaucoup mes talents d'amuseur.

- Tu en as ?

- Des talents ?

- Des enfants.

Duo repose son verre.

- Non, je suis un peu jeune, encore ! Et puis, j'ai de quoi faire, parce que je vis et bosse à Quaterine's House, l'orphelinat du Père Maxwell.

- Derrière l'église, c'est ça ?

- Oui. L'orphelinat lui est rattaché, mais il acceuille des enfants de toutes confessions.

- C'est donc là que tu vis ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais disons que j''ai été l'un des premiers a y être acceuilli, tout gamin. J'y suis bien, j'ai pas tellement envie de partir, pour l'instant. Les gosses sont adorables, exceptés quelques teignes, mais il en faut ! Tu verras, je compte bien vous les emmener !

- Préviens-moi à l'avance, nous leur organiserons une scéance spéciale.

- Cool, c'est super gentil !

- Je suis orphelin, moi aussi, en quelque sorte.

- Comment on peut être orphelin "en quelque sorte" ? Tu sais pas qui sont tes vieux, c'est ça ?

- On peut dire ça. Je suis amnésique. La première chose dont je me souviens, c'est de mon réveil à l'hôpital, il y a presque trois ans.

- Et comment t'es passé de l'hosto au cirque ? T'y bosses depuis quand, d'ailleurs ?

- Un des médecins qui s'occupait de moi, à l'hôpital, s'inquiétait de me laisser repartir dans la nature, alors que personne ne m'avait réclamé et que les recherches concernant mon identité avaient été vaines. Elle m'a présenté son fiancé, qui travaille ici. Après une après-midi avec Wufei, j'ai pu remercier Sally de m'avoir ouvert les portes d'une nouvelle vie. C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans et demi.

- Wufei, c'est le chinois en kit, c'est ça ?

- Comment ?

- C'est le mec qui se plie dans tous les sens ?

- Oui, le contorsionniste. C'est également un excellent sabreur. Son numéro est l'un des plus apprécié, généralement.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Rien que les quelques minutes où je l'ai aperçu, en passant, m'ont impressionné. Je savais pas que le corps humain pouvait être aussi souple...

- Certains le peuvent. 

- Tu me diras, c'est pareil pour Heero et toi, je pensais pas qu'un mec pouvait faire tout ça, dans les airs, sur le dos d'un cheval. On dirait que vous volez, c'est trop beau. Et je sais que j'ai encore rien vu...

- Exact. On a notre première séance, ce soir, tu veux rester ?

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais j'ai promis à mon meilleur ami de manger avec lui, ce soir, désolé.

- Si tu veux revenir après, t'es le bienvenu.

- Mais le spectacle sera sûrement fini...

- Mais je serais là, moi.

La porte qui s'ouvre et claque aussi violemment fait sursauter Duo, - et lui seul - alors qu'il est en train de sérieusement se demander si Trowa vient bien de lui faire des avances.

Il tourne son visage vers la porte et rencontre le regard froid comme une nuit d'hiver d'Heero, qui s'approche en silence de Trowa, toujours appuyé contre le mur.

Le clown ne bouge pas, alors que le cavalier s'avance toujours plus près, avec assurance, en terrain conquis.

Duo regarde, comme hypnotisé, Heero qui enroule son bras autour de la taille de Trowa pour le décoller du mur, avant de passer derrière lui, se collant à son corps ; une de ses mains se glisse dans la poche du pantalon de Trowa, l'autre est posée sur son ventre, au niveau de la ceinture.

Les yeux de glace ne quittent pas Duo, le fixant avec intensité, alors qu'Heero mordille l'oreille de Trowa, qui a les yeux clos et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais faire les courses, murmure Heero en sortant sa main de la poche de Trowa, et les clés qui s'y trouvent.

Il se détache ensuite, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Duo, laissant sa main glisser depuis la poche sur la hanche et les reins de Trowa, qui ne réagit toujours pas, et sort.

Duo est complètement scié par la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister, d'une sensualité et d'un érotisme tels qu'il se sentirait presque à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

- Désolé, Heero est très provocateur, lui dit Trowa, les yeux de nouveau ouverts posés intensément sur lui.

- Euh... c'est rien ! Vous... Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Nous partageons la même caravane. Nos chambres sont chacune à une extrémité, mais lorsqu'il fait gris et froid dehors, sombre et triste à l'intérieur, il nous arrive d'abolir cette distance.

- Ok.

- Choqué ?

- Non, pas par le fait que tu sois gay, ou bi, d'ailleurs... Je le suis aussi. Gay, je veux dire, les filles ne m'intéressent vraiment pas. 

- Je sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Un hétéro ne regarderait pas Heero de cette façon.

- Vrai. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu te paraître un peu retourné, et non à cause de la situation. Ce que tu me décris de votre relation arrive. Désolé d'avoir réagi de cette façon, par rapport à lui.

- Il fait cet effet à beaucoup de gens et il aime en jouer. 

- Ca ne te gêne pas ?

- Nous sommes amis, parfois amants, très complices, mais rien ne nous lie en dehors de cette amitié et de cette tendre complicité.

- Ok.

Trowa se détache complètement du mur et s'approche de la table, sur laquelle il prend appui pour se pencher sur Duo, jusqu'à le frôler.

- Je sais jouer, moi aussi, tu sais.

Duo, un instant déstabilisé, choisit d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te le redis, au cas où la prestation d'Heero aurait effacé les minutes qui ont précédé son entrée en scène : tu es le bienvenu ici, Duo.

- J'ai bien noté, merci, je m'en souviendrai.

- Tant mieux. Et si ça te fait trop tard pour rentrer, j'ai un lit deux places.

- Ouais, sourit Duo, et un coloc à peine dangereux !

Trowa glisse un doigt entre deux boutons de sa chemise pour avoir une prise et pouvoir l'attirer vers lui ; il glisse son visage jusqu'à avoir sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille. 

- Je vais te dire un secret : tu ne risques rien, avec moi, murmure-t-il d'une voix qui aurait pu, une fois encore, faire craquer le pantalon de Duo, s'il n'était pas si maître de lui.

Ce qui devient difficile, avec tout ce qui se passe depuis un moment...

Trowa le relâche et se redresse complètement.

- Je m'en souviendrai aussi, répond Duo, d'un ton léger, qui cache son trouble réel. Bien, je vais y aller, maintenant, je t'ai assez dérangé et je suis attendu. Merci encore pour tout.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Ca ira, je me repère bien, d'ici. Bon courage pour ce soir.

- Merci. A bientôt, Duo.

Ils se serrent la main, Trowa gardant celle de Duo un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis le laisse s'en aller.

Duo partit, Trowa récupère un soda au frais et après s'être assis sur le rebors de la fenêtre ouverte, il l'a tend derrière lui, sans regarder.

Une main s'en saisit rapidement.

- T'avais pas à en faire autant.

- T'as pas confiance ?

- Je t'ai rarement vu si bavard.

- La cible est difficile à approcher, le délai court, Heero. Mettre en confiance son entourage est une stratégie comme une autre, mais elle garantie plus de réussite.

- Hn.

- Jaloux ?

- S'il doit squatter chez nous, ce sera de _mon_ côté de la caravane, Trowa.

- Je prends note.

- T'as plutôt intérêt. 

- Tu devais pas faire les courses ?

Seul le silence répond à Trowa.

Lorsqu'il entend le moteur caractéristique de sa voiture, il se relève et quitte la cantine.

Il est tant de songer à la suite des opérations...

_A suivre._

* * *

**Notes générales :**

(1) **walou **: "vide" ou "rien" en arabe.

**Notes de l'auteure** :

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
__A bientôt pour la suite, je dois seulement la corriger, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à travailler en fic et autres !  
__Bonne semaine à tous.  
__Lysa_

_oOo_


	2. Cible verrouillée

**Titre** : Cible Verrouillée.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Catherine Bloom, Rashid Kurama._

_**Résumé**_ : Duo a offert sans le savoir l'occasion à Trowa d'approcher sa proie... Le piège tendu se referme doucement sur Quatre... Seulement sur lui ? Ahaaaa...

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour ! Pour commencer, je vous dois un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé !  
J'en profite pour remercier les revieweuses "anonymes" **Fanny** et **Caro06** : merci à vous deux !  
Merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces (je le fais aussi parfois, y a aucun reproche là dessous XD).  
Je suis très contente de l'enthousiasme qu'a suscité mon premier chapitre et j'espère que les suivants seront à la hauteur de vos attentes.

_**Dédicace**_ : Je dédie cette fic à ma très chère **Claire**.  
Pour toi, oui, parce que même si c'est un fanart qui m'a inspiré et parachuté cette idée sur le coin gauche de mon cerveau, ça aurait facilement pu rester que ça, une idée, si une petite fée endormie sur mon étagère n'ouvrait pas les yeux de temps en temps pour me redonner de l'énergie, du courage et de la confiance XD. Alors merci à _toi_ !

**A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Trame **_:

1. L'approche du Chasseur  
**2. ****Cible verrouillée  
**3. L'étreinte mortelle du Chasseur  
4. L'agonie de la Proie  
5. _euh... je cherche encore le titre..._

* * *

_xXx_

**Chapitre Deux : Cible verrouillée.**

_xXx_

_Trois jours plus tard._

_xXx_

_-  
_- Tout est quasiment prêt, Duo, les caravanes pourront partir d'ici une demi-heure, les semis suivront ensuite.

- Ok, Trowa, c'est cool !

- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir, remarque l'artiste, en sautant sur le capot de la voiture contre laquelle Duo est adossé.

La souplesse et le silence avec lesquels il a attéri sans faire bouger la voiture impressionnent toujours autant Duo.

- Votre spectacle est génial, Trowa, j'ai tellement hâte que mon ami le voit ! Je sais qu'il va passer une super soirée et il en a bien besoin.

- Il est si malheureux que ça ?

- Je t'ai dit, il est trop intelligent, le travail d'une journée, il te le fait en quelques heures. Le reste du temps, il ne sait pas toujours quoi en faire. Il lit beaucoup, il peint, il joue de la musique, mais y a longtemps que ça ne le distrait plus et qu'il n'arrive plus vraiment à y prendre plaisir. Quant à s'amuser, ça non plus, il ne sait pas trop ce que s'est...

- Je vois. Et toi, tu le distrais, de temps en temps ?

- Autant que je peux !

- Vous êtes amants ?

- Ca va pas, non ? répond Duo en tournant vers lui ses yeux grands ouverts.

Trowa lui rend son regard, impassible.

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Bah... je sais pas ! Ca ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Il est comme un petit frère, pour moi, même si on a le même âge. J'imagine pas avoir envie de lui... Rien que d'y penser, grimace-t-il, je me sens bizarre !

- Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis qu'on est tout petit, oui.

- Et vous n'avez jamais essayé ? Etonnant.

Duo reporte son attention sur les vas-et-viens des artistes qui terminent de préparer le convoi.

- On s'est déjà embrassé, j'avoue, mais sans plus. Et plus depuis quelques années ! Dis, Trowa...

- Oui ?

- T'es bien curieux, aujourd'hui, je trouve.

- T'es vraiment mignon, Duo, je suis certain que tu peux avoir qui tu veux. La manière dont tu parles de ton ami montre que vous êtes vraiment très proches. Que vous soyez amants ne m'aurait pas étonné, je n'aurais pas insisté. L'inverse a piqué ma curiosité.

- Je vois. Ca me surprend pas, on nous pose parfois la question. Enfin, on me la pose, du genre "_je peux tenter ou est-ce que tu lui as déjà mis le grappin dessus _?"

- Alors il voit d'autres personnes, quand même.

- Oui, y a des gens qui viennent le divertir. Ce sont souvent de jeunes artistes : poètes, musiciens, peintres... J'essaye de repérer les plus susceptibles de lui plaire par leur art et par leur être, aussi ! C'est déjà ennuyeux, si en plus il devait se coltiner des vieux pervers ! Il fait craquer tout le monde, aussi...

- Il est mignon ?

- Il est canon, répond Duo en lui adressant un large sourire.

- Intéressant. S'il me plaît, je pourrais le draguer ?

Duo le regarde dans les yeux.

- J'ai pas mon mot à dire. C'est fréquent qu'il passe la nuit avec des artistes, des commerçants, des invités de passage, ici.

- Je m'en souviendrai, dans ce cas.

- Tant que tu te fais pas de film, que tu n'attends rien de lui et ne crois pas pouvoir lui décrocher la Lune, et ne pense pas pouvoir lui promettre quoi que ce soit, y a aucun danger. Garde aussi ça en mémoire.

- Bien.

- Trowa ! Ah, tu es là, sourit Catherine en s'avançant vers eux. Le semi est prêt.

- J'arrive.

- On t'attend, dit-elle encore avant de repartir.

Trowa descend du capot, toujours avec ces mouvements fluides et gracieux.

- Je dois m'occuper de faire monter les fauves dans le camion. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je n'aurais pas le temps, il faut que je fasse un dernier tour pour m'assurer que tout est vraiment ok.

- Respect des consignes de sécurité, j'imagine ?

- Exactement. Je voudrais vraiment pas que vous soyez refoulé à l'entrée du Palais, après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné.

- On a l'habitude des caprices de client, t'inquiètes pas.

- Oui, mais là, c'est ma réputation qui est en jeu ! réplique-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Trowa lui adresse un de ses rares sourires.

- A tout à l'heure, Duo, et merci pour ton aide.

- De rien, c'est normal. A plus tard.

Duo suit Trowa du regard un moment, songeant à Quatre.

Il a l'assurance que Quatre ne sera pas seul, cette nuit.

Mais quel prix va-t-il donc payé, pour ça ?

Trowa ne laisse vraiment pas indifférent ; il a réussi à le troubler, alors qu'il n'est pas trop son genre, il n'ose imaginer l'état de Quatre, pour qui il correspond largement à son type de mec...

Duo soupire et remonte la file des camions pour faire les dernières vérifications.

Que Quatre passe un bon moment, il le consolera ensuite...

Comme d'habitude...

Même s'il a le pressentiment que ce sera différent, ce soir...

Tout à ses pensées, il se laisse surprendre, alors qu'il passe près de l'atelier du cirque ; il se fait tirer à l'intérieur et plaqué contre la porte, immédiatement refermée, par un corps des plus musculeux.

- Hey ! proteste-t-il.

- Y en a plus d'un qui rêverait d'être à ta place.

- Va t'occuper d'eux, alors, réplique Duo en essayant de se dégager.

Mais Heero le maintient sans problème, alors il renonce.

- Il me veut quoi, le Mister Freeze ?

- Toi, ce soir.

Duo sourit, mais la lueur dans son regard, bien qu'inquiétante pour le commun des mortels, intrigue seulement le cavalier, sans qu'il ne le montre, cependant.

- C'est pour ça que Trowa a arrêté de flirter avec moi, il te laisse le champ libre... Sympa, poursuit-il, son sourire effacé et le visage brusquement fermé, mais je ne suis pas un jouet. Lâche-moi, _maintenant_.

- Non.

Heero raffermit sa prise, lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête, glisse une jambe entre les siennes et fond sur son cou pour embrasser sa peau, qu'il aspire, lui laissant une jolie marque.

- Arrêtes ça, t'es malade !

- Tu portes ma marque... sourit-il un peu sadiquement en contemplant son oeuvre.

- C'est malin ! Dégages !

- Tu m'appartiens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface.

- Tu rêves ! Dégages, bordel ! _Fucking bastard ! _s'énerve-t-il, perdant sa maîtrise de soi autant que sa patience.

Le problème, c'est qu'en gesticulant dans tous les sens, sans parvenir à se dégager d'un millimètre, il ne fait que frotter davantage leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Alors il cesse tout mouvement et le fusille du regard.

Qu'il aimerait lui faire ravaler son sourire...

Ou simplement le trouver moins attirant !

Il ferme violemment les yeux, alors qu'Heero se penche pour lécher la véritable oeuvre d'art qu'il lui a laissé au cou, tentant de réprimer un frisson.

Il sent ensuite son souffle chaud remonter tout le long jusqu'à son oreille.

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, lui murmure-t-il dans le creux de celle-ci.

- Je ne viendrai pas, connard !

- Tu viendras, Duo. C'est ta seule chance de m'avoir.

- Qui te dit que je te veux ? Arrête de rêver !

Heero se recule légèrement, le clouant du bleu électrique de ses yeux.

- Ton corps me le hurle, Duo. Ton corps, dont la volonté se trouve planquée ici, précisément, ajoute-t-il en glissant sa main entre eux pour appuyer sur la bosse déformant le pantalon de Duo, qui se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir. A ce soir, termine-t-il avant de récolter, du bout de la langue, une goutte de sang qui perle sur la lèvre meurtrie de Duo.

Il l'attrappe ensuite par les bras et le plaque contre le mur d'à côté, pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

- Je ne viendrais pas, connard !

- Tu viendras et tu m'appelleras autrement, cette nuit, _koi_, répond-il en sortant sans un regard supplémentaire.

"_Bloody funcking hell ! That bastard is pissing me off _!" crache Duo en tapant du poing contre le mur.

Le fait qu'il se lâche ainsi prouve à quel point il est sur les nerfs.

Il soupire pourtant et se force au calme.

Ce qui n'est franchement pas facile, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il a : Heero lui a laissé un problème physique conséquent, il doit s'en occuper, et ce contre-temps n'arrange pas son humeur.

Mais bon, une fois ceci réglé, il reprend ses vérifications comme si de rien n'était, ne souriant pas plus que d'habitude - faudrait pas que l'autre abruti s'y croit encore plus - et ne le laissant pas croire non plus qu'il l'a atteint d'une quelconque façon.

Il se met ensuite à la tête du convoi, prenant place aux côté de Trowa dans le camion conduisant les fauves.

_xXx_

_**Le soir-même...**_

**_-  
_**A leur arrivée au Palais et après s'être installés sous la surveillance du personnel assigné à la sécurité et à la protection de la famille Raberba Winner, représentée ce soir-là par le fils unique et héritier, ainsi que quelques unes de ses soeurs, la troupe du _Cirque_ _Mobile Suits_ est invitée à prendre un apéritif léger, avant le spectacle.

Le buffet a été installé dans le grand pavillon de réception, dressé dans le jardin, où le chapiteau lui-même a été monté très rapidement.

Après leur avoir laissé le temps suffisant pour prendre un premier verre, Duo demande a tout le monde de s'aligner pour pouvoir les présenter à leur client.

Quatre les rejoint peu après, et son entrée termine d'imposer le silence.

Duo, à ce moment-là, a les yeux brillants de fierté : son meilleur ami est tout simplement magnifique.

Il comprend tout à fait l'état dans lequel son arrivée a plongé tout le monde.

Quatre ne s'est pas vêtu à la mode occidentale, mais porte au contraire l'habit traditionnel, le kami, cette longue robe au col fermé à mi-cou, aux manches longues et qui descend jusqu'aux chevilles, d'un blanc pur cassé ça et là de lignes d'un bleu aussi turquoise que ses yeux.

Avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds platine, qui lui font comme une auréole autour de sa tête, et cette robe blanche, il ne lui manque plus que les ailes dans le dos et tout le monde se prosternerait, assuré d'être en présence d'un Ange.

Il leur adresse quelques mots de bienvenue et des remerciements, puis rejoint Duo, qu'il embrasse sur la joue, lui demandant de lui présenter le Directeur du Cirque.

Ceci fait, Duo s'écarte et laisse le Directeur présenter les membres de sa troupe, un par un.

Malgré l'excellente maîtrise de soi que possède l'hériter Winner, il ne peut cacher à ceux qui le connaissent bien, ces signes qui ne trompent pas, lorsqu'il arrive devant le clown.

Personne n'est en tenue, encore, mais Quatre l'a reconnu immédiatement, grâce à la description de Duo, notamment, mais pas seulement.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans le jardin et qu'il a fait son petit discours rapide, il a regardé chacune des personnes présentes, a senti le regard du clown sur lui... mais lorsqu'il a tourné le sien dans sa direction, il avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée...

Il ne se doute pas un instant que si Trowa a adopté cette attitude, qu'il a souvent, par ailleurs, c'est cette fois-ci parce que sa vision lui a pratiquement brûlé les yeux, d'une manière si insoutenable que pour en réchapper, il a dû les protéger derrière ses paupières...

Déjà, bien que face à cette apparente indifférence qu'il lui a témoigné, Quatre n'a pas pu résister et a complètement craqué.

Mais lorsqu'il rencontre son regard et plonge dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, l'un plus visible que l'autre à cause de sa mèche, il sent carrément comme une décharge éléctrique traverser son corps.

Et le courant, la tension s'amplifient encore dans une nouvelle décharge, lorsqu'ils se serrent la main.

Tout se passe en quelques secondes, les mêmes que Quatre a passé avec les artistes précédents et les mêmes que celles qu'il va passer avec les suivants, après Trowa.

Mais il saisit beaucoup de choses, grâce à son don, notamment : Quatre est empathe.

Et s'il n'en laisse rien paraître, ce qu'il perçoit de cet échange le trouble profondément.

Cela, seuls Rashid et Duo le remarquent.

Aussi, lorsqu'il va prendre place dans sa tribune privée, au milieu des gradins, ses soeurs ayant les leurs autour de lui, et des bancs, sous eux, réservés au personnel, que Quatre a gentiment convié au spectacle, il est rapidement rejoint par Duo.

- Hey, my Little Angel, j'aurais pas assisté à un coup de foudre ? lui demande-t-il discrètement.

- Un coup de coeur, certainement. Il est méchamment canon, ce mec.

Duo retient un éclat de rire.

- Je le conduis à tes apparts à la fin de la représentation, alors ? Enfin, après le buffet de clôture...

- S'il te plaît, oui.

- Tu as hésité, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Quatre lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Tout va bien.

- Angel...

- Sérieusement, assure-t-il en prenant sa main, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste pensé, très furtivement, que ce serait bien que les choses soient différentes, de temps à autres.

- Ca ne te dirait pas de te constituer un harem de mecs ?

Quatre éclate de rire.

- Carrément ! Non, tu sais, si j'avais un mec comme Trowa Barton à mon service, je n'aurais besoin de rien d'autre, j'en suis sûr... soupire-t-il. A part toi, évidemment...

- T'aurais pas un poste à lui proposer ? demande sérieusement Duo.

- A part agent de sécu ou garde du corps, pas vraiment ! Et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas confier ma sécurité à un clown, on aurait tout vu... Pour le coup, mon père reviendrait exprès me faire passer mes clowneries !

Duo hausse les épaules.

- Tu sais, Trowa a tout oublié de sa vie d'avant. Peut-être occupait-il un poste important, et ça se trouve, il a d'autres talents ?

- Je n'en doute pas...

Duo sourit devant la lueur qui s'est allumée dans l'oeil de Quatre.

- Oh ! toi, ça fait trop longtemps que tu passes tes nuits seul !

- Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas le cas de la prochaine et qui sait, des suivantes ? Arrête de sourire bêtement, Duo, tu vas y avoir droit, toi aussi, je te rappelle, avec ton cavalier voltigeur. Ce qu'il peut émettre comme désir, quand tu es dans son périmètre, c'est affolant !

Le sourire de Duo s'est lentement transformé en grimace, tandis que Quatre parlait...

- Il m'enerve, Quatre, je te jure ! J'ai pas envie de jouer son jeu, je déteste me sentir aussi vulnérable. Il a allumé un brasier en moi. Je le sens pas, sauf quand il me touche, je perds tous mes moyens. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... J'aimerai ne pas céder, mais en même temps, je le veux tellement...

- Et bien alors, fonce! Tu t'en fous, entre dans son jeu. Si c'est ça qui l'excite, il n'en sera que meilleur et performant ! Prends ton pied, pas ta tête, mon Duo.

Cette fois, Duo ne retient pas son rire.

- Ok, Little Angel, je retiens ce précieux conseil ! Je t'adore.

- Moi aussi ! répond-il en lui faisant une bise appuyée sur sa joue.

- Bien, ils ont l'air presque prêts. Je vais aller voir les artistes rapidement, pour m'assurer qu'ils ont tout ce qu'il faut et que tout va bien.

- D'accord. Fais attention aux coins sombres, surtout !

- Et ça t'amuse ?

- Beaucoup !

- Tant mieux, je préfère te voir comme ça. T'es méchamment canon, toi aussi, avec ta gueule d'ange, tu sais ?

- Merci, Duo. Je suis vraiment heureux, ce soir, et c'est à toi que je le dois. Alors encore une fois, ne tombe pas dans un piège, pendant ta petite balade...

- Aucun risque. Je suis certain qu'il ne m'adressera pas un seul regard. Le cavalier glaçon doit entrer en scène, il peut pas se permettre de se déconcentrer...

- Tu m'en diras tant... Je suis rassuré, alors. A tout de suite.

- Yes !

Duo l'embrasse sur le bout du nez et file.

Il descend les gradins et contourne la piste pour gagner les coulisses où il adresse un mot sympa à tout le monde.

Ces trois derniers jours, depuis que la date a été fixée, en fait, il a passé pas mal de temps au cirque, et a appris à connaître tout le monde et à s'en faire apprécier.

C'est souvent comme ça, avec Duo, il ne laisse personne indifférent !

Il va ensuite retrouver Trowa dans sa loge...

Et Heero est là aussi, en tenue : beau, fier, altier, sexy... dangereux.

Duo se doutait qu'il serait présent, Trowa et lui passent souvent les derniers moments avant d'entrer en scène ensemble.

Ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de venir, même si un petit noeud s'est formé dans son estomac, sur le chemin, qui se resserre lorsqu'il se retrouve en sa présence : ce mec dégage tellement !

Mais il ne veut pas lui accorder cette victoire, alors rien dans son attitude ne le trahit.

- Je vous dérange, désolé... leur dit-il en souriant comme d'habitude.

- Absolument pas, répond Trowa.

- Je voulais juste vous dire "merde" et m'assurer que vous aviez tout ce qu'il vous fallait.

- C'est sympa. Entre un moment, il nous reste un peu de temps.

Duo obéit et referme la porte, sur laquelle il s'appuie.

Heero l'ignore totalement, et c'est tant mieux : les yeux et le visage fermé, assis, jambes croisés, on aurait presque pu le croire endormi...

Duo sait, _sent_ pourtant qu'il n'en est rien.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien, alors ?

- De ce que je sais, non. Heero ?

L'interpellé ouvre les yeux, les posant directement sur Duo, un court instant.

Juste le temps qu'il a fallu à un coin de ses lèvres pour se redresser très légèrement.

C'est si rapide que Duo aurait pu croire avoir rêver, mais l'impression qu'il lui a laissé est bien réelle.

- Non, apparemment, reprend Trowa avec un petit sourire, qui fait se demander à Duo s'il se moque de lui. Ton ami a vraiment veillé à ce qu'il ne nous manque rien. Il est... parfait.

Duo sourit à Trowa, se forçant à ne plus prêter la moindre attention à Heero, malgré la tension palpable entre eux, comme si un fil électrique et invisible les reliait toujours.

- Il te plaît, alors ?

- Et plus encore. Son entrée était époustouflante.

- Je peux te promettre qu'il n'y a aucune mise en scène autour.

- Inutile. Sa simplicité m'a touché. Mais j'ai aussi été étonné, connaissant son père et ses origines, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel physique.

- La mère de Quatre était une anglaise vivant aux Etats-Unis, c'est d'elle qu'il a hérité ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Elle a rencontré Raberba Senior en Amérique, durant un voyage d'affaires. Peu après ce coup de foudre, ils se sont mariés et elle a quitté l'Amérique pour le suivre ici. C'est aussi à elle que je dois d'être ici, en Arabie.

- Comment ça ?

- Quaterine était une généreuse donatrice de l'orphelinat où j'avais été receuilli, en Amérique, même si je n'y étais pas encore, c'était avant ma naissance. Lorsqu'elle a suivi Raberba Senior ici, il est devenu mécène de l'orphelinat. Il a également commencé à bâtir le _Quatrine's House_, ici. Six ans plus tard, Quaterine mourrait en donnant naissance à Quatre. Et cinq ans plus tard, un incendie a ravagé l'orphelinat. Je fus le seul enfant à m'en sortir, parce que j'avais fait le mur, ce jour-là, ansi que deux soeurs, qui faisaient des courses en ville. Comme le _Quaterine's House_ venait d'être inauguré, Raberba Senior, avec l'accord du Père Maxwell, a invité les deux soeurs à venir ici, plutôt que d'attendre une hypothétique reconstruction en Amérique.

- Et tu as fait parti du lot.

- J'étais seul, un peu traumatisé, j'avais perdu des personnes que j'aimais beaucoup. Raberba Senior voulait aussi un compagnon de jeu pour son fils unique, parce que Quatre n'avait que des soeurs. Nous avions le même âge. Et j'étais un lien indirect avec la mère qu'il n'a jamais connu, bien que je ne l'ai pas connu non plus !

- Je comprends mieux votre lien. Quatre doit beaucoup ressembler à sa mère, alors.

- Tu le verras par toi-même, Trowa : Quatre a un portrait d'elle dans sa chambre, et comme il aimerait beaucoup te recevoir dans ses appartements après le spectacle, tu pourras le voir. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Tu as le droit de refuser, il n'y a aucune obligation !

- J'accepte l'invitation avec un _très_ grand plaisir.

- Parfait, je le lui dirais, alors. Je vous laisse, à présent. Bonne chance, et à plus tard.

- Merci, Duo, à plus tard.

Duo se force à ne pas regarder Heero et sort rapidement pour ne pas céder.

Heero ouvre alors les yeux, décroise ses jambes et se lève, faisant face à Trowa.

Ils se regardent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à leur loge pour signifier que c'est l'heure du lever de rideau.

- Prêt ? demande Heero de sa voix grave.

- Oui.

- Sûr ?

- Il m'est arrivé de me battre au péril de ma vie tant de fois que je ne les compte plus. Cette mission ne sera en rien différente des autres.(1)

- Parfait. Alors en piste, lui dit-il en lui tendant son masque, et que le spectacle commence.

Trowa prend, place et ajuste son masque, son second oeil vert rendant avec la même intensité son regard à Heero.

- Ce sera sûrement mon plus beau numéro...

xXx

_A suivre_

* * *

**Notes générales :**

(1) C'est un clin d'oeil à la série, Trowa le dit dans un des derniers épisodes. La dernière phrase aussi, d'ailleurs quand il projette d'utiliser son gundam pour faire un joli feu de joie XD ! Et oui, ça m'arrive de regarder des épisodes une feuille de papier et un stylo à la main, on ne sait jamais, des fois, ils disent des choses censées, nos bishos XD...

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et donné envie de continuer !_

_Rendez-vous dans pas trop longtemps pour le troisième chapitre, "L'étreinte mortelle du Chasseur"._

_Je n'ajoute rien, le titre parle de lui-même... _

_Ah si, je préviens juste que la température va monter XD._

_Voilà !_

_Bonne continuation à tous. _

_Lysanea._

_xXx_


	3. L'étreinte mortelle du Chasseur

**Titre** : Cible Verrouillée !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_**Résumé**_ : Le chasseur face à sa proie, la proie face au chasseur... Un seul chasseur, une seule proie ou... ?

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup d'être là, prêts à lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos messages, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir ! Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais ce n'est pas un oubli, je vais le faire rapidement.  
**ATTENTION** : Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre mais ça s'en rapproche un peu, c'est rien de descriptif ni de visuel, mais ça n'a rien d'innocent non plus.

_**Réponse aux Rewiews anonymes :  
**_**Fanny** : merci pour ta review ! j'ai coupé mon 2ième chapitre à ce niveau parce qu'il faut maintenir le suspense... mais du coup, je sens que tu vas me maudire à la fin de ce chapitre-ci XD

_**Dédicace**_ : Je dédie cette fic à ma très chère **Claire**.

**A tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Trame **_:

Chapitre Un : L'approche du Chasseur

Chapitre Deux : Cible verrouillée

**_Chapitre Trois : L'étreinte mortelle du Chasseur_**

Chapitre Quatre : l'agonie de la Proie

Chapitre Cinq : l'Eveil du Chasseur

* * *

**-**

**Chapitre trois : l'étreinte mortelle du Chasseur.**

**-**

Après un magnifique spectacle longuement applaudi et hautement apprécié, la troupe du cirque s'est vue servir un délicieux buffet pour les remercier de leur prestation.

Le temps pour les artistes de démonter le chapiteau mobile, les tables dressées dans le jardin sont de nouveau couvertes de mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres, ainsi que des rafraîchissements plus que bienvenus et mérités.

Quatre va d'une personne ou d'un groupe à un autre, accompagné de Rashid et d'Auda, parfois de Duo, pour féliciter les artistes personnellement.

Constatant que son verre est vide et que les serveurs passant à proximité ne lui présentent rien d'intéressant sur leur plateau, Duo le laisse un moment pour aller chercher ce dont il a envie directement sur l'une des tables.

Il jette un oeil circulaire sur les jardins avec un léger sourire, comme s'il appréciait seulement la soirée et non comme s'il cherchait à piéger quelqu'un...

Depuis l'ouverture du buffet, il sent le regard d'Heero sur lui, lourd, pesant, mais toujours de loin.

Il sait d'où il le regarde, mais il ne le voit pas, et ça le met sous pression, même s'il n'en montre rien.

C'est comme s'il était traqué et il déteste cette impression.

Manquerait plus qu'on leur passe "moi vouloir être chat" en musique d'ambiance...

Il aperçoit Quatre discutant avec Trowa et Catherine, près de la fontaine, mais nulle trace d'Heero, alors qu'il sait, qu'il _sent_ sa présence...

Au moins Quatre à l'air de passer un bon moment, c'est le principal...

Il soupire discrètement en portant son jus de fruits à ses lèvres, les yeux clos pour en savourer la fraîcheur.

Lorsqu'il les rouvre, l'objet de toutes ses préoccupation se trouve devant lui, s'avançant avec assurance dans sa direction.

Duo ne fait pas un mouvement, il ne veut pas lui donner cette satisfaction, même s'il n'en mène pas large ; son coeur bat tellement fort qu'il songe même à y jeter un oeil pour s'assurer que c'est pas visible.

Mais il reste immobile et rend son regard à Heero, le défiant de la même façon, répondant par un "_N'approche pas davantage_" au "_Arrêtes-moi si tu peux_" qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux.

Des yeux de plus en plus visibles, de plus en plus proches...

C'est comme si Heero ne voulait pas s'arrêter d'avancer, comme si sa route était complètement dégagée, comme si Duo était immatériel et qu'il pouvait le traverser...

Et effectivement, il ne s'arrête pas.

Il avance jusqu'à se coller à Duo, tendant la main derrière lui pour attraper quelque chose, et Duo n'en revient pas de son audace.

- Ce canapé me fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure, murmure-t-il, les lèvres à un souffle de son oreille, sa joue à un souffle de la sienne.

- Il y en a à chaque table, répond Duo, d'une voix plus ferme qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Tu pourrais te tenir, quand même...

- C'est celui-là que je voulais, réplique Heero en reculant légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il mord dedans, puis le présente à la bouche de Duo.

- Ouvre la bouche, Duo...

Duo s'exécute, complètement envoûté par sa présence, soumis à son regard électrique et à sa voix rauque qui commande aux sens, ainsi qu'à ces mots si évocateurs, que son cerveau a transposé dans un tout autre contexte.

Heero sourit et glisse le reste du canapé dans sa bouche, retirant lentement son index en une provocante caresse, avant de passer son pouce sous sa lèvre où une miette s'est posée.

- J'espère que tu seras aussi obéissant, cette nuit, _koi_...

Ces mots ramènent brusquement Duo à la réalité.

Il fronce les sourcils et repousse Heero de sa main plaquée sur son torse.

Enfin, il essaie...

- Je...

- Chuuut, le coupe Heero en posant son index en travers de ses lèvres, son autre main s'enroulant autour de la sienne qu'il a crispé sur son verre. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Duo, ajoute-t-il en portant leurs mains et le verre qu'elles tiennent à ses lèvres pour lécher le bord, avant d'en boire une gorgée. A tout à l'heure, que tu viennes de toi-même... ou non.

Il fait demi-tour, laissant un Duo enrager, la bouche pleine.

C'est ainsi que le trouve Quatre en le rejoignant.

- Eh bien, mon Duo, tu n'as pas pour habitude de te donner ainsi en spectacle...

- Je vais le tuer... répond Duo après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

- Vraiment... ? C'est pas ce qu'on aurait cru, à l'instant...

- Non, continue Duo en ne lui prêtant pas attention, perdu dans ses ruminations et sa frustration, je ne vais pas le tuer, je vais l'émasculer et lui faire rôtir soin engin que je lui servirai en sauce, je l'obligerai à lécher l'assiette !

- Duo !

Cette fois, le jeune homme regarde son ami.

- Quoi ? Certains toreros mangent bien les testicules du taureau qu'ils ont abattu, non ?

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas un torero et Heero n'est pas un taureau, alors tu te calmes. Il y a d'autres moyens de régler vos différents, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il me grille les neurones, j'arrive pas à réfléchir... soupire-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Mais se souvenant du geste d'Heero, il le repose rageusement sur la table.

- Duo... s'inquiète Quatre en lui prenant la main entre les siennes.

- Laisse tomber, t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il nous regarde et je ne veux pas lui offrir la satisfaction de me voir dans cet état. Alors dis-moi, reprend-il en souriant, ça va, toi ? Je t'ai vu discuter avec Trowa, avant que je ne me fasse stupidement piégé par cet abruti congelé de cavalier de...

- Duo !

- Désolé... Alors ? Avec Trowa ?

- On a juste échangé quelques mots, je l'ai félicité, comme tous les autres.

- Et ? demande Duo, le coeur réchauffé par la lueur dans le regard de son ami.

- Et je vais prendre congé, donc si tu pouvais...

- Attirer l'attention de tout le monde pour que tu puisses les saluer...

- Dans un premier temps, oui, et...

- Et conduire Trowa dans tes appartements, ensuite... Mission acceptée !

- Et dans un troisième et dernier temps, Duo, je voudrais que tu t'amuses.

Le sourire de Duo perd de son éclat.

- Tu sais, je crois vraiment que c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Il vaut mieux que je rentre.

Quatre pose sa main sur la joue de Duo et la caresse avec son pouce.

- Il t'a complètement envoûté, je t'avais jamais vu si troublé.

- C'est pour ça que je vais gentiment retourné à l'orphelinat, une fois que je t'aurais amené Trowa. Mais si ça va pas, t'hésite pas à m'appeler, ok ?

- Ca ira pour moi. Mais tu es sûr... ?

- Oui, Little Angel, assure-t-il en retirant sa main de sa joue pour la serrer entre les siennes. Si je consomme pas, je risque pas de devenir dépendant. Je dis pas ça pour toi, hein ?

- T'en fais pas, je suis bien décidé à profiter de cette nuit. Mais tu as raison, c'est peut-être mieux que tu rentres, si tu le ressens comme ça.

Duo regarde longuement son meilleur ami.

- Hey, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, t'en fais pas. J'ai passé l'une des meilleures soirée de ma vie et je te le dois, encore une fois. Je t'aime, mon Duo, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, my Little Angel, répond-il en le serrant fort dans ses bras. T'es prêt pour ton petit discours ?

- Oui.

- Ok.

Les couverts étant interdits, le verre également, Duo attrape deux coupes en argent et les entrechoque pour attirer l'attention, afin que Quatre puisse saluer et remercier une dernière fois les artistes.

Après quelques mots, il prend congé sous les applaudissements applaudissant lui aussi les artistes une dernière fois.

Duo fait un dernier petit tour rapide des jardins, puis conduit Trowa à des appartements secondaires pour qu'il puisse se doucher et se changer

Ceci fait, il l'escorte jusqu'aux appartements de Quatre.

La fouille réglementaire effectuée, Auda, l'agent de sécurité en poste devant les quartiers princiers, s'éloigne autant que la prudence le permet.

Il sait pertinemment ce qui va se passer derrière les portes de l'appartement et il ne tient pas à en avoir une démonstration sonore.

Duo lui fait un signe de tête, puis frappe et entre.

- Angel ?

- Oui mon Duo, répond-il en se levant, reposant son violon sur le petit fauteuil. Entrez.

Duo lui sourit, appréciant son choix vestimentaire.

Quatre a troqué son kami pour un pantalon de toile beige et une chemisette blanche. Une tenue simple et légère, mais qui n'enlève rien à sa beauté, bien au contraire.

Duo s'avance jusqu'à lui, alors que Trowa ne fait que quelques pas dans la pièce, et lui plante un énorme baiser sur la joue.

- T'es à tomber, murmure-t-il discrètement à son oreille, avant de reprendre normalement. Je te laisse avec Trowa. Bonne soirée et à demain.

- Merci, mon Duo, à plus tard.

Duo sort sur un dernier sourire aux deux hommes.

Il salue Auda, et les différents gardes en faction, alors qu'il traverse les quartiers réservés à Quatre.

A peine les a-t-il quitté, prenant la direction de la sortie du Palais, que deux bras l'enserrent par derrière, doucement, mais fermement.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

- Je me suis bêtement imaginé que tu serais retourné directement d'où tu viens...

Heero le retourne et le plaque contre le mur du couloir vide, toujours avec cette fermeté sans violence.

- J'ai une affaire en cours, répond-il en pressant son corps contre le sien.

- Obsédé.

- Par toi, complètement. Tu connais sûrement un endroit plus tranquille ? ajoute-t-il avant de lécher son oreille.

- Pour t'y enfermer et que tu te calmes jusqu'à ce que Trowa vienne te récupérer ? demande-t-il, décidé à réagir, cette fois-ci. Bien sûr ! T'as une préférence pour la couleur des murs ?

Heero resserre ses mains autour des poignets de Duo, lui relevant les bras au-dessus de la tête, et glisse sa jambe entre les siennes, comme à l'atelier.

Duo tente de résister, mais il n'y arrive pas ; il sait qu'il possède la force de lutter, mais c'est la volonté qui lui pose problème.

Heero lui prend toute son énergie, comme un aimant, il aspire sa volonté et sa résistance...

- Crois-moi Duo, tu n'as pas envie que je me calme, réplique Heero en commençant à se frotter de manière suggestive contre lui. Et si tu veux connaître ma couleur préférée, c'est celle de tes yeux.

Duo, à l'agonie, se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et se fait violence pour ne pas céder.

Mais son corps ne lui répond presque plus, il a déjà commencé à répondre aux sollicitation de celui d'Heero en se frottant à son tour contre lui.

- Heero, arrête ça... y a des caméras... partout...

Heero sourit contre la peau de son cou auquel il a décidé de s'attaquer.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles offrir à la sécurité leur soirée coquine de la semaine, amène-moi ailleurs...

- J'ai pas enviiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Heero vient tout simplement de mordiller cette petite parcelle de peau exactement entre l'oreille et la mâchoire...

Autrement dit, _le_ point faible de Duo, l'une des zones les plus sensibles et érogène de son anatomie.

- T'es sûr ? reprend Heero avant de passer sa langue sur la légère morsure puis de souffler dessus.

- Connard... halète Duo, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux, son bassin cherchant malgré lui plus de contact avec celui d'Heero, ses mains libérées se crispant sur ses épaules.

- J'ai promis de te faire crier autre chose...

Duo le repousse brutalement, et durant une petite seconde ils se défient du regard.

Puis Duo attrape le poignet d'Heero et l'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'aux appartements qu'il occupe, lorsqu'il reste dormir au palais.

Il pousse Heero à l'intérieur et referme la porte.

Heero embrasse la pièce du regard et s'arrête sur l'immense lit à baldaquin.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

- Hey !

Le cavalier se retourne vers Duo, qui s'est appuyé contre la porte, après l'avoir refermée.

- Hn ?

- Tu as promis quelque chose, non ? demande-t-il en faisant sauter les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Ravi de cet appel, de ce qu'il lit dans le regard assombri de Duo, autant que par ses mots, Heero s'avance, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, sur lesquelles il passe sensuellement la langue...

- Exact.

- Alors la visite guidée, ce sera pour plus tard, décide-t-il en agrippant Heero par son t-shirt pour le plaquer contre lui.

- Content de voir que t'es devenu raisonnable, sourit Heero contre ses lèvres, ses mains sur ses hanches.

- T'as appuyé sur le bon bouton, faut croire...

- Oh non, je ne l'ai même pas encore trouvé... réplique Heero en essayant de prendre ses lèvres plus franchement.

Mais Duo se dérobe et glisse un index entre leurs deux bouches pour les séparer.

- Fini de jouer, cavalier, t'as plutôt intérêt à assurer et être à la hauteur de ce que tu m'as fait miroiter avec tellement de prétention... l'avertit-il tout en retirant son doigt.

Et avant même de pouvoir penser à répondre, Heero est bâillonné par la bouche gourmande et avide de Duo.

La première nanoseconde de surprise passée, durant laquelle il se demande furtivement quelle bête il vient de lâcher, Heero répond à son baiser, dévorant sa bouche avec une virtuosité étourdissante.

Une dernière question flotte encore à la surface du cerveau noyé de désir de Duo : comment a-t-il pu vouloir essayer d'échapper à _ça_ ?

Une question vite balayée, aussi vite que celle que s'est posée Heero, sans que l'une ou l'autre aient laissé entrapercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse...

oOo

-

_**Pendant ce temps là, dans les appartements de Quatre Raberba Winner.  
-**_

Après le départ de Duo, les deux hommes sont restés un moment face à face, à se regarder en silence.

Plutôt à se dévorer des yeux, le désir visible et sensible entre eux, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne cherche à le cacher.

Quatre s'avance enfin pour lui tendre une coupe de vin qu'il lui a servi, après avoir consenti à le quitter des yeux un court moment.

- Merci, répond Trowa en la saisissant, frôlant délicieusement ses doigts au passage.

- Je vous en prie, répond-il avant de se reculer, remettant volontairement une certaine distance entre eux.

Ils portent tous les deux leurs coupes à leurs lèvres, leurs yeux de nouveau plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

Trowa tend sa main pour déposer sa coupe sur la desserte, à proximité, mais ne fait pas un mouvement de plus.

Il ne sait pas ce que cet homme attend de lui.

Bien sûr, la raison de sa présence est claire...

Mais il n'est pas du genre à sauter sur quelqu'un.

Même si, à cet instant, il en meure d'envie.

Pourtant, il n'oublie pas le contrat qu'il doit honorer.

C'est sa seule chance de le remplir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie de mercenaire - mais a-t-il seulement connu autre chose, un jour ? - il se dit qu'il ne sortira probablement pas vivant de cette mission.

Et ce n'est pas cette idée qui le met mal à l'aise, en cet instant.

Non, ce qui fissure le masque légendaire d'impassibilité qu'on attribue à l'Agent 03, dans son métier, c'est cet ange qui se trouve face à lui.

Il n'a jamais eu d'états d'âmes ou de cas de conscience.

Il a toujours refusé les contrats visant les enfants pour que ça ne change pas.

Une fois, une seule, Heero et lui se sont retrouvés à devoir neutraliser une enfant de huit ans ; elle s'appelait Mariemeia, et n'était en fait qu'une marionnette aux mains de son grand-père, qui s'est servi de son nom pour fomenter une rébellion. Cette crise a conduit leur pays au bord de la guerre civile, mais heureusement, l'évolution de la situation les a dispenser de la tuer.

Aujourd'hui, Mariemeia est une enfant presque comme tous les autres...

Mais la personne qui se trouve face à lui, ce soir, est bel et bien un homme, malgré la douceur et l'innocence presque enfantine qui l'enveloppe.

Ses traits, son corps, le désir qui brille dans son regard sont ceux d'un homme qui trouble profondément le mercenaire.

- Mr Raberba Winner, je suis très honoré par votre invitation et je vous en remercie.

- Merci d'y avoir répondu favorablement, Mr Barton. Je tenais à vous féliciter une nouvelle fois pour la qualité de votre spectacle. J'ai réellement passé une excellente soirée.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Quatre sourit et repose sa coupe sur la table, à côté de la bouteille.

- Trowa, pourrions-nous laisser tomber le "vous" et les "monsieur" et toutes ces politesses qui n'ont plus lieu d'être ? Nous devons avoir sensiblement le même âge, bien que votre amnésie empêche de le confirmer.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. D'après les analyses des médecins qui m'ont soigné, à l'époque, je devrais avoir aujourd'hui 24 ou 25 ans. Je sais que vous en avez 23, tout comme Duo.

- Effectivement. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé.

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit et le coeur de Trowa s'emballe.

Il doit tuer Quatre Raberba Winner.

Il sait qu'il ira au bout.

Il espère ne pas en réchapper, parce qu'il est certain de ne jamais pouvoir continuer à vivre en sachant qu'il a tué un ange.

Il est vrai que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, Quatre a peut-être fait de mauvaises choses...

Trowa n'y croit pas vraiment.

Il a toujours refusé de savoir pourquoi on lui indiquait telle cible ou telle autre, l'un de ses principes et de ne rien savoir sur sa future victime.

Pour la première fois, il le regretterait presque.

Mais en a-t-il besoin ?

Duo ne lui en a-t-il pas suffisamment dit ?

Duo...

Même quand il pense à lui, Trowa a un serrement au coeur : jamais il ne s'était attaché si vite à quelqu'un.

Et jamais Heero n'avait craqué si vite sur quelqu'un, au-delà du physique.

- Veux-tu boire ou manger quelque chose, Trowa ?

- Merci, j'ai bien profité du buffet. C'était délicieux.

- Je te remercie, je transmettrai ton compliment au personnel en cuisine. Mais n'hésite pas à te servir, si tu veux quelque chose de plus léger, surtout. Il y a le panier à fruits, et s'ils sont trop gros, tu peux utiliser le couteau à fruits.

Trowa suit le geste de Quatre, qui passe sa main sur les fruits... et le couteau, en argent, certainement.

- Merci, Quatre.

- Mais de rien.

Quelque chose passe dans le regard de l'héritier et Trowa a l'impression d'être mis à nu.

Serait-il possible... qu'il sache ?

Trowa ne montre rien de son trouble, il reste impassible.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Quatre referme sa main autour du manche du couteau et s'en saisit, avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Trowa ne fait toujours aucun mouvement, même lorsque Quatre, arrivé à sa hauteur, se met lentement à tourner autour de lui, le frôlant d'une main, lui faisant sentir la pointe du couteau de l'autre.

- Je vois. Tu aimes donc ce genre de jeu, murmure Trowa, décidé à le suivre.

Il sent le souffle chaud de Quatre sur sa nuque, qui se couvre de chaire de poule, puis sa main glisser le couteau dans la sienne, allant même jusqu'à lui faire refermer ses doigts dessus.

- Il est pour toi, murmure-t-il à son oreille, avant de se détacher et de revenir devant lui pour lui faire face.

Leurs regards s'accrochent de nouveau.

- Qu'aimerais-tu que je te fasse avec ?

Les mains du Prince glissent sous la chemise de l'Artiste, au tissu du même vert trouble et indéfini que ses yeux.

Il caresse son ventre aux abdos parfaitement dessinés, puis remonte sur son torse tout aussi finement musclé, sans le quitter du regard, avec cette même lueur indéfinissable qui parle aux sens.

- Remplis ta mission, Trowa Barton, Agent 03, répond-il avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres un peu sèches. Tues-moi... mais avant, ajoute-t-il en écartant brusquement les bras , toujours sous la chemise de Trowa, la déchirant inévitablement, avant de me donner une mort définitive, apporte-moi une dernière petite mort.

Trowa le regarde longuement : ce n'est pas un jeu, Quatre est sérieux et déterminé.

Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, l'ayant percé à jour, Trowa n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver face à lui.

Il a aussi déchiré sa chemise de cette façon particulière pour lui montrer la force qu'il possède, déjà dans les bras, celle de se défendre, si besoin est.

Au moins le temps d'alerter sa garde, toujours en alerte.

Trowa sait pertinemment qu'il n'est là que parce que Quatre le veut.

Parce qu'il veut... mourir ?

Vraiment ?

- Tu es prêt à mourir... pourquoi ? demande-t-il sans laisser passer la moindre émotion dans sa voix, alors qu'il est profondément troublé par la tournure prise par les évènements.

- Tu ne me croirais pas.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Trowa le saisit par le bras et reprend le contrôle de la situation.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Quatre se retrouve dos contre le torse de Trowa, le couteau à fruits sous sa gorge.

- Pourquoi ? répète Trowa.

Quatre se détend, s'abandonne entre ses bras, sans même frissonner sous la morsure du couteau sur sa peau fine.

- Je pourrais te sortir le discours du riche héritier qui ne trouve aucun intérêt à sa vie, à part son meilleur ami, qu'il enchaîne à son triste sort, bien malgré lui. J'ai tout ce que je peux rêver d'avoir, il ne me manquait que l'Amour, ce sentiment qui nous fait nous sentir si vivant. Je l'ai ressenti, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, et les quelques instants passés avec toi l'ont confirmé. Je peux mourir, à présent, et plus encore si tu m'offres ce cadeau de m'aimer, pour quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Mourir de plaisir entre tes bras, mourir ensuite de la main de celui qui a fait naître un tel sentiment en moi, si vite, si fort. Je ne désire rien d'autre.

Trowa ne répond rien toujours aussi immobile, sans desserrer son étreinte mortelle ; d'un geste, il peut faire jaillir le sang et la vie de la gorge de Quatre.

Ils en ont tous les deux douloureusement conscience.

Quatre choisit de se concentrer sur le souffle chaud de Trowa, qu'il sent glisser sur sa nuque, sous l'oreille et jusqu'à son cou.

Il sent également les battements de son coeur contre son dos, dans sa poitrine mise à nue, à peine couverte par des lambeau de tissu, vestige d'une chemise qui lui allait si bien, pourtant.

Quatre laisse aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Trowa et remonte une de ses mains pour caresser sa joue, enroulant doucement l'autre autour de son poignet.

- Je suis empathe, Trowa. Je sens ton trouble, et sache qu'il n'a pas lieu d'être. Tu en as envie, toi aussi. Alors aimes-moi, prends-moi tant que tu le souhaites. Et à notre dernière communion... tues-moi.

Trowa lâche le couteau, qui heurte le tapis sans un bruit et retourne Quatre pour l'embrasser presque violemment, mais sans le blesser.

Face à cet élan passionné, Quatre n'a d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à lui, tout en lui rendant son baiser, alors que Trowa l'entraîne jusqu'à la table, sur laquelle il le renverse.

La corbeille de fruits, le vase de fleurs, la bouteille de vin et la coupe à peine entamée, ainsi que deux livres qui s'y trouvaient, atterrissent sans casse sur le tapis, mais avec un incroyable désordre.

La nappe de tissu ne résiste pas non plus, lorsque Quatre referme ses mains et ses doigts dessus, son corps soumit à la fougueuse possession de Trowa.

Leurs vêtements arrachés n'ont pas meilleure allure...

Leur étreinte a quelque chose d'animale, mais sans être brutale.

C'est une union, une communion passionnée, à la lenteur imposée, pour savourer chaque seconde de ce moment qu'ils savent unique, parce qu'ils s'aiment au-delà de toute raison, et également désespérée, car c'est leur première et unique fois.

Contre toute logique, ils voudraient que cette torture cesse autant qu'ils voudraient qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

Les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de Quatre sont dues essentiellement au plaisir violent qu'il éprouve.

Trowa, lui, se répète qu'en souillant le corps de son ange, il parviendra ensuite plus facilement à le tuer...

Se répétant cela au rythme de ses coups de boutoir, il caresse Quatre plus vivement pour le conduire à une jouissance telle celle qu'il sent arriver en lui.

Il est prêt lui-même à se retenir le plus possible, pour qu'ils puissent se libérer tous les deux, ensemble.

Ce qui arrive sans qu'il ait vraiment eu à faire grand chose, tant leur fusion est parfaite.

Et leur libération est si violente et longue, qu'elle les mène au bord de l'évanouissement, Quatre plus sûrement que Trowa.

Avant qu'il ne se laisse aller, le prince du désert sent les mains de Trowa caresser son visage, puis ses mains glisser autour de son cou, alors qu'il est toujours en lui.

Et doucement, les mains se resserrent.

Les yeux de Trowa sont tellement tristes, Quatre aimerait le rassurer...

Alors il fait un dernier effort et tend sa main pour caresser sa joue.

- Mon amour... mon seul amour... Embrasse-moi... pour recueillir... mon dernier souffle...

Trowa resserre encore ses mains, tout en se penchant sur lui pour emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes, avec une douceur et une tendresse à l'opposé du geste horrible qu'il s'apprête à commettre.

Quatre sent confusément quelque chose glisser sur sa joue

Sans chercher à déterminer si cette larme provient de ses yeux ou de ceux de Trowa, il se laisse enfin sombrer, gagné par une paix qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu et à laquelle il n'a jamais cessé d'aspirer...

-

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure :**

¤ _se cache derrière sa pancarte **PAS TAPER**_ ! ¤

_Avant toute chose, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre_

_Je l'écris noir sur blanc, cette fic N'EST PAS une de deathfic, je ne fais pas partie de ces auteurs sadiques qui n'avertissent pas les lecteurs, qui tuent les personnages et en note de fin, qui écrivent "oh zut, j'ai oublié de vous dire que c'était une deathfic" !  
Mon avis là-dessus est que c'est un manque de respect, alors sans juger ceux qui le font, je précise juste que ce n'est et ce ne sera **jamais** mon cas._

_Faudrait déjà que j'ai l'idée de faire une deathfic un jour... c'est carrément pas mon truc, et c'est pas parce que je suis heureuse dans ma vie, mon moral est digne d'un grand huit comme beaucoup XD_

_J'avoue qu'à un moment je n'allais pas très bien, et j'en étais là de ma fic et furtivement j'ai pensé l'arrêter ici ; j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse très rapidement MDR !_

_Qu'est-ce que je suis bavarde aujourd'hui...  
Bon, d'accord, c'est pour vous faire oublier la fin du chapitre, j'avoue !_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a une suite, comme indiquée dans la trame, il reste deux chapitres ou trois, pour que ce soit équilibré, mais comme c'est écrit mais pas tapé, je sais pas la place que ça prend en format word.  
Je promets de faire le plus vite possible étant donné que j'ai été très sadique en arrêtant là !_

_Malgré la perfidie dont j'ai fait preuve avec cette fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous serez là au prochain XD, **"L'agonie de la proie" **: c'est une preuve supplémentaire que ce n'est pas une deathfic, une proie qui agonise n'est pas morte... pas encore, vous me direz, mais ce n'est pas obligé qu'elle meure..._

_A dès que possible et bonne fin de semaine à tous !_

_Lysa_

_. . ._


	4. L'agonie de la Proie

**Titre** : Cible Verrouillée !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Fahim.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Auda, Fahim._

_**Résumé**_ : le réveil peut parfois être si douloureux...

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos messages, je n'ai pas répondu à beaucoup d'entre vous, exceptionnellement, j'ai privilégié l'écriture du chapitre aux réponses personnelles, mais je le ferai, promis. J'adresse **un énorme merci** à ceux qui étaient au courant pour mon petit problème de santé et qui m'ont soutenu, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je guéris doucemen et ne force pas, promis... Je remercie ma très chère **Karine** qui m'a aidé à taper ce chapitre, quand je n'y arrivais pas, qui a remplacé ma vision déficiente ces quatre derniers jours. _(De nada ma Lysa, c'est un plaisir de bosser avec toi et de découvrir des trucs grâce à toi, je connaissais pas le monde de la fanfiction avant ça !)_

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et répondra aux nombreuses questions qu'il a suscité.  
Je précise d'ailleurs, concernant l'une d'elle qui est revenue dans plusieurs messages, que Quatre n'est pas le commanditaire de son propre assassinat, comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre. Ca aurait pu faire une fic intéressante, mais ça ne m'aurait pas laissé assez de matière pour développer d'autres personnages, comme Heero et Duo, dont il sera un peu plus question au chapitre suivant. Mais pour l'heure, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Réponse aux Rewiews anonymes :  
**_**Fanny** : merci pour ta review et non, je ne te donnerai pas les moyens de me maudire, je ne suis pas de ces auteures qui donne le bâton pour se faire battre ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera raison de m'avoir pardonné et aussi les réponses à tes questions...

_**Dédicace**_ : Ma fic est toujours dédiée à ma très chère **Claire**.

**A tous je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Trame **_:

Chapitre Un : L'approche du Chasseur

Chapitre Deux : Cible verrouillée

Chapitre Trois : L'étreinte mortelle du Chasseur

**Chapitre Quatre : l'agonie de la Proie**

Chapitre Cinq : l'Eveil d'un Chasseur.

* * *

**-**

**Chapitre Quatre : l'agonie de la Proie.**

**-**

**-  
**Duo ouvre brusquement les yeux.

- Enfin tu te réveilles, _koi... _Décidément, je suis vraiment trop bon...

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour retrouver ses repères et analyser sa situation ; ceci fait, il se redresse en repoussant Heero, qui s'occupe de lui laisser une énième marque sur sa peau.

- Désolé, Heero, mais ...

- Tu crois faire quoi, au juste ? le coupe-t-il en le rallongeant de force sous lui.

- Ecoute, c'était bien, vraiment bien, même, mais là, tu vois, j'ai plus la tête à ça... Y a un truc qui va pas et je dois aller vérifier...

- Tu feras ça plus tard... réplique Heero en lui mordillant l'oreille, tout en glissant une main entre leurs deux corps.

- Non, le repousse Duo fermement, c'est sérieux ! C'est vrai que t'assure, Heero, mais désolé pour ton ego, il m'en faut plus pour me faire tourner de l'oeil. Il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Quatre...

- C'est franchement pas sympa de penser à ton pote dans un pareil moment, tu sais... Laisse-moi te le faire oublier définitivement...

Il tente d'embrasser Duo, mais celui-ci le repousse de nouveau plus brutalement et se lève.

Si Heero a bien soupçonné sa force, durant leur étreinte des plus passionnées et fougueuses, il l'a apparemment sous-estimée.

Et il déteste plus que tout commettre des erreurs de jugement.

Ce que Duo voit à l'expression qu'il affiche, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui l'a provoqué.

- Désolé, Heero, s'excuse-t-il, je ne voulais pas être blessant. Ca n'a vraiment rien à voir avec toi. Quatre et moi, on est lié, je ne saurai pas t'expliquer, ajoute-t-il en s'habillant rapidement. Il ne va pas bien, je l'ai senti, je le sens encore. Je préfère m'assurer que ça s'est bien passé avec Trowa et qu'il me fait pas une grosse déprime, c'est tout, je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, Heero l'attrape par le poignet, d'un mouvement si vif que Duo n'a rien vu venir, et le plaque au lit, le chevauchant pour le bloquer sous lui.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, Duo.

- Bordel, Heero, arrête de faire le con ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer, là !

- Moi non plus.

Quelque chose dans son regard inquiète sérieusement Duo.

- Heero, laisse-moi partir, demande-t-il d'une voix plus froide que son timbre habituel.

- Inutile, il est sûrement déjà trop tard pour ton ami.

Duo blêmit, prit d'un vertige qui l'aurait sûrement fait tomber, s'il n'était pas déjà couché.

Heero s'est préparé à sa réaction, il a même pensé au fait que la colère et le désespoir décupleraient sûrement ses forces, il a bien noté qu'il en a plus que ce qu'il avait cru, jusque là..

Mais malgré tout, encore une fois, il a sous-estimé Duo.

Une lueur sauvage et folle traverse ses yeux plus violets que bleus, à cet instant.

C'est la seule chose que voit Heero avant de se sentir littéralement décoller, puis voler à travers la pièce, pour atterrir violemment au sol ; l'impact lui coupe le souffle, tout comme une constatation des plus dérangeantes : un peu plus près du mur, il se rompait le cou.

Sans plus prêter attention à Heero, Duo quitte les appartements et se précipite dans ceux de Quatre, dont il enfonce presque la porte, le garde, alerté par sa course effrénée, sur ses talons.

Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois entré dans la chambre et se retient de crier le prénom de son ami, dont il devine la forme allongée dans son lit...

Seul...

- Quatre... l'appelle-t-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, sa main se posant avec appréhension sur sa joue.

Il soupire de soulagement en sentant la chaleur de sa peau, le souffle chaud qui s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes et le pouls régulier qu'il a pris discrètement en glissant deux doigts sur son cou.

- Mr Duo ? murmure à son tour le garde en s'approchant, inquiet. Que se passe-t-il, dois-je donner l'alerte ?

Duo réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve... Je me fais trop de soucis pour lui, il faut que je me reprenne, là ! sourit-il avec un ton faussement léger.

- C'est normal, Mr Duo, vous êtes comme deux frères, répond le garde, rassuré. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Est-ce vous qui étiez en poste lorsque le jeune homme que j'ai escorté est parti ?

- Oui, nous venions de relever le tour de garde. C'était il y a environ quarante-cinq minutes. Je suis entré dans les appartements m'assurer que Maître Quatre allait bien, il dormait. Quelque chose m'aurait échappé ?

- Je me demande... murmure-t-il en continuant de caresser le visage de Quatre, avec une très grande tendresse.

Alors qu'il s'attarde sur sa joue, son regard glisse sur son cou, et il remarque une zone plus sombre... puis une autre.

Comprenant soudain de quoi il s'agit, il remonte le drap pour les dissimuler au garde.

- Mr Duo ? Pardonnez-moi, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose...

- Je pensais à voix haute, ce n'est rien d'important, lui répond Duo. Dites-moi, Fahim, j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, Mr Duo, je vous écoute.

- Il y avait un homme avec moi, dans mes appartements. Pouvez-vous aller voir s'il s'y trouve encore ? Il n'a pas du comprendre que je l'abandonne ainsi, le pauvre...

- D'accord, Mr Duo, sourit le jeune garde, compréhensif. Je vais appeler Hosni pour qu'il me remplace et j'y vais.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Que dois-je lui dire, si nous l'y trouvons ?

- Raccompagnez-le simplement aux jardins clos, s'il souhaite rejoindre les autres artistes installés dans le campement provisoire ou alors à l'entrée du Palais, s'il veut rejoindre sa caravane à l'emplacement du Cirque. Je réglerai ça avec lui demain, je me suis assez amusé. Cette nuit, je préfère rester auprès de Quatre.

- Très bien, Mr Duo. Si vous restez là, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre Hosni, vous nous valez tous. Je reviens vous informer de la situation au plus vite.

- Merci, Fahim.

Le garde sort, refermant la porte, le privant de source de lumière, alors Duo allume la petite lampe de chevet.

Durant toute leur conversation à voix basse, Quatre n'a pas bougé.

D'après les mots et l'attitude d'Heero, il aurait dû être... mort.

Et pourtant, Dieu merci, il est là, marqué mais en vie, et Trowa est parti...

Que s'est-il donc passé ?

Et surtout, comment a-t-il pu laisser une telle chose se produire ?

Les mots de Fahim résonne cruellement à ses oreilles : "vous nous valez tous".

_"Je ne vaux rien"_, se désole-t-il en abaissant le drap pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Il passe ses doigts sur les traces violacées, qui sont autant d'insultes à la pureté de Quatre, comme pour les effacer, alors que des larmes de rage roulent sur ses propres joues.

- _Tu vas le payer très cher, Trowa Barton... Qui que tu sois_, assure-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Quatre, reprend-il en se penchant sur son ami, _my_ _Little angel_, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît... Je suis si désolé... Quatre, je m'en veux, je n'ai absolument rien vu... Quatre...

Le prince du désert remue doucement, puis ouvre les yeux.

- Duo... articule-t-il difficilement en se redressant.

Duo vérifie que la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de chevet n'a pas été ouverte et entamée, puis il l'ouvre de lui-même pour en servir un verre à Quatre, qui ne boit qu'une gorgée, avant de le lui rendre.

Ses mains remontent jusqu'à son cou et il grimace.

Et lorsque tout lui revient en mémoire, ses larmes coulent, se mêlant à celles qui s'attardent encore sur le visage de Duo, qui le serre fort dans ses bras.

- Duo...

- Je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais jamais cru... Pardonne-moi, _Little angel_...

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Duo, je le savais...

- Comment ça, tu savais ? s'étrangle presque Duo, en se détachant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Quatre, ne me dis pas... Non, ne me dis pas que tu es derrière tout ça ?

- Non, Duo. J'ai seulement compris, dès que j'ai vu Trowa. Et en attendant que tu me l'amènes ici, j'ai fait mes recherches et obtenu confirmation.

- Quoi ? Si rapidement ?

- J'avais déjà des soupçons, depuis que j'ai annoncé qu'il y aurait une représentation du _Cirque Mobile Suits_, ce soir, et...

- Quoi ? le coupe Duo, de plus en plus atterré. Ca fait trois jours ! Tu... Quatre, tu ne m'as rien dit de tes soupçons, tout ce temps ? Tu m'as laissé _le_ conduire jusqu'à toi ! Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je l'amène à tes appartements, tu savais déjà pourquoi il était là, et tu... Bon sang, Quatre, tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?

- Duo, je...

Le regard de l'héritier se fait fuyant, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé, avec son meilleur ami.

Duo se relève, le coeur broyé ; après Heero et Trowa, il se sent trahi pour la troisième fois, et de manière plus douloureuse encore.

- Tu voulais _vraiment_ mourir... Comment as-tu pu ? Comment... Quatre !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Duo, mais il faut que tu me comprennes... Je l'aime...

- Quoi ? _Quoi_ ? répète-t-il un ton au-dessus. Non mais dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar, et que je vais me réveiller, et que tout ira bien ! Ou alors c'est une grosse blague toute pourrie pour te distraire, hein ? Non, tu n'irais pas aussi loin...

Quatre essaie de se lever, mais pris de vertige, il retombe assis sur son lit.

Alors Duo revient vers lui et se rassoit à ses côtés, se prenant la tête dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Quatre sur son épaule ; il tourne donc le visage vers lui, attendant qu'il le sorte du brouillard dans lequel il se débat depuis son réveil.

- Tu avais raison, je suis tombé amoureux de Trowa dès le premier regard, un véritable coup de foudre, avoue Quatre en lui offrant l'un de ces regards doux et honnête qu'il lui a souvent connu, ne cherchant plus à se dérober au sien, où le reproche est encore présent. Dans les yeux de Trowa, j'ai vu l'amour et la mort... Mourir dans les bras de la personne que j'aime, de mon âme soeur, car c'est ce qu'il est, à n'en point douter, c'est ce que je voulais. Pardonne-moi, Duo.

- Mais tu délires complètement, Quatre ! T'as trop lu de livres; ou quoi ? Tu t'es mis à l'opium, c'est ça ?

- Je t'en prie, Duo, calme ta colère et écoute-moi...

Duo se relève, incapable de tenir en place.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tu étais prêt à mourir, cette nuit, comme ça, à nous abandonner, avec notre culpabilité, notre douleur... C'est de l'égoïsme, Quatre, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais capable de...

- Ca suffit, Duo ! le coupe Quatre en tapant du poing sur le lit, plus fatigué qu'énervé. Je t'avais écrit une lettre, ainsi qu'à tout le monde, dans laquelle je vous expliquais...

- Great ! le coupe-t-il en levant les mains au plafond. Une lettre ! Une _lettre_ ! répète-t-il encore en insistant sur le mot. Merci du fond du coeur, _Altesse_, j'apprécie _vraiment_ ton geste, le raille-t-il enfin, en se campant fermement devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. P'tain, mais Quatre, j'en ai rien à branler de ta foutue lettre ! T'imagines _deux secondes _ce que je ressens ? T'arrives _deux secondes_ à te mettre à ma place ? T'as les idées encore assez claires pour te servir de ton pouvoir ou ton empathie a grillé en même temps que certains neurones, avec ce putain de coup de foudre qui aurait été bien sympa de frapper ailleurs !?

- Tu penses que je t'ai trahi, répond Quatre, qui n'essaie pas de se protéger de toutes les émotions que lui renvoie Duo, malgré lui.

- Bingo ! Et j'ai tort de le croire ?

- Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois, Duo, mais essaie de me comprendre ! Je pouvais enfin nous libérer, tous les deux. Bien sûr, tu aurais souffert de ma disparition. Mais je sais que tu t'en serais remis, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant les mains, mais sans se lever, le laissant décider de les prendre ou non. Tu as toujours su te relever des épreuves les plus douloureuses.

- Mais tu n'as pas pensé que ce serait la fois de trop ? demande Duo en ignorant ses mains tendues, le coeur serré de devoir faire ça.

- Non, mon Duo, j'ai confiance en ta force intérieure.

- Quatre...

- Je sais que tu ne considères pas prisonnier ni enchaîné à moi, mais notre amitié est une chaîne dorée qui te lie à moi. Seule ma mort pourrait nous en délivrer.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- C'est pourtant la vérité... Avoir rencontré Trowa, ce soir, représentait ma délivrance et la tienne, mon unique chance de briser nos chaînes. Duo, j'ai enfin pu faire quelque chose pour nous. Enfin, je le voulais, mais j'ai échoué... J'ai connu un plaisir sans nom dans les bras de Trowa. Il... il devait me tuer, mais il n'est plus là, et je suis en vie, et tu m'en veux... termine-t-il en posant de nouveau ses mains autour de son cou. Pardonne-moi, Duo, j'ai tout gâché, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

Sa détresse est si grande qu'elle tarit la colère de Duo jusqu'à sa source ; il revient auprès de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

- _Angel_, tu as cru que tu pouvais briser ces liens, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Notre lien est trop puissant et apparemment, celui qui t'unit déjà à Trowa l'est tout autant. Il n'a pu se résoudre à te tuer, et je ne peux me résoudre à t'en vouloir plus longtemps. Quelque part, je commence vraiment à bien comprendre tout le cheminement de tes pensées et pourquoi on en est arrivé là. Mais tu sais, nous...

_Toc toc toc_.

- Ce doit être Fahim, devine Duo en essuyant rapidement son visage et celui de Quatre, pour effacer les traces de larmes. Rallonge-toi et remonte le drap... ok, c'est parfait comme ça.

Il se lève ensuite et va ouvrir la porte, assez grand pour que Fahim puisse voir le lit et Quatre, qui lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Je suis heureux de voir que Maître Quatre va vraiment bien, Mr Duo. Concernant votre, ami, il n'y a aucune trace de lui. Nous avons fait plusieurs fois le tour du Palais pour en être sûr, mais il n'a été trouvé nulle part. Ahmed nous a ensuite révélé l'avoir vu quitter le Palais en direction des jardins clos.

- Je m'en doutais, mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr. Merci, Fahim.

- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Duo se tourne vers Quatre, qui lui fait un signe de tête négatif.

- Ca ira, merci beaucoup, Fahim. Vous pouvez reprendre votre poste.

- Alors bonne fin de nuit, Mr Duo. Maître Quatre.

- Merci, Fahim.

Duo attend qu'il ait quitté les appartements pour refermer la porte de la chambre et revenir auprès de Quatre.

- Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai même pas demandé... Tu es resté ici, alors ?

- Oui. En sortant d'ici, Heero m'a coincé, et... j'ai craqué.

- Il ne t'a pas blessé, au moins ? J'ignore le rôle qu'il a pu avoir...

- Me tenir à distance, certainement. Il m'a blessé dans mon ego et dans mon coeur. C'est toujours douloureux, lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on a été manipulé. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, je savais que ça ne durerait pas, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il s'intéresse à moi pour moi, pas qu'il m'occupe seulement pour détourner mon attention...

- Tu sais, vue ce que j'ai pu percevoir, je doute qu'il ait eu à se forcer. Il aurait pu simplement te laisser partir, alors qu'il t'a retenu ici, où tu étais encore plus en mesure d'intervenir,. Ce que tu as fait, d'ailleurs...

- Un peu tard...

- Mais tu es là, Duo. C'est un risque qu'a pris Heero, et je peux t'assurer qu'il te désirait vraiment.

- Super, je me sens vraiment mieux ! grimace Duo.

- Je suis désolé, Duo.

- Moi aussi, _angel_...

- Je le suis également.

Ils sursautent tous les deux, puis Duo se retourne, debout, sur la défensive.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je suis un assassin professionnel, Duo, répond Heero en s'avançant un peu plus dans la lumière.

En une seconde, Duo fond sur lui et lui décoche un direct qui en aurait fait tomber et assommer plus d'un.

Mais Heero l'a senti venir et sans chercher à l'éviter, il s'est préparé à l'impact ; aussi, il n'est que légèrement déstabilisé, ce qui l'oblige à reculer d'un pas.

Mais il reprend rapidement sa position, faisant tout de même jouer sa mâchoire une ou deux fois.

- Je te préviens, lui dit Duo en revenant se mettre devant Quatre, tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu de Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas ma mission, répond-il en ignorant la douleur de sa mâchoire.

- Il se fout de ma gueule, en plus !

- Duo, calme-toi, il n'est pas là pour me tuer.

- Ah oui ? Et que nous vaut l'honneur de sa visite, d'après toi ? demande-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers son ami, derrière lui. Tu viens présenter des excuses, peut-être ? reprend-il en faisant face à Heero. Ca m'étonnerait... Réponds, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Heero soutient son regard, sans un mot.

Cette attitude déplait fortement à Duo, qui sent sa colère augmenter d'un cran ; il serre les poings.

- Je t'ai laissé une chance de t'enfuir, bien malgré moi, tu aurais dû profiter de ce que j'étais occupé ici pour la saisir.

Quatre retient Duo par le bras, alors qu'il le sent prêt à bondir de nouveau sur Heero.

Et pas besoin d'être empathe pour comprendre que c'est imminent... .

- Duo, s'il te plaît, je te le redemande, calme-toi. Fais-le pour moi...

- Tu te crois _vraiment_ en position de me demander quoi que ce soit, Quatre ? réplique-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu devrais écouter ton ami, Duo.

- Je t'ai pas sonné, l'artiste ! répond-il en lui faisant de nouveau face. Ah non, pardon, l'_assassin_, reprend-il, insistant bien sur le titre que s'est lui-même donné Heero.

- Si t'arrêtais un peu de faire le gamin, on a un sérieux problème à régler.

- Effectivement. Et c'est _toi_, le problème, Heero.

- Duo, laisse-le parler, c'est important. Nous t'écoutons, Agent 01.

- Stop ! intervient Duo. Ca veut dire quoi, Agent 01, d'où tu le connais ?

- Il est normal que je connaisse les mercenaires susceptibles de remplir un contrat pour moi, ou sur moi, comme ce soir, Duo. Je sais que c'est l'Agent 03 qui devait exécuter cette mission, j'ai découvert en même temps que c'était Trowa. Et comme l'agent 03 et l'Agent 01 sont souvent partenaires, j'en ai déduis que l'Agent 01 était Heero Yuy.

Duo ravale ce qu'il allait laisser échapper, à savoir qu'il n'y a rien de normal à ce que Quatre les connaisse et pas lui, à ce que Quatre ait eu ces informations si vite, alors que lui...

Mais Quatre ne sait rien du rôle qu'il est amené à jouer, parfois, et qui aurait impliqué qu'il connaisse les visages qui se cachent derrière le nom de code des mercenaires. .

- L'Agent 03 n'a pas rempli son contrat, rappelle Heero.

- Trowa est donc en danger, conclut naturellement Quatre, mais avec inquiétude.

- Attendez, vous savez tous les deux une chose que j'ignore, la discussion n'est pas au même niveau : alors, qui est le commanditaire ?

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de le savoir ?

- C'est simple, connard, je te laisse pas le choix. 03 n'a pas rempli son contrat et il n'a pas l'intention de le faire, c'est évident. Alors sois tu le fais pour lui, du moins, t'essaies, et t'es un homme, pardon, un _assassin_ mort, soit c'est _lui_ qui se fait butter et je doute que cette idée t'enchante vraiment. Comme elle n'enchanterait pas Quatre non plus et que je ne peux le permettre, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire, s'occuper nous-même du commanditaire.

- Ce qui est une troisième option, c'est vrai, Duo, intervient Quatre. Et c'est pour ça que je t'engage, Heero.

Les deux regards se fixent sur le prince, l'un beaucoup plus expressif que l'autre.

- _Angel_... ?

- Tu sais pourquoi il a été si facile et rapide de trouver qui avait posé un contrat sur ma tête, Duo ? Parce que cette personne est proche de moi, et qu'elle n'a pas réussi à masquer l'agitation qui l'a gagné, dès l'annonce de la représentation du cirque, dans les jardins du palais. Elle n'a pas su regarder avec discrétion mes échanges pourtant peu nombreux avec Trowa, ce soir. Elle a sous-estimé la puissance de mon empathie.

- C'est une de tes soeurs ? Laquelle ?

- C'est Hamfsa, ou plutôt El-Nasri, son mari, mais son attitude prouve qu'elle est aussi impliquée que lui.

- Hamfsa ? La "lionne" porte bien son nom ! Sérieux, Quatre, t'a _vraiment_ une famille tordue ! ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Duo, en soupirant.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là, mais ils ne me laisse pas le choix : je dois entrer dans leur jeu et déplacer mes pions, à mon tour. Je dois mettre un contrat sur la tête d'El-Nasri, pour en finir avec cette histoire. Le temps presse, Agent 01, tu es le seul à qui je puisse confier cette mission. Ton prix sera le mien.

- Attends, _Angel_, tu vas pas le payer, en plus ?

- Duo.

- Quoi ? répond-il, exaspéré, en se tournant vers Heero, qui a prononcé son nom.

- Je veux Duo, reprend Heero, les yeux rivés à ceux de Quatre.

Duo éclate de rire, mais la gorge serrée, n'en revenant pas du culot d'Heero.

- Hey, man, t'as cru que j'étais une table de salon, ou quoi ? Ou une tirelire, comme quand t'étais petit ? Une poupée gonflable version gay, comme quand t'étais ado ? Un...

- Duo...

- Quoi, encore ? s'énerve-t-il en faisant face à Quatre, cette fois.

Quatre ne répond rien et fixe ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero.

- Heero, je suis désolé, mais je n'échangerai pas ma vie contre celle de Duo.

- Je n'en veux pas à sa _vie_, mais à son _corps_.

- Rien que ça ! intervient Duo, hésitant entre le rire et la crise de nerf. Va en enfer, Heero, je suis pas un gigolo !

- Non, t'es juste un sacré bon coup et on a pas eu le temps de finir la nuit.

- A qui la faute, connard ?

- Je suis trop bon et t'as tourné de l'oeil, _koi_, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

- J'ai tourné de l'oeil parce que Quatre allait pas bien à cause de ce connard de Trowa, réplique Duo en faisant un pas vers lui. On est lié, je te l'ai expliqué si seulement tu m'avais écouté au lieu de me tripoter !

- Alors Trowa aussi est un connard ? Mmmm, moi qui pensais être le seul à avoir droit à ce petit surnom affectueux...

Duo se rapproche encore et l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! T'as pas l'impression qu'on parle de choses sérieuses ? T'as pas zappé que je t'en veux à mort ?

Les lèvres d'Heero s'étirent en un sourire provoquant.

- Ca n'en est que plus excitant, répond-il en glissant sa main dans les cheveux lâchés de Duo.

- Me touche pas ! le repousse Duo.

Heero, libéré de la prise de Duo, défroisse son t-shirt, souriant toujours, ses yeux rivés à ceux de Duo.

- La colère te rend vraiment encore plus attirant, Duo. Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition, Quatre Raberba Winner. Même si nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour nous retrouver, ajoute-t-il en fixant Duo. A bientôt.

- Hey, le rappelle Duo, alors qu'il s'avance vers la terrasse. T'as pas peur qu'on en parle au Cirque ?

- Si tu penses avoir plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre, ce dont je doute, n'hésite surtout pas, _koï_. Bonne nuit...

- Attends, Heero ! le rappelle Quatre, cette fois-ci, en se levant. S'il te plaît, dis à Trowa que je veux lui parler... Qu'il vienne, j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir, insiste-t-il en lui tendant le papier sur lequel il a noté son numéro. S'il préfère m'appeler avant de passer.

- On en a pas vraiment besoin, répond Heero en le prenant quand même. Laisse la terrasse ouverte, s'il veut entrer, il le fera.

Il range le papier et sort par la terrasse, justement, laissant un Duo plus irrité que réellement énervé.

- Je vais finir par le tuer... S'il ose se présenter nu devant moi, je l'émascule.

- Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux.

- Quatre, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? demande Quatre en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Non, je te l'ai dit. Mais je ne suis pas tranquille avec tout ça, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment prendre les choses.

- Je m'inquiète aussi beaucoup, pour Trowa, bien sûr, mais aussi pour Heero. Je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop vite en lui confiant ce contrat.

- Tu l'as dit, on a très peu de temps. Mais je tiens à préciser que tu ne l'as pas encore engagé, ajoute-t-il en le rejoignant. Je n'ai pas accepté d'être estampillé "_trophée_" ou "_récompense_".

- Il le fera Duo, que tu acceptes ou non, parce qu'il sait qu'il t'a déjà.

- Comment ça, "il m'a déjà" ?

Quatre lui sourit avec tendresse.

- La foudre semble être tombée plusieurs fois, ces derniers jours.

- Quoi ? s'indigne Duo en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. Tu insinues que _moi,_ je serais tombé amoureux de _lui_ ?.Jamais ! assure-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi nier, mon Duo ? C'est si beau d'aimer... Comme j'aurais aimé avoir cette liberté...

Duo a le coeur qui se serre en voyant la tristesse dans le regard de son meilleur ami.

- _Angel_, commence-t-il en lui prenant la main, je... Pousse-toi, fais-moi une place.

Quatre s'exécute, ravi, et se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de Duo, qui le serre fort contre lui.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé entre Trowa et toi, si tu es d'accord.

- Bien sûr, mon Duo, je te dois bien ça... Et j'ai vraiment besoin de me confier à mon grand frère...

- Alors je t'écoute, _my Little angel_...

-

-  
_**Pendant ce temps là, au Cirque, Parc Central.**_

**_-_**

Heero entre dans sa caravane éteinte, mais ne doute pas d'y trouver Trowa.

Effectivement, il est sur son lit, son ordinateur portable allumé devant lui.

Sans un mot, il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, suivant avec lui la programmation de la mission qu'il s'est donné.

- Je ne peux pas remplir ce contrat, Heero, murmure-t-il après dix bonnes minutes de silence, où seul le bruit des touches enfoncées a résonné. .

- Je sais. Duo a senti que Quatre n'allait pas bien, il l'a rejoint dans sa chambre.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux. Il veut te parler, il a besoin de te voir, selon ses propres termes, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant le papier.

Trowa y jette un rapide coup d'oeil à la lumière de l'écran, le prend et le pose sur le lit, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les plans du palais d'El-Nasri, qui s'affichent sur son ordinateur.

- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre.

- Je dois tuer El-Nasri.

- C'est très risqué et dangereux, tu en es conscient ? Tu prépares cette mission à la hâte, dans un état second.

- Je vais bien.

- Trowa...

- Je ne me ferai pas prendre, Heero, je ne peux pas l'envisager, maintenant qu'il y a Quatre. Cela m'importait peu, avant, tu le sais, cela fait si longtemps que nous enchaînons les missions. A la longue, je suis devenu une espèce de marionnette, un être totalement insensible. Ma vie n'a peut-être plus aucune valeur, mais je dois continuer à vivre. Parce qu'il y a une personne qui m'aime et qui m'attend. (1)

- Tu l'aimes.

- Oui. Je sais que ça peut paraître totalement insensé, mais...

- Si tu l'aimes, ta place n'est pas ici, mais auprès de lui.

- Non, Heero, je ne me représenterai pas devant lui avant d'avoir tuer El-Nasri.

- C'est ma mission, dorénavant.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça à ma place.

- Je le fais parce que c'est une mission qui m'a été confié par un client très important. Alors transfère ton travail sur mon ordinateur et va rejoindre Quatre. Sa terrasse restera ouverte toute la nuit.

Les deux hommes se regardent longuement.

Les mots sont inutiles, entre eux.

Trowa finit par sourire, puis il entre l'adresse électronique d'Heero pour lui envoyer le dossier constitué.

Il prend encore le temps de lui fournir quelques explications et de lui donner certaines indications, avant de refermer son ordinateur.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux et quittent la chambre de Trowa.

Arrivés dans le salon, au centre de leur caravane, ils se font face.

- Bonne chance, Heero, et merci.

- Je ne fais que remplir ma mission. Je te souhaite également bonne chance.

- Duo est avec lui, comprend Trowa.

- Hn.

Trowa fait légèrement basculer le visage d'Heero vers la petit lumière qu'ils ont allumé, en entrant dans le salon, éclairant la zone d'impact entre la joue d'Heero et le poing d'un Duo particulièrement remonté.

- Je sais à quoi m'attendre.

- Sois prudent, on ne sait vraiment jamais à quoi s'attendre, avec Duo.

- Il faudra que tu me racontes.

- C'est loin d'être fini.

- Alors reste en vie Heero. Il y a aussi quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui t'attend.

- Je ne suis pas toi et Duo n'est pas Quatre.

- Cela vous donne une chance supplémentaire de...

- Non, Trowa, épargne-moi ça. Tu es une marionnette dont on a coupé les fils, et j'en suis heureux. Mais les circuits de la machine que je suis ne se rompront pas aussi facilement, bien que ça ait été difficile pour vous, je ne le nie pas.

- Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas que c'est possible.

- Tu ignores de quoi est fait ton passé, Trowa. Tu as sûrement au cette capacité à aimer qui n'attendait que la bonne personne pour se révéler à nouveau. Mon passé est une longue suite d'entraînements, de combats et de négation de sentiments.

- Tu l'as peut-être nié, mais c'est en toi, Heero. Aimer n'est pas un acquis, c'est inné. Certaines personnes nie cette capacité ou la détruise, mais ça ne disparaît pas comme ça. Tu es capable de sentiments, même si les personnes vers qui tu les diriges ne sont pas nombreuses. Tu en as pour moi, tu en as pour Wufei et Sally, pour Catherine et depuis peu, pour Duo.

- Inutile de s'attarder sur ce sujet, Trowa, le temps presse. A plus tard.

Trowa ne répond rien, il pose simplement sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero, le regardant un long moment, avant de quitter la caravane.

Heero gagne sa chambre et allume son ordinateur.

Il chasse de son esprit son meilleur ami et ses propos dérangeants dans la vérité qu'ils portent, Quatre et ce qu'il représente pour Trowa, mais aussi et surtout Duo, dont le visage a une fâcheuse tendance à s'imposer à lui, surtout depuis ces dernières heures.

C'est à cette seule condition qu'il parvient à se concentrer.

Il a une mission à accomplir, l'enjeu est de taille, plus rien d'autre ne doit compter...

-

-  
_**Au Palais, dans les appartements de Quatre.**_

-

- Et je me suis évanoui, termine Quatre, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Je me suis laissé glisser dans l'inconscience, avec pour dernières sensations ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes, son souffle si chaud qui se mêlait au mien, ses mains, qui m'avaient donné tant de plaisir un peu plus tôt, se resserrant autour de mon cou, et je le sentais encore durcir, alors qu'il était toujours en moi...

- Génial, tu fais même bander ton assassin, alors qu'il est en train de te tuer... remarque Duo, entre ironie et cynisme.

- Duo...

- Sorry, _my_ _Little angel_... Go on !

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, Duo. Après ça, tout était un peu confus. Pendant que je lâchais prise, j'ai cru l'entendre me demander pardon, et même prononcer un "je t'aime", au creux de l'oreille, mais je suis incapable de savoir si je ne l'ai pas rêvé, simplement... Ensuite, plus rien du tout, jusqu'à entendre ta voix qui m'appelait et me ramenait.

- Je vois... Trowa a pris le temps de te rhabiller avec d'autres vêtements, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, vue ce que tu m'as raconté... Il t'a porté jusqu'à ta chambre, t'a mis au lit et a tout nettoyé, le salon est impec. Il s'est donné toutes les chances de quitter le Palais sans être inquiété, il devait savoir qu'une fois sorti de tes appartements, un garde viendrait s'assurer que tu allais bien. Au moindre soupçon, il aurait été arrêté avant d'avoir pu quitter le Palais.

- Même sans ça, Duo, il a pris soin de moi, il m'a passé de la crème. Tu ne sens pas l'arnica ?

- Il aurait d'abord dû commencer par ne pas te blesser !

- Duo, c'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment, malgré le fait que ce soit un mercenaire.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il tue pour de l'argent, Quatre !

- On le paie pour tuer.

- C'est exactement la même chose.

- Tu as appris à le connaître et l'apprécier, toi aussi.

- Il jouait un rôle pour t'approcher, proteste Duo en se redressant sur un coude.

- Non, du moins pas au début. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Tu sais, c'est difficile de vivre sans passer.

- Est-ce vraiment l'histoire de sa vie ? Ce qu'il m'a raconté est-il seulement vrai ?

Quatre se redresse à son tour sur un coude.

- Il a simplement été retrouvé par les mercenaires avant d'atterrir au Cirque. Mais il est effectivement amnésique. Il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital suite à une mission qui a mal tourné, et il a décidé de se servir de son amnésie pour rejoindre Wufei et Heero, déjà en place et sous couverture, au Cirque.

- Comment tu... A quel moment vous avez...

- J'ai pu lire en lui alors qu'il était en moi. Ce moment était si fort que tout s'est mélangé pour nous, autour de nous, en nous.

- Pratique... grimace Duo, faisant sourire Quatre.

- Tu peux me croire, quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien de faux ou de mauvais, en lui.

- Tuer des gens, ça n'a rien de mauvais, pour toi ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais...

- Je suis désolé, Quatre, ça ne passe pas pour moi.

- Heero va devoir le faire, pour me sauver.

Duo s'assoit dans le lit et ramène ses genoux sous son menton, les entourant de ses bras.

- Pour que tu vives, oui. Celui qui veut ta mort ne mérite pas de rester en vie.

- Et qui sommes-nous pour juger de ça, mon Duo ? demande Quatre en s'asseyant à son tour pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ok, je te l'accorde. Mais Quatre, ne crois pas que je défende ou cherche à excuser ce que Heero fait, il est aussi un assassin, au même titre que Trowa, et je ne l'accepte pas non plus. Mais Trowa a fait quelque chose de plus grave, encore : il a essayé de te tuer, et ça, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Même s'il avait ton consentement et ton aide.

- Duo...

Duo se dégage pour pouvoir regarder son ami dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, _angel_, lui dit-il en passant sa main dans ses courtes mèches blondes, je ne sais pas comment la situation va évoluer, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est juste pas possible.

- D'accord, mon Duo, je... Duo ? s'inquiète-t-il en voyant les larmes rouler sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Duo l'entoure de ses bras et le force à se rallonger avec lui, cachant ses larmes dans son cou, mais fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les marques insultantes et accusatrices.

- J'ai failli te perdre, cette nuit, Quatre, merde ! Quand j'y pense, je te jure, j'ai des envies de meurtres, à mon tour ! Trowa, Heero, toi, moi, tout le monde... Ne me refais plus jamais ça, _Little angel_...

- J'aimerais te le promettre, tu sais, répond-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, parce que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vivre sans Trowa.

- Dis pas ça, gémit Duo entre deux reniflements, en se serrant plus fort contre lui.

- C'est la vérité, mon Duo. Ce n'est pas une réplique tout droit sortie d'un film que j'aurais vu ou d'un livre que j'aurais lu. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi, et je m'en excuse.

- C'est pas la peine, je comprends.

- Tu ressentais la même chose pour Solo.

Duo redresse la tête.

- Ouais, mais je lui ai survécu quand même.

- Ce n'était pas ton âme soeur, tu le sais, aujourd'hui, réplique Quatre en essuyant les larmes qui s'attardent sur le visage de Duo.

- Mais je le croyais, à l'époque, même si tu me disais d'être prudent avec ça, parce que tu ne le sentais pas comme ça.

- Oui, Duo. Et de la même façon, je sens que c'est une certitude, pour moi, aujourd'hui, par rapport à Trowa. Quant à Heero et toi...

Duo le coupe en posant son doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

Quatre sourit et lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- J'espère vraiment qu'Heero va réussir et revenir, soupire-t-il ensuite.

- Je me demande si... commence Duo.

- Oui ?

Duo se redresse une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as dit que c'était El-Nasri qui avait posé un contrat sur toi, et que Hamfsa était très agitée, depuis trois jours.

- Oui.

- Ils en ont donc conclu que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour l'Agent 03 de l'exécuter... enfin, de t'exécuter.

- Sûrement. Hamfsa est partie dès la fin de la représentation avec Inès et Raïssa. Elles ont projeté un week-end entre soeurs, chez Inès.

- Elle a carrément mis un village entre vous, c'est pas anodin. Ils s'attendent à ce que tu ne vois pas le soleil se lever, demain matin. Si jamais El-Nasri apprend que tu es encore en vie, ça va devenir encore plus risqué pour Trowa.

Quatre s'assoit, inquiet.

- Duo, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Même si tu ne l'as pas vraiment engagé, Heero va sûrement tenter de remplir sa mission dès cette nuit, en catastrophe. Peut-être avec Trowa, mais c'est pas si sûr...

- Duo...

- Je dois aller l'aider, lui dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Mais ça va pas, Duo ?

Duo le regarde longuement, en proie à un terrible dilemme : comment lui dire que s'occuper d'El-Nasri pour le protéger est son rôle, sans se trahir ?

- Quatre, si je ne le fais pas... Je ne peux pas laisser Heero s'en occuper seul. S'il échoue, on en souffrira tous.

- L'Agent 01 ne rate jamais une mission qu'il a accepté.

Duo et Quatre se retournent brusquement vers la terrasse, d'où vient de se glisser Trowa.

Le coeur de Quatre se met à battre à une allure folle, et tout à son bonheur, il oublie quelques secondes la présence de Duo et son état d'esprit par rapport à Trowa.

Un Duo des plus prévisibles, qui bondit du lit, puis sur Trowa, à qui il décoche un violent coup de poing.

Comme Trowa n'est pas Heero, et bien qu'il ait été prévenu et s'est préparé à cette réaction, il se retrouve au sol.

Quatre sort du lit à son tour, mais Duo le bloque, alors qu'il va pour le rejoindre.

Trowa se relève et rend son regard à Duo, avant de le glisser vers Quatre, le chargeant de toute la culpabilité, la honte, l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui.

- Je sui désolé, Quatre. Je vous présente mes excuses à tous les deux.

Duo retient encore un moment Quatre, puis libère, le laissant rejoindre Trowa, qui le serre fort en mêlant son soupir de bonheur au sien.

Quatre pose ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes, nettoyant le sang qui y perle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, _Little angel_. Si je vous laisse tous les deux, vais-je retrouver deux cadavres ?

- Heero est parti exécuter son contrat au péril de sa vie comment pourrais-je vouloir mourir ?

- C'est peut-être un piège.

- Je te l'accorde.

- Duo, intervient Quatre en entrelaçant sa main à celle de Trowa, il est sincère. Fais-moi confiance, si tu ne peux plus avoir confiance en lui.

Duo les regarde un long moment, puis pousse un soupir tout aussi long.

- Je prends le risque. Heero est déjà parti ?

- Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ? demande Quatre. Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement le rejoindre, quand même ?

- Si.

- Mais Duo, tu n'es pas préparé pour ce genre de choses ! Trowa a dit qu'il ne râtait jamais ses missions, c'est son travail, il s'en sortira !

- _Angel_, il y a une chose que je t'ai toujours caché pour éviter que tu ne culpabilises...

- De quoi tu parles, Duo ?

- Tu te souviens, l'été de nos 14 ans, je suis parti deux mois complets en "vacances".

- Oui, c'était la première fois qu'on était séparé si longtemps.

- Je n'étais pas en vacances, Quatre. Pas plus que toutes les autres fois où je me suis absenté, depuis cet été-là.

Trowa sent la main de Quatre se crisper dans la sienne ; il la presse pour lui rappeler qu'il est là pour le soutenir, quelle que soit la révélation que Duo s'apprête à lui faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Duo ?

- Ton père m'a emmené dans un camp militaire, en plein désert, où j'ai subi un entraînement intensif.

- Un camp militaire ? répète Quatre, abasourdi. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Mon père est un pacifiste, l'une des figures les plus emblématiques du pacifisme !

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas de certains de ses alliés, dont le Professeur G., qui est l'une des têtes pensantes de ce camp. Depuis, chaque fois que tu es menacé, G. m'envois en mission. Si c'est pour protéger son unique fils et héritier, ton père n'hésite pas à faire appel à des hommes aux idées et pratiques radicalement différentes des siennes.

- Mon Dieu, Duo...

- J'ai rarement eu à tuer, et même si une vie reste une vie, ça ne me gêne pas de la prendre, si ça peut sauver la tienne. Je ne regrette rien et je n'en veux pas à ton père. Si j'ai été capable de te protéger, par le passé, c'est grâce à ça.

- Alors c'est toi qui... On me disait qu'on t'avait mis à l'abri ou que tu étais rentré chez toi, mais en fait, tu te battais pour moi... Et tu le faisais aussi dans l'ombre...

- Oui... Hey, _Little angel_ ne te mets pas dans de tels états ! ajoute-t-il en voyant les yeux brillants de larmes de son meilleur ami, tout en s'avançant vers lui.

- J'ai failli te perdre tant de fois, Duo ! Je viens de comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir, ce soir... Pardonne-moi, Duo, s'excuse-t-il en lâchant Trowa pour aller se blottir dans les bras de Duo. Je suis tellement désolé...

Les deux amis s'étreignent avec force un long moment, puis Duo s'écarte.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je dois aller aider Heero, maintenant. Bien sûr, je pourrais dire à Trowa d'aller nettoyer le bordel qu'il a foutu, mais ça va plus loin que ça. J'aurais dû avoir connaissance de cette menace, ce n'est pas normal. Outre le fait que c'est à moi de te défendre et de te protéger, comme je l'ai toujours fait, et que je ne peu donc rester ainsi les bras croisés, il y a cette certitude que j'ai en moi qu'il faut que je le fasse. Je dois rejoindre Heero.

- D'accord, Duo, mais je t'en prie, sois prudent.

Duo l'embrasse et le serre fort un petit moment, avant de tourner son regard vers Trowa.

- Quel est son plan d'action ?

- Je l'ai laissé en train de le finaliser, par rapport aux données que j'avais pu réunir.

Duo se tourne vers Quatre.

- On peut utiliser ton ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr, répond Quatre en allant allumer son portable, sur son bureau, Duo et Trowa à sa suite.

- Je connais le Palais d'El-Nasri, j'y ai souvent accompagné Quatre pour des dîners hypocrites. Tu peu afficher les plans, _angel_ ? Merci. Je t'écoute, 03, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais et pense savoir concernant cette mission.

Trowa s'exécute et lui explique également la manière d'agir d'Heero.

Quatre les observe, assez impressionné par cette facette de son meilleur ami qu'il ne connaissait pas, et leur apporte également un peu d'aide concernant El-Nasri, sa garde, ses habitudes.

En quelques minutes, ils ont fait le tour de la question.

- Repasse au Cirque trouver Wufei, il t'aidera pour l'équipement et c'est sur ton chemin.

- C'est vrai qu'il est des vôtres, lui aussi, à ce que m'a appris Quatre.

- Il l'était avant de rencontrer et d'épouser Sally.

- Ok. J'y vais, le temps presse.

- Fais attention à toi, mon Duo.

- T'inquiètes pas, _my Little angel_, j'ai encore des choses à finir. Dont une qui te concerne, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Trowa. Les traces de tes griffures, de tes dents, de tes lèvres, ça passe encore, je serais pas étonné que Quatre suscite une telle passion et je serais ravi qu'il la vive. Mais la marque de tes doigts sur sa peau, à cet endroit, ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas si facilement.

- Je ne te le demanderai pas Duo. Ma honte est déjà si grande que je n'ose regarder ce que j'ai osé faire.

- Ouais, je vois ça. Regarde-les quand même, Trowa, et souviens-toi que c'est _la première et dernière fois _que tu as la possibilité de le marquer ainsi avec tes mains d'assassin...

- Duo !

- Laisse, Quatre, il a raison.

- On règlera ça en temps et en heure. En repartant, Quatre, je vais dire à Fahim que tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher Trowa. Attends un quart d'heure, Trowa, ressors comme t'es entré et revient par la voie normale, en indiquant à l'entrée que tu as été appelé par Quatre. Ok ?

- Ok.

- J'y vais. A plus tard... j'espère.

- Duo !

- Bye, dit-il encore en l'embrassant sur le front. Oublie pas comme je t'adore, _my Little angel_.

- Toi non plus.

Duo lui fait un clin d'oeil, adresse un dernier regard appuyé à Trowa, avant de quitter la chambre, puis les appartements de Quatre.

Trowa et Quatre se font alors face, leurs mains s'unissent et leurs doigts s'entrelacent avec un naturel déconcertant.

- Quatre...

- Plus un mot, Trowa, s'il te plaît. Je suis vraiment fatigué, tu sais. Allons nous allonger durant le quart d'heure nécessaire à notre mise en scène, et lorsque tu reviendras, nous dormirons. Tu veux bien ?

Ce qu'aurait voulu Trowa, à cet instant, c'est un tendre baiser, mais Quatre, malgré sa tendresse, ne semble pas disposé à ça.

Et lui, avec sa culpabilité, n'ose faire le premier pas.

Alors il se laisse guider jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongent tous les deux, Quatre se blottissant contre lui avec un long soupir de lassitude, mais aussi de contentement.

Trowa lui caresse doucement les cheveux, respectant son silence.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Trowa se lève sans un mot et dépose un baiser sur le front de Quatre, avant de sortir par la terrasse.

Quatre a soudain peur qu'il ne revienne pas, et est à deux doigts de courir sur la terrasse pour le rappeler et l'embrasser, lui arracher la promesse qu'il ne le laissera pas.

Mais il se rallonge dans son lit et prend son mal en patience, décidé à lui faire confiance.

Une attitude récompensée, dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Fahim frappe et fait entrer Trowa.

Quatre attend que son garde ait refermé la porte pour entourer le cou de Trowa de ses bras et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser, que Trowa s'empresse de lui rendre.

Après ce long et langoureux échange, ils se sentent tous les deux beaucoup mieux.

Ils rejoignent le lit où ils s'étendent une nouvelle fois, l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux à la recherche d'un sommeil bienfaiteur.

Mais aucun des deux ne parvient à le trouver.

Les deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans leur vie sont en train de risquer la leur pour qu'ils aient droit au bonheur.

Et pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, ils se doivent de rester à l'écart.

Seule la présence de l'autre leur apporte un peu de réconfort, dans cette nuit où ils ignorent tout du lendemain dont elle va accoucher...

-

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_**Notes :**

(1) encore une phrase originale de Trowa, dans je ne sais plus quel épisode par contre...

-

**Notes de l'auteure :**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Suis-je pardonnée ou toujours en sursis ?  
__Peut-être que quelques mots sur le prochain chapitre fera pencher la balance en ma faveur...  
__L'éveil d'un Chasseur... de qui s'agit-il ? Je vous laisse chercher et trouver, c'est pas difficile._

_Heero et Duo en mission, à suivre au chapitre 5, si vous le voulez, bien sûr ! _

_A dès que possible, merci encore à vous tous, merci à Karine encore une fois, (_mais arrête !_) sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas été posté avant la semaine prochaine, au moins... et bonne fin de semaine !_

_Bisous !_

_Lysa._

...


	5. L'éveil d'un Chasseur

**Titre** : Cible Verrouillée !  
_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.  
_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea  
_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Rashid Kurama, Sally Po._

_**Résumé**_ : Un Chasseur qui ne rate jamais sa cible (Heero), un Appât/Proie devenu Chasseur, bien décidé à faire payer celui qui s'en est pris à Quatre (non, pas Trowa, on remonte plus haut !), une attirance bien difficile à gérer... la nuit est loin d'être finie !

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. J'ai beaucoup apprécié toutes vos reviews et tous vos messages, merci beaucoup ! Le résumé en dit assez sur le chapitre, alors je ne m'attarde pas, j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes. Je précise juste qu'en fait ce chapitre était bien plus long à la base, mais que par souci d'équilibrer toute ma fic, je l'ai coupé en deux. Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, je vous remercie ici et promis, je vous répondrai à tous personnellement dans les prochains jours.

_**Réponse aux Rewiews anonymes :  
**_**Fanny** : merci pour ta review et ton pardon ! Tu t'es effectivement un peu emballée avec cette histoire de mariage, tu m'as bien fait rire... Ce serait bien, mais bon... J'en dis pas plus, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre même sans mariage XD.

**Caro06** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre-ci tout aussi chouette !

_**Avertissement : RATING M**_ pour ce chapitre pour cause de brusque montée d'adrénaline entre deux persos qui se finit par un corps à corps assez explicite. Bref, **attention lemon**, si ça vous plaît pas, demi-tour, et vous pourrez pas dire que vous étiez pas prévenu(e)s.

_**Dédicace**_ : Cette fic est toujours dédiée à ma très chère **Claire**.

**A tous je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Trame **_:

Chapitre Un : L'approche du Chasseur

Chapitre Deux : Cible verrouillée

Chapitre Trois : L'étreinte mortelle du Chasseur

Chapitre Quatre : l'agonie de la Proie

**Chapitre Cinq : l'Eveil d'un chasseur**

Chapitre Six : l'Eveil d'un Chasseur (2).

* * *

**_oOo_**

**Chapitre Cinq : l'éveil d'un Chasseur. **

**-**

_Palais Résidentiel de la famille Mawdana._

_-  
-_

Duo n'a pas menti en affirmant qu'il connaît très bien le Palais d'El-Nasri Mawdana, c'est très facile pour lui de s'y retrouver dans le dédale que forment les multiples couloirs et appartements qui le composent.

Ca lui est un peu plus difficile de retrouver la trace d'Heero, qui a déjà une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Il craignait un peu de ne plus voir de gardes et de ne retrouver qu'une successions de cadavres, ce qui, bien évidemment, n'aurait pas été des plus discrets, mais surtout, des plus civilisés.

Alors pour une fois, au cours d'une mission, Duo est content de voir que la sécurité est encore en place.

Il sait qu'Heero est quelque part dans le palais, il le sent, il a simplement réussi à entrer et tromper l'oeil acéré des gardes et se fondre dans les angles morts des caméras.

Ce qu'il parvient également à faire, sans attirer l'attention.

Et par une déduction des plus logiques sur l'itinéraire qu'il a du emprunter et sur l'endroit où il doit être, à peu près, en tenant compte du temps approximatif, il finit par retrouver Heero, dans la salle de bain privée des appartements de Hamfsa.

Les appartements privés des maîtres de maison sont bien les seules pièces qui ne sont pas équipées d'un dispositif de surveillance, pour respecter leur intimité, surtout celle de la maîtresse de maison.

Et en son absence, la sécurité est réduite à un strict minimum, à peine deux gardes pour l'ensemble de ses appartements, postés dans le couloir qui les séparent de ceux de son époux.

Heero hésite entre surprise et colère, en reconnaissant Duo - qu'il a bien failli tuer, sans de douter qu'il n'aurait pas réussi si facilement - mais il est surtout très impressionné, ce qu'il ne montre pas, évidemment.

Il ne sait rien des activités de Duo pour assurer la protection de Quatre, mais il a maintenant la confirmation de ce qu'il a senti, chez lui, à savoir qu'il est bien plus que ce qu'il ne paraît.

Ce qui ne lui donne cependant pas le droit de débarquer ainsi au coeur de _sa_ mission, qui qu'il soit, en réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffle-t-il en se tapissant dans l'ombre d'une colonne de marbre.

Certes, il n'y a pas de caméra, mais il est inutile de se promener à découvert comme s'ils ne risquaient vraiment rien.

- Je viens augmenter tes chances de réussite.

- Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ?

- La tienne, bientôt, mais pour l'instant, on a une tête à faire tomber, pour sauver celles des deux personnes qu'on considère, l'un comme l'autre, comme des frères, et qui se font un sang d'encre en nous attendant. Ma présence témoigne de mes capacités et j'ajouterai à cela le fait que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas eu à me déguiser, c'était plutôt calme, ces derniers temps...

- Duo...

Il l'interrompt d'un doigt posé en travers de ses lèvres.

- Puisque t'es l'Agent 01, je serai l'Agent 02, sur cette mission qu'on va remplir _ensemble. _Je veux pas que mon nom tombe dans des oreilles indiscrètes. Brieffe-moi, maintenant.

Heero le regarde longuement, toujours aussi impressionné, malgré lui.

Il sait reconnaître et apprécier le professionnalisme et la qualité d'un soldat, et il ne doute absolument pas d'en avoir un face à lui, à cet instant.

Quelque part, il a envie d'envoyer balader Duo, il n'a pas à accepter qu'il lui impose ainsi sa présence...

Mais cette attitude puérile est dangereuse, ça ne sert à rien de provoquer un conflit qui ne ferait que le gêner ; il n'a pas le temps de revoir les paramètres pour gérer cet imprévu, il est plus logique et raisonnable de coopérer avec Duo.

L'idée de faire équipe avec lui, tel qu'il se présente, à cet instant, rend la mission soudain plus intéressante et... excitante.

Il se décide alors et lui fait donc un topo rapide et précis.

- Tu confirmes donc qu'il y a bien 37 gorilles dans cette aile du Palais, dont 24 entre le traître et nous ?

- Hn.

- Ok, c'est faisable.

Heero lui explique ensuite comment il comptait s'en débarrasser, puis ils se répartissent le travail.

Leur entente et compréhension immédiates les rassurent, mais ils ne font aucune remarque à ce sujet.

Ils constatent et agissent en conséquence, tirant avantage de ce fait.

- Prêt ?

- Une dernière chose, répond Duo, avant de lui mettre un objet dans la main. _Une seule personne _doit mourir, alors pas de violence et encore moins de meurtres gratuits c'est clair ?

Heero regarde froidement ce que Duo lui a donné : un souffleur armé d'aiguilles soporifiques.

Vue le modèle, tout simplement le dernier conçu, petit, léger, compact, Heero doit bien reconnaître que Duo est bien équipé ; ces aiguilles, une fois plantées dans le corps, ont un effet immédiat, elles diffusent leur produit et se dissolvent aussi rapidement qu'elles agissent ; il n'en reste très vite plus aucune trace visible, et c'est indécelable dans l'organisme.

Mais ce n'est pas ce type d'armes qu'affectionne Heero.

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps de jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens ? demande-t-il, toujours aussi froidement.

- Je ne blague pas, 01, répond Duo en lui renvoyant son rideau de glace. Si je te vois abattre un homme, alors que t'aurais simplement pu l'assommer ou l'endormir, et bien c'est très simple, c'est toi que je pique.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Tu tiens vraiment à parier là-dessus ?

- Je deviendrai un poids qu'il te faudrait traîner.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire discret, en vérifiant une dernière fois son équipement.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je m'encombrerai de ta carcasse ?

- T'es pas du genre à abandonner un allié à l'ennemi.

- Tu es _très_ loin d'imaginer ce que je suis prêt à faire pour Quatre, tout comme je peux seulement avoir une idée de jusqu'où t'es prêt à aller pour Trowa.

Heero le regarde un moment, pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, puis referme sa main sur le souffleur.

- Combien d'aiguilles ?

- Soixante. T'as le droit de rater ta cible.

Heero referme son autre main sur le poignet de Duo.

- Je ne rate jamais ma cible. Fais attention à ne pas te retrouver dans ma trajectoire, _02_.

Duo sourit.

- C'est peut-être un peu tard pour ça, répond-il avant de partir du côté dont ils ont convenu, ensemble.

Heero attend qu'il ait disparu pour quitter l'endroit par le côté opposé.

Ils ont exactement sept minutes pour sortir des appartements de Hamfsa, traverser le couloir, neutraliser - d'une manière ou d'une autre - la sécurité et se retrouver devant la chambre d'El-Nasri.

Ils ne peuvent pas toucher au système de vidéosurveillance, la moindre coupure d'électricité éveillerait les soupçons, et ils n'ont pas eu le temps nécessaire pour préparer une meilleure opération.

Mais Heero n'a vraiment aucun doute sur sa capacité à se fondre comme un caméléon, comme une ombre, bien que ce soit plutôt Trowa le passe-partout et le passe-murailles...

Et il n'a aucun doute par rapport à Duo, non plus.

C'est rare qu'il fasse confiance si vite, mais les quelques minutes qu'il vient de passer avec lui sont largement suffisantes.

Sans compter ce qu'il a vu, pressenti et déduit de son attitude et de ses capacités, ces quelques 72 dernières heures.

Avec un sourire de véritable prédateur, il arme son silencieux...

Et prépare son souffleur...

Il n'est pas idiot, ce qu'il a lu dans les yeux de Duo, cette lueur des plus dangereuses, ne lui permet pas de prendre son avertissement à la légère.

Et il sent l'adrénaline gonfler encore ses veines, au souvenir de cette lueur.

Le Duo moralisateur est peut-être présent, avec ses aiguilles soporifiques, ce regard n'en appartient pas moins à une tout autre catégorie de personnes.

Duo a beau lutter contre ça, il sait ce qu'il est capable de devenir, poussé à l'extrême.

Et Heero le sait également..

Car un Chasseur sait en reconnaître un autre, lorsqu'il en voit un.

-

-  
_Quelques heures plus tard, quelque part, en ville..._

-

- Faut pas traîner.

- Je sais, répond Duo d'une voix plus que froide.

Heero, qui avait commencé à avancer, prêt à sauter sur le toit de la deuxième maison, revient vers lui.

- Le temps que le feu se propage, les effets des soporifiques se seront dissipés. Personne ne se fera piéger par les flammes, il n'y aura pas de victimes supplémentaires. Sauf si tu restes planté là comme un imbécile ou un débutant.

Duo redescend du muret, depuis lequel il fixait le Palais et plus particulièrement la fenêtre de la chambre des appartements d'El-Nasri, rougeoyante, en proie aux flammes.

Il croise le regard d'Heero, aussi sombre que le sien, et en silence, ils gagnent le rebord opposé pour sauter sur le toit de la maison voisine.

Ils traversent ainsi la ville comme des ombres silencieuses, par les toits, puis par les ruelles dans l'ombre desquelles ils se fondent.

L'alerte ne va pas tarder à être donnée et à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre à travers la ville.

Ils ont incendié la chambre d'El-Nasri pour que sa mort passe pour un accident...

Une fenêtre ouverte, une lampe à pétrole brisée, les restes d'une soirée de débauche solitaire à fumer de l'opium...

Non, personne ne pourra imaginer qu'El-Nasri est mort autrement que surpris dans un sommeil alourdi par la drogue, par un incendie que les brumes de l'opium ne lui auront pas permis de remarquer et encore moins de réagir.

La très grande dépendance d'El-Nasri pour l'opium, ainsi que le respect de l'intimité, interdisant de placer des caméras dans les appartements privés, leur ont facilités la tâche, c'est évident.

Mais Duo sent pourtant qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toute cette mission, et il est bien décidé à découvrir quoi.

Mais pour l'heure, l'adrénaline n'est pas retombée, il a tué un homme, il a aimé cette mission, il a aimé partager ça avec Heero, et il se déteste pour ça.

Alors quand Heero lui propose qu'ils regagnent ensemble sa caravane, au campement du cirque, au Parc Central, il se contente d'hocher la tête, soulagé sans lui montrer.

Il ne se sent pas capable de rentrer dans cet état à l'orphelinat, aussi discret puisse-t-il être.

Et au Palais des Raberba Winner, c'est tout simplement inconcevable, avec le Palais Mawdana brûlant de l'autre côté de la ville, il risquerait d'éveiller la curiosité de Rashid, et il ne sait pas encore ce que Quatre est prêt à lui dire.

Il doit attendre que le soleil se lève pour y aller, dans quelques heures.

- Tu peux utiliser la douche en premier, j'appelle Trowa. Deuxième porte à gauche.

- Merci. Vous êtes bien équipés, ne peut-il s'empêcher de remarquer, avec un calme qui ne laisse rien soupçonner du feu qui couve toujours dans ses veines.

Heero ne le quitte pas des yeux, alors qu'il se déshabille, pensant ne pas vraiment avoir la place de le faire dans la douche.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit, et Heero se garde bien de lui signifier son erreur.

- On ne rentre pas toujours sans casse d'une mission, c'est plus discret d'avoir une salle de bain privée, même si ça se réduit à une cabine de douche.

- C'est déjà un luxe. Ca rapporte, de tuer des gens, conclut-il sans le regarder, en s'enfermant dans la douche, ayant justement constater ce qu'Heero lui a volontairement caché, il n'a aucun doute là-dessus.

Heero ne répond rien et compose le numéro de Trowa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Duo savoure l'eau glacée coulant sur son corps en feu, il sent puis distingue deux bras l'enserrer par derrière.

- J'avais pourtant fermé la porte.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'un verrou pouvait m'arrêter ?

- Non, mais ce qu'il représente, peut-être. Mais t'as aucun respect, Heero. Ni pour les gens, ni pour leurs vies, ni pour leurs voeux.

Heero le retourne et le plaque sans douceur contre la paroi d'une seule main, la deuxième s'occupant de couper l'arrivée d'eau.

- Arrête de me juger, Duo. Tu as pris un putain de plaisir à faire cette mission, je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti, je le sens encore. T'auras beau te laver à l'eau glacée, encore et encore, ça n'y changera rien.

- Je le sais, j'ai pas besoin de l'entendre ! proteste Duo en tentant de se dégager.

Heero resserre sa prise sur lui ; ses deux mains le maintiennent fermement contre le mur de la douche, et ce malgré leurs peaux rendues glissantes par l'eau savonneuse qui s'écoule des cheveux de Duo, sur son visage et leurs corps.

- Non, c'est vrai, t'as surtout besoin de l'extérioriser. Tu as besoin de t'exprimer avec ton corps, de faire sortir cette rage, cette colère, cette culpabilité, cette excitation qui te rendent si fébrile, si sensible au moindre attouchement, explique-t-il en accompagnant ses mots de caresses bien ciblées.

- Ne fais pas... celui qui me comprend... halète Duo, soumis à la torture des mains d'Heero, qu'il a l'impression de sentir partout à la fois sur son corps, qui brûle toujours autant et plus encore.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te comprendrais pas, hn ? Tu crois être le seul responsable de ça, reprend-il en saisissant durement la main de Duo pour la poser sur sa virilité fièrement dressée entre eux.

- Me cherche... pas ! réplique Duo en refermant douloureusement sa main dessus, faisant sourdement gémir Heero contre son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche sa pression.

- Et toi, cesse de me juger, encore une fois... demande-t-il en relevant le visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. On est dans le même état, pour les mêmes raisons...

Duo laisse échapper un gémissement, alors qu'Heero s'est mis à frotter leurs deux érections douloureuses l'une contre l'autre, de manière indécente et provocatrice.

Heero cherche à l'embrasser, mais sa bouche se dérobe à chaque fois.

- La différence... Heero... c'est que je... je me sens coupable... de ce plaisir... alors que toi, tu... tu en profites...

- Ta morale et ta conscience ne font décidément pas le poids... face à l'excitation de ton corps, Duo... Cesse de lutter... Tu en as besoin, tu en as envie...

- Non !

Heero perd patience et saisit durement la mâchoire de Duo, pour l'empêcher de fuir encore ce baiser que son corps réclame de tout son être, dans un langage que maîtrise parfaitement Heero.

Il écrase sa bouche contre la sienne et son corps un peu plus contre le sien et sent rapidement la morsure des dents de Duo sur sa chair...

Mais il ne se recule pas, bien au contraire, il sait ce qui va suivre.

Et effectivement, lorsque le goût métallique du sang s'invite à leur baiser, celui-ci devient sulfureux.

Duo pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Heero avec l'intention de le repousser, de se libérer de son attraction, avant qu'il ne puisse plus faire machine arrière.

Il ne veut pas céder à cette passion animale, à cette pulsion primaire née d'un acte primitif et sauvage qu'est le meurtre, et attisée par le goût puissant du sang.

Mais son corps le trahit, une fois de plus ; au lieu de repousser Heero, ses bras se referment autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore, alors qu'ils sont déjà si collés l'un à l'autre que Duo peut sentir dans son dos les fissures de la paroi de la douche.

Heero le libère de lui-même, lorsqu'ils commencent à manquer d'air, ce que Duo lui a signifié en enfonçant profondément ses ongles, pourtant courts, dans sa peau, zébrant son dos de longues griffures rouge sang.

Le regard d'Heero est aussi sombre que celui de Duo, alors qu'il essuie sa bouche rougie et étirée en un sourire provocant du revers de la main.

Sans laisse le temps à Duo de se remettre, il le retourne face au mur, avant de se presser contre son dos.

Duo sent son souffle brûlant menacer la partie la plus sensible de son visage, cette petite parcelle de peau juste sous l'oreille, encore rouge de toutes les fois où elle a subi les assauts passionnés de la bouche d'Heero.

- Tu ne veux pas reconnaître que t'en crèves d'envie, parfait, Duo. Mais tu en as besoin, et je vais te soulager de ce poids. Je vais m'occuper de toi, _koï_. Je te promets qu'il ne te restera plus rien de ces sentiments négatifs qui te rongent, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Duo veut répondre, protester, mais c'est impossible ; la main d'Heero s'est refermée sur ses cheveux et l'a obligé a basculer la tête en arrière, pour pouvoir lui imposer un nouveau baiser passionné.

Il l'interrompt quelques instants pour plonger directement trois doigts dans sa bouche, dont Duo s'occupe dans un état presque second.

Le traitement qu'il leur inflige, en utilisant autant ses lèvres, sa langue que ses dents, font monter l'excitation d'Heero d'un cran... même carrément plus.

Duo le sent à ses frottemements contre son corps, qui deviennent plus rapides, plus ciblés ; sentant son désir si près de son entrée, il craint même qu'Heero ne le possède sauvagement, sans aucune préparation.

S'il en éprouve une certaine crainte, cette pensée fait aussi et surtout grimper la chaleur de son corps de quelques degrés supplémentaires.

La douleur, oui, pour se punir, pour chasser sa culpabilité d'avoir éprouvé une telle excitation et un tel plaisir à cette mission où un homme a trouvé la mort, par sa main.

Et pour laquelle il ne ressent ni regrets, ni remords.

Un éclair de douleur, justement, le traverse et l'arrache à ses pensées.

Heero a pris possession de son corps en plongeant directement deux doigts en lui, profondément, lui offrant la première vague de cette douleur libératrice.

Une douleur qui se mêle vite de plaisir, sans pour autant totalement disparaître.

Oh oui, Heero comprend parfaitement Duo et c'est à ce moment là que les mots et les gestes du mercenaire prennent tout leur sens pour Duo.

Heero continue ses mouvements profond en lui, appuyant une fois sur deux sur sa prostate pour noyer la douleur dans le plaisir et le plaisir dans la douleur, tout en léchant les larmes de Duo qui roulent sur sa joue.

Duo tourne un peu plus la tête vers Heero, pour lui offrir sa bouche, qu'Heero n'accepte pas tout de suite ; il pose d'abord sa main libre sur sa joue, avant de l'embrasser, enfin.

Et Duo comprend vite le sens de ce geste, lorsque les doigts en lui se retirent, pour faire immédiatement place au pieux de chair d'Heero, qui s'enfonce dans son corps jusqu'à la garde.

La pression de la main d'Heero sur sa joue maintient sa bouche contre la sienne, alors qu'il se sent transpercer jusqu'à l'âme.

Les dents de Duo se referment violemment sur les lèvres d'Heero, déchirant encore une fois la peau fine, qui libère immédiatement ses perles de sang.

Le second bras d'Heero s'enroule autour du corps de Duo, parcouru de violents spasmes, qui n'arrangent rien à sa douleur, pour justement pouvoir la calmer.

Son bras le bloque contre lui et l'immobilise, mais sa main le caresse et l'apaise, tout comme la seconde, sur sa joue humide de larmes.

Un moment indéfinissable passe ainsi, puis Duo desserre les dents pour libérer les lèvres meurtries d'Heero et ouvre les yeux.

Un simple échange de regards et Heero amorce un premier mouvement que Duo, les dents serrées sur ses propres lèvres, cette fois, accompagne.

La douleur est toujours là, mais Heero est particulièrement doué ; une fois presque entièrement retiré, il replonge profondément en lui, atteignant de suite la source de plaisir nichée au creux de ses reins.

Duo libère un cri auparavant maintenu prisonnier par la douleur ; c'est le signal pour Heero, qui peut enfin le prendre et lui imposer son rythme.

Après une pénétration si violente et douloureuse, Heero le prend avec passion et fougue, certes, leur état ne leur permettant pas vraiment de prendre tout leur temps, mais il n'en est pas moins d'une incroyable tendresse, n'oubliant jamais de le caresser et de l'embrasser.

Surtout au tout début, sachant que la douleur met un peu de temps à partir, malgré le plaisir de plus en plus fort.

Mais Duo ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

Il n'est pas adepte de la douleur, mais cette fois-ci est différente, il en a besoin pour se déculpabiliser.

Il se jette donc de plus en plus brutalement à la rencontre d'Heero, en s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur de la douche, contre lequel il est pourtant plaqué, au point d'en garder les marques sur son torse, cette fois-ci, et en accompagnant les mouvements d'Heero de son autre main, crispée sur les reins de son bourreau, pour le pousser plus loin, plus vite et plus fort en lui.

Heero, comprenant le message, se saisit de sa main et l'envoie rejoindre l'autre, la plaquant elle aussi contre le mur, et glisse ses doigts entre les siens, avant de le prendre plus violemment, le projetant contre la paroi à chaque coup de reins.

Dans le même temps, sa seconde main glisse jusqu'au ventre de Duo, puis plus bas, jusqu'à se refermer sur son désir, pour lui imprimer le même mouvement, serrant parfois sa base pour retarder la jouissance qu'il sent enfler au creux de son corps.

Duo se sent partir...

Ce mélange de désir, de douleur et de plaisir le mène au bord de l'extase, d'autant plus qu'entre les brumes dans lesquelles il se débat, il sait, il sent qu'Heero prend au moins autant de plaisir qu'il ne lui en donne, et il est heureux de ce réel partage.

Heero est familier de ces montées d'adrénaline, après certaines missions, et c'est toujours ainsi qu'il évacue le mieux la tension.

Rares sont les personnes qui lui résistent, il est un véritable appel au viol, dans ces moments-là, de part ce qu'il dégage, ce qu'il évoque, ce qu'il inspire, même si ce n'est jamais lui la victime, en définitive.

Duo en a fait l'expérience, même s'il était bien trop troublé par sa propre culpabilité pour y succomber de suite.

Pourtant, avec Duo, Heero sent que c'est différent ; il ne veut pas lui imposer ça, il ne veut pas ne penser qu'à ses propres plaisir et soulagement personnels.

Et c'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive, encore plus dans un tel état d'escitation.

Ce qui est également une excellente chose, c'est que ce que veut Duo rejoint le propre besoin d'Heero, sa propre envie.

Alors il se laisse aller à cette dérive des sens qui rend leur étreinte sauvage, animale, presque primitive, à cette violence qui fait mal autant qu'elle fait du bien, qui ne va dans l'extrême que du côté du plaisir et jamais de celui de la souffrance.

Heero y veille particulièrement.

Même lorsque ses mouvements en Duo deviennent frénétiques et qu'il augmente la cadence, il ne dépasse jamais le seuil de tolérance à la douleur qu'il a parfaitement su définir, chez Duo.

Même lorsqu'il lui mord l'épaule et la nuque, quand Duo est incapable de garder sa tête tournée vers lui pour l'embrasser, soumis au plaisir violent qu'il le fait dériver.

Heero sent bientôt la jouissance parcourir leurs deux corps comme une vague puissante et se concentrer dans leurs ventres et dans le creux de leurs reins.

Un même cri leur déchire la gorge, alors qu'Heero, d'un dernier puissant coup de reins, s'enfonce brutalement le plus profondément possible en Duo pour s'y libérer, sentant en même temps le fruit de la jouissance de Duo se répandre sur sa main et le mur.

Leurs corps parcourus de spasmes, leurs jambes flageolantes surtout ne les supportent guère longtemps, et ils glissent ensemble jusqu'au sol de la douche, au froid des plus accueillant, après qu'ils aient brûlé d'un tel feu.

Ils y restent un moment, haletant, Heero toujours derrière Duo, le front appuyé sur sa nuque et deux de leurs mains toujours étroitement entrelacées.

Heero se retire doucement de son corps pour ne pas le blesser et se relève.

Duo le sent s'éloigner et la morsure du froid sur son corps abandonné le blesse jusqu'au coeur.

Il replie ses jambes et se mord la lèvre ; il aimerait tellement se redresser et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais...

Mais après le plaisir violent qu'il a éprouvé, il ne reste plus que la douleur de son corps retourné, de son âme, pas encore totalement lavée de sa culpabilité, et de son coeur qui bat trop fort pour cet homme qu'il devrait plutôt fuir.

Il en est là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il sent quelque chose doucement l'envelopper.

Il ouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour retenir les larmes qui ne voulaient plus cesser de couler, et voit Heero lui passer une serviette autour du corps, avant de le soulever dans ses bras.

Sans un mot, il le conduit à sa chambre et l'allonge sur le lit, avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

Ils se regardent longuement, dans un silence complet mais absolument pas gênant, bien au contraire.

- Merci, finit par murmurer Duo. Tu avais raison, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

- J'ai toujours raison, répond Heero, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Non, Heero, tu as tort de faire ce... "métier".

Heero bascule au-dessus de lui, l'écrasant de tout le poids de son corps, son visage à un souffle du sien, éclairés par la pleine lune.

- Je m'étais résigné à te laisser te reposer et dormir, quitte à profiter de toi pendant ton sommeil, mais si tu commences à dire ce genre de conneries, je me vois dans l'obligation de te faire taire.

Duo tourne la tête pour échapper à son regard trop bleu, trop intense, car il ne se sent plus la force de résister.

L'attitude d'Heero lui donne envie de tenter l'impossible pari de le faire changer, et il connaît les risques pour lui.

Heero n'apprécie pas qu'il le fuit ainsi, alors il glisse sa main sur sa joue et d'une pression, il l'oblige à lui faire face et capture son regard.

- Vais-je devoir encore te forcer à accepter l'évidence, Duo ?

- L'évidence ?

- Ton attirance, ton désir, ton envie de moi.

- Tu sais qu'il y a autre chose Heero.

Le regard du mercenaire se durcit, avant de se remplir de cette ironie et de cette provocation habituelles.

- Je vois, tu changes de tactique.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux me déstabiliser, Duo. Et ça ne marche pas, désolé.

- Te déstabiliser ? En faisant quoi, hein ? En te demandant d'accepter l'évidence, à ton tour ?

Les lèvres d'Heero s'étirent en un sourire tout aussi provocateur que la lueur dans son regard, alors qu'il redessine d'un doigt taquin celles de Duo.

- Je ne nie pas que j'ai envie de toi, Duo.

- Mais tu nies que... Tu...

Le doigt d'Heero s'appuie sur sa bouche, alors qu'il pose ses lèvres dans son cou, doucement, tendrement, et remonte en baisers papillons jusqu'à son oreille.

- Tu disais... ? souffle-t-il, sadique, à l'intérieur.

- Rien, soupire Duo, vraiment las.

- C'est mieux, murmure Heero avant de redessiner sa mâchoire de la pointe de sa langue, jusqu'à ses lèvres sur lesquelles il dépose un dernier baiser, avant de s'écarter pour le regarder.

Ce regard déstabilise Duo, il y lit tant de choses dont il est incapable de dire avec certitude, si c'est son imagination, son interprétation ou la réalité de ce que ressent Heero, à cet instant.

Et lorsque le mercenaire reprend ses lèvres avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait encore jamais mis dans leur baiser, Duo rend définitivement les armes et renonce à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête et dans son coeur, autant que dans les siens.

Quand Heero se recule une nouvelle fois, Duo prend son visage entre ses mains et le ramène vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Et c'est bien la première fois qu'il initie le contact, ce qu'Heero apprécie au plus haut point.

Et lorsque Duo inverse leurs positions, sans interrompre leur baiser, et se retrouve sur lui, il ne proteste pas davantage.

Duo ne peut pas vraiment accepter ce que Quatre lui a dit, il refuse de croire qu'il puisse aimer un assassin, même si il sait, au fond de lui, que quelque chose le lie à Heero. .

Mais il peut aimer son corps et à cet instant, il ne souhaite rien de plus...

Et puisqu'Heero n'a pas l'air d'y voir le moindre inconvénient, il ne va pas se priver plus longtemps.

-

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre._

_Pour ceux qui seraient un peu frustrés de ne pas avoir eu le détail de la mission, pas de panique, c'est dans la suite XD... tout de suite !_

_Bises _

_Lysa._

_-_


	6. L'éveil d'un Chasseur 2ème partie

**Titre** : Cible Verrouillée !

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf le Dr Noura Faraki et quelques gardes.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Rashid Kurama, Sally Po._

_**Résumé**_ : Un Chasseur qui ne rate jamais sa cible (Heero), un Appât/Proie devenu Chasseur, bien décidé à faire payer celui qui s'en est pris à Quatre (non, pas Trowa, on remonte plus haut !), une attirance bien difficile à gérer... la nuit est loin d'être finie ! **Seconde partie, toutes les réponses... ou presque**.

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Finalement, j'ai repris la seconde partie en laissant tout le reste de côté, parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'elles allaient difficilement l'une sans l'autre. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont lu la première partie et sont restées sur leur faim quelques heures oiu plus (une certaine hache est passée à un cheveu de ma tête XD) et je remercie celles qui m'ont déjà posté de gentilles reviews. Bonne lecture à tous.

_**Dédicace**_ : Je dédie cette fic à ma très chère **Claire**.

**A tous je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Trame **_:

Chapitre Un : L'approche du Chasseur

Chapitre Deux : Cible verrouillée

Chapitre Trois : L'étreinte mortelle du Chasseur

Chapitre Quatre : l'agonie de la Proie

Chapitre Cinq : l'Eveil d'un chasseur

**Chapitre Six : l'Eveil d'un chasseur (2).**

Epilogue.

* * *

**Chapitre Six : l'éveil d'un Chasseur (2).**

_-_

_-_

_Un peu plus tôt, Palais des Raberba Winner,  
__Appartements de Quatre R. Winner.  
-_

-  
- Ils vont bien, ils ont réussi la mission. El-Nasri est mort et ses appartements sont en feu, il ne restera plus rien de son corps. Personne d'autre n'a péri, Duo y a veillé. Ils nous donneront les détails demain.

Quatre ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre.

- Je suis heureux que la... _mission_ soit une réussite. Mais j'aurais tant aimé que les choses se passent autrement, qu'on en arrive pas là.

- Ils ne t'ont pas laissé le choix.

- Je sais. Perdre son corps, pour un musulman, est une véritable tragédie. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ou qu'il y avait eu d'autres hommes sacrifiés, je crois que je ne réagirais pas aussi bien, par rapport à cet incendie.

- El-Nasri n'était pas musulman ?

- C'est... _C'était_ un faux converti, il a fait fortune dans le pétrole et non dans les mines, comme ma famille, et a fait semblant de se convertir à l'islam pour mieux s'imposer. Il ne croit... ne _croyait_ en rien d'autre qu'en l'argent, qu'il dépensait dans l'opium et d'autres drogues, le plus souvent. Hamfsa et lui se sont bien trouvés, ils avaient cette même soif d'argent et de plaisir extrême.

- Je vois. C'est ce qui les a motivés à faire appel aux mercenaires pour te tuer ?

- Certainement. Hamfsa est en vie, et il m'est inconcevable de projeter de la tuer. La mort de son mari fait d'elle l'héritière de tous ses biens, et même s'il ne valent pas la fortune de ma famille, c'est conséquent. Je dois tout de même m'assurer qu'elle ne cherchera plus à s'en prendre à moi et pour cela, je dois connaître ses motivations exactes. Ce qui ne sera possible qu'à partir de demain. Une journée difficile s'annonce, Trowa, nous devrions essayer de dormir, maintenant que nous sommes rassurés sur le sort d'Heero et de Duo.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Quatre se soulève sur un coude pour pouvoir embrasser cet homme qui est devenu si vite si important dans sa vie.

Un baiser doux, tendre comme une caresse, comme une promesse.

Ils se réinstallent ensuite plus confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

- Quatre, murmure Trowa, le nez dans ses mèches dorés, ai-je tort d'espérer qu'on puisse rester ensemble, tous les deux ?

- Est-ce que tu cherches du travail ?

Trowa sourit.

- Uniquement à ton service.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Je t'aime.

Quatre se mord la lèvre et frissonne de bonheur.

Trowa ne lui a pas seulement dit avec des mots, mais aussi avec son coeur, il l'a ressenti au plus profond du sien.

Il se blottit plus fort contre lui et lève le visage pour pouvoir voir, dans ses yeux, le reflet de ses propres sentiments qui brillent dans les siens.

- Je t'aime aussi, Trowa. Nous parlerons à Rashid, dès que la meilleure occasion se présentera. Mais il faudra tout lui dire, si on veut avoir une chance.

- D'accord.

Trowa dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et Quatre niche son visage dans son cou, prêt à s'endormir.

Ce qui ne tarde pas, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

-

-  
_Dans la caravane d'Heero et de Trowa._

_-_

Heero regarde distraitement le doigt de Duo, avec lequel il retrace les contours du tatouage tribal ornant son bras, et qui couvre largement la surface de peau entre l'épaule et le coude.

Lui-même caresse son épaule nue et glisse parfois ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux, beaucoup moins emmèlées qu'il ne l'aurait cru, après toutes leurs activités nocturnes, en extérieur comme en intérieur...

Ce n'est qu'une des choses parmi tant d'autres qui surprennent Heero, depuis sa première rencontre avec Duo, sous le chapiteau.

- Qui es-tu réellement, Duo ?

- Je suis celui que tu as connu et chassé comme une proie, durant ces trois jours, répond-il sans interrompre ses caresses. Mais je suis aussi une sorte d'agent privé, entièrement dévolu à la protection et à la sécurité de Quatre.

- C'est Raberba Sénior qui a fait de toi celui que tu es ?

- Indirectement. Mon mentor, le Professeur G. est un de ses "alliés de l'ombre", comme je les appelle, parce qu'il préfère qu'on ne sache pas le lien qu'il a avec ce genre d'homme. Même s'il n'est pas directement lié au Pr. G. En fait, c'est l'Instructeur H., l'ingénieur attitré de la famille Raberba Winner, qui les a mis en relation.

- Tu prends tes ordres du Pr G., alors.

- Oui, il m'envoie en mission chaque fois que la vie ou les intérêts de Quatre semblent ou sont réellement menacés par un complot ou autre. C'est ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs, par rapport à ce contrat, je n'ai reçu aucune instruction. Le Pr G. aurait dû soupçonner quelque chose, surtout que ça reste dans la famille.

- Le Professeur G. et le Docteur J. se connaissent et collaborent depuis de nombreuses années, Duo. Et le Dr J. est l'un des hommes qui dirigent la section de mercenaires à laquelle Trowa et moi appartenont.

- Je croyais que les mercenaires étaient indépendants, je ne m'imaginais pas ça comme une organisation, remarque Duo, tout en continuant de caresser son tatouage.

Le dessin qu'il forme lui apparaît presque comme un signe de reconnaissance ou d'appartenance, comme dans les anciennes tribus primitives, à la lumière de ce que vient de lui apprendre Heero sur les mercenaires.

- Nous sommes libres d'accepter ou de refuser un contrat, mais avant de nous être proposé, il est soumis à l'aprobation du Dr J. Mais il nous arrive de décider par nous-même, comme cette nuit.

- Le fait que le Dr J. et le Pr G. se connaissent peut expliquer que le Pr. G. n'ait pas eu vent de ce contrat, tu crois ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que J. ait réussi à le tromper.

- L'a-t-il seulement trompé, voilà la vraie question...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Le Pr. G. n'est pas lié à Quatre, il s'en fout sûrement qu'il reste ou non en vie, d'un point de vue perso. Je pense qu'il va là où il trouve le plus son intérêt, c'est un opportuniste. S'il tirait plus avantage à faire la sourde oreille, il aurait très bien pu ne rien me dire et laisser Quatre se faire tuer. Raberba Senior sait qu'il n'est pas infaillible, il ne remettrait pas forcément la responsabilité sur lui, même s'il cherchera un bouc émissaire.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en ton mentor, Duo ?

- Concernant cette partie-là de ma vie et de ma personne, je n'ai confiance qu'en moi-même.

- Ca ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense déjà : tu es un excellent agent, Duo. Et tu ferais un excellent mercenaire.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, je déteste tuer.

- Pas besoin d'aimer pour le faire, bien au contraire.

Duo redresse la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ce "job", Heero ?

- Je suis né avec la guerre, elle m'a rendu orphelin. Me battre est la seule chose que je sache faire.

- Faux. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend avoir toujours raison, tu dis pas mal de conneries, en peu de temps.

- C'est pas des conneries, Duo, réplique-t-il en attrapant la main de Duo qui a commencé à glisser dangereusement le long de son corps, pour la ramener au niveau de son torse. Le sexe est aussi un combat qui met en présence un chasseur et une proie. Et, qui, ensemble, visent la même cible.

- C'est une façon bien singulière de voir les choses. Tu ramènes tout à la guerre et au combat, c'est d'un triste.

- J'ai été entraîné dès mon plus jeune âge, c'est ma vie.

- Le meurtre, c'est ta vie ? demande-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule, sa main redevenue sage se refermant sur sa croix en argent ouvragé. Ne dis pas de choses aussi horribles, Heero...

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

- Tu en parles si froidement, ça ne te fais rien ?

- Non.

Duo se redresse sur un coude.

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne t'occupes que des pourris qui ont réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, c'est ça ?

- C'était l'agent 05, le Justicier, pas moi.

- L'agent 05... Wufei Chang, peut-être ?

- Hn. Je sais que tu es au courant, il t'a prêté certains éléments de ton équipement.

- Je ne connaissais pas son nom de code, ni son surnom. Déjà que si Trowa ne l'avait pas prévenu de mon passage, en pleine nuit, il m'aurait certainement coupé la natte avec son sabre qui n'a rien d'un accessoire...

Duo est heureux de voir un sourire tendrement moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Ca le rend plus humain, et c'est ce dont Duo a besoin, en cet instant dont il profite au maximum, pas certain qu'il puisse durer ni se reproduire, un jour.

- Wufei se prenait pour le bras de la Justice, explique Heero en passant de nouveau sa main dans les longues mèches soyeuses de Duo. Et parfois pas, il se prenait pour Nataku, un ancien Dieu chinois. Mais contrairement à lui, je ne me suis jamais senti investi d'une mission divine. Je ne sais rien des victimes, lorsque j'accepte un contrat.

- Alors tu pourrais tuer une personne tout à fait honorable ? demande Duo, la gorge serrée, en se redressant, peut-être pour mettre un peu plus de distance avec lui, inconsciemment. C'est horrible...

- Je ne sais rien de mes cibles, mais je n'ignore rien des clients. En refusant de travailler avec n'importe qui, tu évites ce genre de problème et de cas de conscience.

Duo sourit et se rallonge contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille et sa joue contre son épaule.

- Y a de l'espoir, alors, t'es pas totalement pourri.

Heero baisse les yeux vers lui, même s'il ne voit pas grand chose d'autre que son adorable petit nez légèrement retroussé.

Mais à cet instant, il est trop surpris par ses mots et son attitude pour l'admirer.

- De l'espoir ?

- Oui, Heero, on va sûrement pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi ! Mais en verra demain, même si j'adore discuter avec toi, je suis quand même fatigué. Et j'aime m'endormir sur une note d'espoir. Alors bonne fin de nuit, conclut-il, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Heero ne répond rien.

Duo n'attend pas de réponse, de toute façon, et il ne tarde pas à s'endormir, laissant enfin sa fatigue avoir raison de ses dernières forces ; Heero l'a épuisé aussi bine physiquement que moralement...

Heero, quant à lui, est troublé.

Les mots de Duo résonnent longtemps dans sa tête, le privant du sommeil réparateur auquel il aspirait.

De l'espoir ?

Pour lui ?

Oh ! non.

Il ne laissera plus personne lui donner cette illusion.

Surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que Duo.

Il repousse le drap fin et laisse glisser son regard sur le corps nu de Duo, parfait à ses yeux, encore plus du fait qu'il porte ses marques sur sa peau dont il a tellement aimé parcourir et dévorer chaque centimètre...

Puis il se décide à s'arracher à cette contemplation et se lève du lit pour gagner la chambre de Trowa, très discrètement.

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond, il tente de ne plus songer à l'homme qui occupe son lit.

Il semble qu'il l'ait marqué à l'intérieur comme lui-même l'a marqué, à l'extérieur.

Et aussi sûrement à l'intérieur, également, sinon il ne serait pas resté avec lui.

Ca, il ne peut l'accepter.

Mais il doit reconnaître que sa force, aussi bien mentale que physique, son ardeur au combat, sa détermination à accomplir sa mission en faisant le moins de victimes possible, son entière dévotion à son ami Quatre, loin d'être aveugle et au contraire parfaitement assumée et maîtrisée, et encore bien d'autres choses qu'il n'a fait qu'entrapercevoir, l'ont réellement impressionné.

Et pour impressionner Heero Yuy autant que l'Agent 01, il faut se lever tôt et ne pas compter les heures...

Et pour l'exécution d'El-Nasri, il lui a tout simplement offert un spectacle des plus captivants.

Heero seul aurait agi autrement, il lui aurait porté un coup rapide et se serait éclipsé, ne le laissant même pas réaliser ce qui se passait.

Mais Duo a prévu les choses différemment et Heero a préféré le laisser faire, parce qu'il le savait plus concerné que lui par cette affaire.

Il s'est posté non loin de la porte, prêt à agir à la moindre intrusion.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Duo a surgi comme un diable de sa boîte devant El-Nasri, avachi sur son lit, qui en a laissé tomber sa pipe à opium.

Avant de pouvoir réaliser qu'il n'avait pas une vision devant lui, Duo lui a assené un coup précis et puissant à la gorge, lui écrasant ainsi les nerfs pour paralyser ses cordes vocales et l'empêcher de donner l'alerte.

Il a pris encore quelques minutes pour lui expliquer pourquoi il devait mourir, et lui demander s'il avait un dernier message à livrer, en lui présentant froidement de quoi écrire.

Une attitude qui a eu le don de partiellement sortir l'homme des brumes opaques de l'opium.

Et aussi de légèrement irrité Heero, balançant entre admiration pour les valeurs défendues par Duo et exaspération à le voir attacher tant d'importance à des choses que lui ne juge pas vraiment indispensable.

Ceci fait, Duo lui a ensuite demandé de se lever pour affronter la mort en face, ce qu'il a eu bien du mal à faire.

Et ce qui lui a valu un commentaire acerbe et écoeuré de Duo, qui lui a fait remarquer qu'il allait mourir comme il avait vécu, en lâche.

Et qui a provoqué chez El-Nasri un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, lui donnant la force de se dresser face à son juge et bourreau.

Heero, que tout ceci ennuyait toujours un peu, a fini par se féliciter de sa patience, lorsque Duo s'est enfin décidé à frapper El-Nasri, visant ses points vitaux, ceci en une danse complexe digne du ballet fatal de la Faucheuse.

Lui qui ne croit en rien a eu l'impression de voir uen divinité, un ancien dieu ou esprit de la Mort dans toute sa splendeur passée, tels ceux auxquels on continue de croire qu'ils hantent le désert aride et abandonné.

Sa natte a virevoltée autour de lui et lorsqu'elle est sagement retombée sur son épaule, El-Nasri était mort, à ses pieds.

Duo a fermé les yeux quelques secondes, puis les a rouvert et a balayé la pièce de son regard violet presque pourpre, à cet instant, passant sur Heero sans s'arrêter.

Celui-ci l'a rejoint et ensemble, ils ont mis en scène l'accident auquel tout le monde ne peut que conclure, à la découverte du corps.

Enfin plutôt ce qui reste du corps ; ils ont bien veillé à renverser la lampe à pétrole et allumer le feu sur le lit où ils ont étendu le corps déjà sans vie du traître.

Et après avoir allumé quelques autres foyers aux autres endroits stratégiques de la pièce, ils se sont éclipsés, ombres furtives disparaissant dans la nuit de pleine lune, fuyant sa lumière après avoir jugé et exécuté seuls une sentence.

Non, Heero n'a jamais cru en rien.

La croix en argent ouvragé qu'il porte, oeuvre d'un peuple présent bien avant que la croix ne devienne un symbole religieux si fort, est un cadeau de Trowa, qui n'a de sens et de valeur que parce que c'est lui qui lui a offert.

Pourtant, cette nuit, et peut-être bien avant, il a été touché en plein coeur par une flèche à la pointe enduite de miel, ce qui l'a empêché de la sentir avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne si profondément qu'il est désormais trop tard pour lui : il ne peut plus réagir.

- Trowa te manque déjà ?

Tiré de ses pensées par l'archer en question, Heero tourne son regard vers la porte ; Duo est appuyé contre elle, le drap autour de son corps - les nuits sont fraîches, dans cette région désertique.

- Je devais réfléchir.

- Et t'y arrives pas à côté de moi ? Je suis trop tentant, c'est ça ? ajoute-t-il en le rejoignant sur le lit.

- Qui t'a permis ?

- Parce que t'as attendu une invit', toi, avant de débarquer dans ma vie et dans mon lit ? réplique-t-il en le renversant sous lui, confiant. On dirait que tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre piège, Heero.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Je le sens. Tu peux plus te passer de moi. Si j'étais pas venu, tu aurais fini par me rejoindre.

- On ne le saura jamais.

- Moi, je le sais. Et au fond, tu le sais aussi, ajoute-t-il en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou.

- T'avais pas décidé de me tuer ?

- Pas si je peux l'éviter. De toute façon, ça peut attendre. Je veux profiter encore un peu de l'emprise que j'ai sur toi, sait-on jamais ce qu'il pourrait en sortir.

Heero attrape son visage entre ses mains et le force à le relever vers le sien.

Les cheveux de Duo se déploient totalement autour d'eux, les isolant complètement derrière un rideau de soie.

- Je peux me passer de toi, Duo.

- Prouve-le et repousse-moi, alors, le provoque Duo, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Je tiens aussi à profiter de ma récompense. Tu te souviens que tu es le prix convenu pour que j'abatte El-Nasri ?

- Sauf que c'est _moi_ qui l'aie abattu.

- Parce que je t'ai laissé faire, mais peu importe. On était en équipe et de ce fait, la réussite de l'un est la réussite des deux. Alors je profite de ma récompense, et lorsque viendra le moment de reprendre notre route, chacun de son côté, je te donnerai la preuve que je peux me passer de toi. Mais pour l'instant...

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? proteste Duo.

Heero l'a renversé pour se libérer, a quitté le lit, puis l'a soulevé, tout cet enchaînement de mouvements effectués avec une rapidité n'ayant pas laissé le temps à Duo de réagir.

Et il l'emporte à présent hors de la chambre.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher dans le lit des autres, sauf celui de mon amant, explique Heero, alors qu'ils atteignent sa propre chambre.

- Tu sais, je doute que Trowa revienne, vue la force de ce qui l'unit à Quatre, déjà.

- On est pas dans un conte des mille et une nuits, réplique Heero en le lâchant sans ménagement sur le lit.

- Outch ! Bordel, tu pouvais pas être plus délicat, je suis pas un sac de pommes de terre !

- Je te le répète, Duo, on est pas dans un conte pour enfants ; même si tu fais une bien jolie princesse et que j'ai un beau cheval blanc, je ne suis pas le Prince Charmant que t'espères et que tu guettes, du sommet de ta tour. Arrête d'attendre et de rêver que je te considère comme un bien précieux, redescends du septième ciel où je t'ai envoyé.

Plus que blessé par les paroles d'Heero, même s'il n'en montre rien, Duo le repousse, alors qu'il s'aprêtait à se rallonger sur lui, et se redresse, avant de rassembler ses affaires.

- Tu sais quoi, t'as raison, on a assez joué, on a assez fait semblant de croire que c'était possible. J'en ai marre, je rentre. Tiens, le soleil se lève, constate-t-il en jetant un oeil par la fenêtre aux rideaux entrouverts. C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir retourner au Palais.

- Tu vas les déranger, c'est pas sympa, observe Heero en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- J'irai dormir un peu pour récupérer, avant. T'en fais pas, _moi_, je sais ce que c'est, le respect. D'ailleurs, avant que je n'oublie, je te remercie pour ton hospitalité.

- Pourquoi tu prends les choses comme ça ?

Duo boutonne sa chemise en lui rendant son regard.

- Les fringues que je portais par-dessus les miens m'ont été prêtées par Wufei, comme tu l'as deviné, tu seras gentil de les lui rendre, si c'est pas trop te demander.

Heero se détache du mur et s'approche de lui jusqu'à le frôler.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Duo, lui dit-il en immobilisant ses mains qui étaient en train de fermer le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tout d'un coup, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Parce que nos routes se sépareront bientôt, Heero, et j'ai assez donné pour le bout de chemin qu'on a fait ensemble, répond-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- On a encore de la route, Duo. On a aucune assurance que c'est terminé. Abattre El-Nasri ne garantit pas que Trowa et Quatre n'ont plus rien à craindre, il reste des points à vérifier. Ils nous attendent au Palais pour cette raison, principalement.

Duo se détache et détourne le regard.

- Si dans cinq minutes, t'es pas prêt, _01_, je pars devant.

- Moi qui voulais profiter encore un peu de mon prix, se désole-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, taquin.

Mais Duo n'est vraiment pas d'humeur...

- T'as assez joué avec moi, Heero, réplique-t-il d'une voix glaciale, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Heero se redresse, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que t'as pas pris ton pied, peut-être ? demande-t-il tout aussi froidement.

- Il reste quatre minutes, lui dit-il en guise de réponse, ses yeux de nouveaux ancrés dans les siens. Tic, tac...

Ils se défient du regard quelques secondes, puis Heero se détourne et s'habille rapidement, alors que Duo en profite pour attacher ses cheveux en queue basse sur sa nuque.

Sans un mot de plus, ils prennent la direction du Palais des Raberba Winner, dans la pâle lumière du soleil qui se lève.

La nouvelle de l'incendie a déjà gagné les quartiers les plus populaires, les travailleurs se levant à l'aube, parfois même avant le soleil, pour commencer leur journée de dur labeur.

Ils entendent donc par-ci, par-là, les propos des quelques personnes déjà dans les rues, mais ne s'arrêtent pas, et décident même d'éviter les axes principaux.

Par un accord tacite, Heero suit Duo, puisqu'il connaît évidemment beaucoup mieux la ville que lui, et surtout ses raccourcis et ses passages discrets.

Mais lorsque Duo s'engage dans un passage, puis se ravise, Heero l'arrête en lui prenant le bras, l'interrogeant du regard, un seul sourcil levé.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais emprunté ce passage, lui explique-t-il, le Palais est juste derrière. Mais c'est risqué pour toi.

Heero ressert sa prise sur son bras, alors que Duo allait repartir.

Le jeune homme soupire ; comme si Heero pouvait se contenter d'une explication aussi simple...

- Ne me sous-estime pas et expose-moi le danger potentiel.

- Il n'a rien de potentiel. Cet endroit est plein d'aspics. Il fait encore frais, ils seront plus nombreux au heures les plus chaudes, mais il y en a quand même beaucoup.

- Tu veux me faire faire demi-tour à cause de serpents ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Ce ne sont pas de simples serpents, Heero. Ce qu'on appelle aspic, ici, ce sont les cobras égyptiens. Tu sais, c'est l'un de leurs ancêtres dont s'est servie la Reine Cléopâtre pour mourir, ça te dis quelque chose non ? Vue ta tête, oui. Sache que j'ai été mordu, moi aussi, et j'y ai survécu, alors je suis immunisé, je ne crains rien. Mais seulement une personne sur mille en réchappe, chaque année, en moyenne.

- Quand as-tu été mordu ?

- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

- Alors cette année, ce sera moi, le miraculé, décide Heero en s'enfonçant déjà dans le passage.

- Bloody fucking hell ! jure Duo avant de le rattraper. T'es inconscient ou suicidaire ?

- Juste pressé, répond-il, tous ses sens en alerte. La ferme, maintenant, et passe devant, puisque tu connais la route.

Duo soupire mais passe devant, de toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, et mieux vaut éviter d'aggraver la situation pour Heero, en le laissant marcher là où il ne faut pas.

Il accélère un peu pour sortir rapidement de là ; il sent les serpents autour d'eux, même si c'est loin de grouiller comme en pleine journée.

Il faut dire que le passage est étroit, il leur suffit de tendre les bras pour toucher les murs, et tant mieux, parfois, car ils ont besoin d'un appui pour enjamber certains amas qui barrent le passage.

Duo ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Heero, même s'il l'a vu à l'oeuvre et connaît ses capacités.

Mais il en ignore encore tellement sur lui, bien qu'il ait acquis la certitude qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, que ses capacités dépassent de loin ce qu'il n'a pu qu'imaginer, se basant sur sa propre expérience dans le camp du Pr. G .

Alors qu'il voit avec soulagement la fin du passage devant lui, Duo sent la main d'Heero sur son épaule.

Il se retourne juste au moment où il la retire - ainsi que le serpent qui s'y était posé -

Ca aurait pu n'être rien ; malgré les idées reçues, un serpent n'attaque un humain que pour se défendre.

Mais la légère crispation de la mâchoire d'Heero tire la sonnette d'alarme, chez Duo.

Il attrape son poignet et le tire brusquement hors du passage, jusqu'à la ruelle heureusement déserte ; il se saisit ensuite de sa main où deux petits points commencent à rosir et suinter.

Il referme violemment ses dents autour et aspire le venin de toute la force de ses poumons, avant de le recracher, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero le repousse.

- Ca va, c'est bon, arrête ça.

Duo redresse la tête, un peu surpris, mais surtout inquiet.

- Tu te sens bien, vraiment ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça allait et que t'avais pas à me sous-estimer.

La colère commence à balayer l'inquiétude de Duo.

- Et moi je t'avais dit que j'étais immunisé, je ne craignais rien, tu aurais dû le laisser sur mon épaule !

- Il me gâchait la vue.

Cette réponse laisse Duo quelques secondes sans voix, tout comme l'expression très sérieuse d'Heero, si ce n'est la lueur habituelle de provocation qui brille dans ses yeux.

- T'es stupide, Heero !

- Pressé, je te l'ai dit, réplique-t-il en l'écartant pour s'avancer vers le Palais qui se dresse devant eux.

- Attends ! le retient-il par le bras. T'es sûr que ça va ? J'ai pas retiré tout le venin et je me sens un peu vaseux, alors que je suis protégé. Tu dois sûrement te sentir mal. T'as pas à le cacher, Heero, tu sais, j'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi, alors j eme pardonnerai pas si tu...

- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? le coupe-t-il calmement. .

Duo le regarde et fronce les sourcils.

Il doit bien reconnaître que n'importe quelle autre personne serait par terre, à cet instant.

- T'es pas humain, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Baka...

- Hey, attends, l'arrête-t-il une nouvelle fois, alors qu'Heero le dépasse pour reprendre son chemin. Tu t'es cru où, sérieux ? Après, c'est moi qui me crois dans un conte ? Tu penses qu'il te suffit d'arriver devant les portes du Palais et de dire "_Sésame, ouvre-toi_" pour pouvoir passer ? Reste derrière moi. Mais avant d'y aller, t'es vraiment sûr que...

Heero plisse les yeux et Duo comprend le message, alors il n'insiste pas plus.

Ils font rapidement le tour pour arriver devant les Grandes Portes de l'enceinte du Palais.

Avec les événements de la nuit, Duo n'est pas surpris de voir que la sécurité a été renforcée, et de ce fait, c'est Rashid qui garde la première entrée, ce qui est une excellente chose, en soi.

- Bonjour, Rashid !

- Monsieur Duo, bonjour. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu m'étonner de vous voir si matinal. Mais aujourd'hui, au contraire, même, je m'attendais à vous voir plus tôt.

- J'étais avec mon ami Heero, c'est le cavalier du cirque, vous l'avez sûrement reconnu.

- Effectivement.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, cette nuit, Rashid.

- Des choses dont nous pourrons parler plus tard, oui. Il n'y a pas que les murs qui ont des oreilles, dans cette ville, Mr Duo, les pierres et les feuilles des arbres semblent également aimer porter les paroles, quitte à les déformer, chemin faisant.

- Vous avez bien raison, Rashid.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Vous savez combien ma confiance en vous est grande, Mr Duo, vous auriez dû me demander directement, je vous aurais ouvert les portes. Il est évident que votre ami ne va pas bien du tout.

Duo se retourne précipitamment, inquiet, et surtout juste à temps pour recevoir Heero dans ses bras.

- Shit ! Heero !

Il vacille sous son poids, mais est soutenu par Rashid.

- Laissez-moi faire, Mr Duo, lui dit le grand garde du corps, en soulevant sans effort un Heero inconscient dans ses bras. Ahmed, appelle l'équipe A en renfort pour me remplacer, ajoute-t-il à l'attention du second garde, avant de passer les portes pour gagner les jardins, Duo, inquiet, sur ses talons. Karim, continue-t-il en arrivant à la seconde porte, qui permet d'entrer à l'intérieur du Palais, cette fois, fais chercher le Docteur Faraki et escortes-là jusqu'aux appartements secondaires de l'aile Nord. Mr Duo, que lui est-il arrivé ? reprend-il enfin en continuant sa route.

- On a emprunté le passage des serpents pour arriver plus rapidement et il s'est fait mordre par un aspic qui s'était posé sur mon épaule, et qu'il a tenu à retirer, alors que je luis avais dit que je ne risquais rien et que...

- Mr Duo, calmez-vous.

- Je suis désolé Rashid, j'ai aspiré tout le venin que j'ai pu, j'en ressens les effets, déjà.

- Nous allons nous occuper de vous. Pouvez-vous marcher, ou voulez-vous attendre ici que...

- Je viens avec vous, ça ira.

- Bien.

Ils marchent un moment en silence.

D'une autre personne, Rashid aurait vraiment douté ; la morsure d'un aspic a des effets très rapides, or, il n'a pas remarqué de suite que le jeune homme qu'il porte, allait mal.

Il reconnaît tous les symptômes et la morsure qui gonfle à sa main, et même les traces des dents de Duo, qui confirment ses dires, si besoin est.

Duo ne ment jamais, il en a souvent fait la démonstration, se débrouillant pour cacher ou arranger la vérité, quand il ne pouvait faire autrement.

C'est quelqu'un de si intègre et honnête qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée à Rashid de le mettre en cause.

Beaucoup de choses sont étranges, mais il sait qu'il aura des explications, tôt ou tard, et plutôt tôt que tard, d'ailleurs.

C'est seulement à ce prix qu'il peut assurer aussi efficacement la sécurité de Maître Quatre.

- Rashid...

- _Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire que le silence, alors tais-toi_, dit le vieux proverbe.

- Les vieilles choses ont toujours beaucoup à nous apprendre.

Rashid jette un coup d'oeil à Duo, mais ne répond rien.

Duo sort son portable.

- J'envois un message à Quatre pour qu'ils nous rejoignent dès leur réveil.

- Maître Quatre n'a pas eu beaucoup de repos, cette nuit.

Duo termine son message et range son téléphone.

- Rashid, vous m'en voulez ? Je suis certain que vous n'ignorez rien ou presque de ce qui s'est passé, depuis hier soir...

Rashid entre dans les appartements et va directement dans la chambre, pour déposer Heero sur les draps frais du grand lit à baldaquin.

- Mr Duo, je crois que notre priorité est d'agir afin que nous ayons le moins de regrets possibles, par la suite. Quand la situation sera stabilisée, nous prendrons tous nos responsabilités. Vous, Maître Quatre, moi, ces jeunes gens, nos ennemis, tous. Mais pour l'heure, cet homme, auquel vous semblez particulièrement tenir, a besoin de vous et de soins. Si vous vous en sentez la force...

- Dites-moi, je tiendrai le coup...

- Bien, alors mettez-le à l'aise, je vais donner des ordres pour qu'on nous apporte de la glace, sa fièvre s'intensifie.

- D'accord. Rashid... Merci.

- Les remerciements aussi peuvent attendrent, Mr Duo.

Il sort, et Duo commence à déshabiller Heero ; il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à le faire dans une telle situation...

Heero n'a pas repris connaissance, et il est brûlant de fièvre.

Alors Duo le laisse en boxer, sans le couvrir, malgré les frissons qui le parcourent.

Il va dans la salle de bain chercher de l'eau et un gant, et revient éponger son front et son corps en sueur, tout en écoutant ses délires en japonais, en russe, en arabe, en anglais, en français...

Et il se demande confusément combien de langues Heero connaît et parle.

Lui-même en connaît et en comprend pas mal, leur village est un véritable carrefour des civilisations, alors il a appris, à force de traîner dans les rues.

Ce qui lui permet de comprendre qu'Heero répète dans plusieurs langues une seule et même phrase : "je ne dirai rien".

Le coeur serré, Duo se demande quelles épreuves il a dû subir et traverser, dont il garde la trace, vue les différentes cicatrices qu'il porte.

Duo se sent faible, la fièvre le gagne aussi, mais il lutte pour tenir au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre puisse passer le gant sur Heero, pour le rassurer d'une présence.

Il se souvient que lorsqu'il avait lui-même été mordu, alors qu'il se sentait partir, il avait senti la présence de Quatre, près de lui.

Il n'était pas seul, Solo aussi était présent.

Solo, son premier amour, son premier amant, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son âme soeur, mais qui n'avait pas survécu à cet accident.

Solo avait aspiré le venin, comme lui l'a fait pour Heero.

Ils avaient sombré ensemble, mais seul Duo est remonté à la surface.

Duo ne veut plus avoir à pleurer personne, dans l'absolu et dans ce cas précis, il ne veut pas devoir perdre quelqu'un de cette façon-là.

Il ne veut pas perdre Heero, quel que soit le nombre de vies qu'il a lui-même pris.

Le retour de Rashid, en même temps que l'arrivée du médecin, le tire des brumes de ses souvenirs qui tendent à prendre le pas sur la réalité et le rendent confus.

La porte à peine refermée se rouvre sur Quatre et Trowa, venus dès que Quatre a lu le message de Duo.

Duo se sent de plus en plus vaseux, il entend à peine la voix de son meilleur ami qui l'éloigne d'Heero, à qui il continue de s'accrocher. .

- ... fait venir Sally, elle ne va plus tarder. Elle connaît très bien les poisons et surtout, elle connaît Heero.

_- Angel..._

- Ca va aller, mon Duo, il va s'en sortir. Tu dois t'allonger et te reposer, en attendant que la fièvre diminue, tu connais cet état.

- Je me sens bizarre... murmure Duo d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je sais, mon grand. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, le rassure Quatre en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le deuxième lit de la chambre.

_- I'm exhausted... _

- C'est tout à fait normal, le poison t'affaiblit considérablement, même s'il n'est plus mortel, pour toi, et que tu n'en as pas avalé beaucoup, d'après ce que tu as dit à Rashid.

- Je ne veux pas... qu'Heero meure... comme ça...

- Il est très résistant, il a de grandes chances de s'en sortir.

- C'est à moi... de le tuer... Dis à Trowa... de rester près de lui... et de le lui dire...

- D'accord, mon Duo. Maintenant, arrête de lutter et laisse-toi emporter par le sommeil. Quand tu te réveilleras, tout ira mieux.

_- Really ?_

_- I promise._

_- I believe... in you, my Little Angel..._

- Je sais, mon Duo, et ne t'en fais pas, je reste près de toi. Dors, à présent.

Quatre dépose un baiser sur son front, puis se lève pour jeter la seringue dans le bac à aiguilles, avant de revenir près de lui pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements et le mettre à l'aise.

- Il n'a même pas senti quand je l'ai piqué... Noura tu es sûre que...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets qu'il ne risque rien, le rassure la jeune médecin en se redressant. Dans deux heures, il sera sur pieds, comme la dernière fois. Par contre, pour ce jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Je lui ai administré le contre poison, mais d'après ce que Rashid m'a dit, il n'a pas réagi comme on pourrait s'y attendre, jusque là, alors je ne peux pas interpréter sa réaction à l'injection.

- Heero a quelques particularités physiologiques, explique Trowa. Sa résistance dépasse celle des autres hommes. Le médecin qui le suit depuis des années est en route.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, je ne peux rien faire de plus. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, cependant.

- Merci, Noura, lui dit Quatre.

- Je vais vous raccompagner, Dr Faraki. Maître Quatre, je vais attendre le médecin de Mr Heero directement à l'entrée du Palais.

- D'accord, merci, Rashid.

Restés seuls après le départ du médecin et du chef de la sécurité, Trowa et Quatre trouvent naturellement le réconfort dont ils ont besoin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour une rapide et tendre étreinte.

Le réveil blotti l'un contre l'autre était parfait, la découverte du message de Duo le fut beaucoup moins.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Heero ainsi. Il a été soumis à la mithridatisation (1) pour un nombre incalculable de poisons, de toxines, de venins, ce dès son plus jeune âge. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être atteint, un jour.

- Attendons Sally, elle est la seule capable de nous rassurer ou de confirmer nos craintes.

Trowa lui caresse la joue avec tendresse.

- Tu t'inquiètes aussi beaucoup pour Duo.

- Lorsqu'il a été mordu, il y a deux ans, j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre. Nous avons perdu Solo, qui était alors son compagnon. Il a tenté de le sauver et il y a laissé sa vie, alors qu'il n'avait pas directement été piqué. Il a fait ce que Duo a fait avec Heero, il a tenté d'aspirer le plus de venin possible.

- Duo aurait certainement fait pareil pour lui.

- C'est une certitude. Pour Solo, pour moi, pour Heero et même pour toi, Trowa. Même s'il t'en veut, il aurait tenté de te sauver, sachant combien tu m'est précieux. Rares sont ceux qui survivent à ce poison. Le contre poison n'est pas réellement efficace, il ne marche que dans un infime pourcentage de cas et seulement s'il est administré dans l'heure suivant la contamination du sang. Mais étrangement, ceux qui y survivent ne sont plus jamais inquiétés. En cas de nouvelle morsure, ils ont une forte fièvre pendant deux à cinq heures, et ensuite, c'est oublié. Il n'ont aucune séquelle supplémentaire.

- C'est assez exceptionnel, oui. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire pour Duo, dans ce cas.

- Non, mais je déteste le voir ainsi.

- Je comprends.

Quatre se serre un peu plus contre lui, puis s'écarte.

- Ils reviennent, explique-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Trowa.

Et effectivement, après quelques coups rapides, la porte s'ouvre sur Sally, mais aussi sur Wufei, venu prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, introduits tous les deux par Rashid.

Ils embrassent rapidement Trowa et saluent Quatre, Wufei ayant présenté sa femme la veille, après le spectacle.

Sally ne perd pas de temps, elle s'avance au chevet d'Heero pour commencer à s'occuper de lui.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes et quelques prises de sang, elle se redresse et se tourne vers Quatre.

- Je vais déposer ces échantillons au laboratoire. Mr Raberba Winner, si vous pouviez passer un petit coup de téléphone pour souligner le caractère urgent de ces analyses, ce serait vraiment un grand geste.

- Bien sûr. Que pensez-vous de son état ?

- Sally, tu peux parler librement, lui dit Trowa en la voyant chercher son regard, un peu hésitante, même si très discrète.

- Ce poison n'a pas fait partie du traitement par mithridatisation qu'Heero a subi. Il m'en a averti, c'est le cas de trois poisons, précisément. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune garantie que son organisme s'accoutume, le risque était trop important qu'il y succombe. Le Docteur J. n'a pas voulu le prendre, il ne voulait pas perdre un soldat aussi parfait, même si cela aurait confirmer son excellent travail de modification du métabolisme humain.

- Mais c'est horrible... ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Quatre, avant de se tourner vers Trowa. Toi aussi, tu...

Trowa secoue la tête.

- Je ne sais rien de ma vie avant mon arrivée dans le camp de mercenaires, mais les examens pratiqués ont confirmé que je n'ai subi aucune modification, ni d'opérations lourdes.

- Tout ce que Trowa est capable de faire est absolument naturel ! assure Sally. Même si parfois, j'avoue, je n'aurais pas été surprise de te voir déployer des ailes, sous le chapiteau !

- Wufei se serait empressé de me les couper d'un seul coup de sabre, pour éviter que tu ne les admires trop longtemps.

- La justesse de tes analyses t'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, Barton, répond Wufei avec un sourire complice. Mais je ne lève pas mon sabre sur un ancien compagnon d'arme sans une bonne excuse.

- Et je n'en suis pas une, peut-être ? proteste Sally.

- Ah, tu vas pas commencer !

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Wufei du clan du Dragon tu as de la chance que nous soyons pressés. Messieurs, nous allons vous laisser, je vais aller déposer ça au laboratoire, et je reviens le plus vite possible.

- Sally, honnêtement, tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ?

La jeune médecin regarde longuement Heero.

- D'un point de vue strictement médical, je ne peu le certifier. Mais le connaissant, je n'en doute pas. Aies confiance, Trowa. Bien, je... Mais... c'est Duo ! s'étonne-t-elle en rejoignant Duo, que le rideau du lit à baldaquin d'Heero lui avait dissimulé, jusque là. Il a aussi été mordu ?

- Oui, il y a deux ans, il ne risque plus rien, lui répond Quatre. Aujourd'hui, il a aspiré le venin de la morsure d'Heero.

La jeune femme sourit, rassurée.

- Alors il lui a probablement sauvé la vie. Vous devriez les allonger côte à côté, ça augmentera les chances de guérison d'Heero. Wufei chéri, tu viens avec moi où tu restes ici ?

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, ils sont tous deux entre de bonnes mains.

- Parfait, alors allons-y. A plus tard.

Ils se saluent tous, puis le couple sort.

Rashid entre presque immédiatement.

- Maître Quatre, je vais raccompagner Mr et Mme Chang. Ensuite, si vous en êtes d'accord, je souhaiterai que nous parlions.

- Bien sûr, Rashid. Revenez dès que possible et nous irons dans mon bureau.

- Bien, Maître Quatre, merci à vous.

Le grand garde du corps incline le buste et sort.

Quatre va chercher Duo et le porte sans grands efforts jusqu'au lit où est étendu Heero, à côté de qui il l'allonge ; la fièvre étant toujours présente, il ne les couvre pas.

Trowa et lui s'installent ensuite à leur chevet, un peu plus confiants.

Ils sourient lorsque la main de Duo, qui a sûrement senti la présence d'Heero, tout proche, glisse vers la sienne pour se poser et se refermer dessus.

Et leurs sourires s'élargit en voyant celle d'Heero l'entourer, en réponse.

Peu après, on frappe à la porte et un jeune employé dépose un plateau de petit déjeuner sur la table, répondant aux ordres de Rashid, qui ne laisse jamais rien au hasard.

Mais malgré le contenu alléchant du plateau, l'un comme l'autre ne se sentent pas capable d'avaler plus qu'un café et un jus d'orange.

Quatre profite tout de même de cette petite pause pour appeler et faire pression sur le laboratoire.

Ce rapide repas terminé, ils se réinstallent, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, bien décidés à veiller leurs amis jusqu'à leurs réveils. .

.

* * *

**Notes :  
**(source : wikipédia)

(1) La **mithridatisation** consiste à ingérer des doses croissantes d'un produit toxique afin d'acquérir une insensibilité ou une résistance vis-à-vis de celui-ci.  
Le mot a pour origine le roi Mithridate VI qui, craignant pour sa vie, voulut acquérir une connaissance parfaite des poisons et de leurs antidotes afin de s'en préserver. Selon la légende, il serait parvenu à s'immuniser en absorbant de petites doses de poison. Ceci entrainerai la synthèse d'IgG qui prennent la place des IgE et n'entraîneraient pas de réaction inflammatoire contrairement aux IgE.ééééréf. nécessaire Ce principe est différent de ce qui se passe pour la vaccination, l'organisme réagit en formant des anticorps. Battu par Pompée, il aurait voulu se donner la mort en s'empoisonnant, mais ne put mourir qu'en se faisant tuer par un mercenaire.

**Notes de l'auteure** :

_Merci d'avoir lu cette seconde partie et désolée pour le découpage sauvage et frustrant.  
Le dernier chapitre épilogue est quasiment tapé, alors vous l'aurez sûrement dans la semaine.  
Bon dimanche et bonne semaine à tous._

_Lysa_

.


	7. La fin de partie du Chasseur

**Cible Verrouillée !**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC.

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient pas plus que la chanson d'Hoobastank que j'ai un peu modifiée.

_**Pairing **_: 1x2, 3x4

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Sally Po._

_**Résumé**_ : l'ultime chapitre qui répond normalement aux dernières questions.

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages et reviews sur mon précédent chapitreet je m'excuse pour le cafouillage ! J'espère que cette épilogue répondra au questions que beaucoup se sont et m'ont posé XD et sera à la hauteur de l'enthousiasme que vous avez manifesté pour la fic en général.

_**Réponse aux Rewiews anonymes : **_

_**Fanny :**_ voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! merci beaucoup pour ta review et toutes tes reviews tout au long de ma fic ! j'espère que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

_**Remerciements**_ :

Pour vos reviews, vos messages privés et vos mails, un grand merci à vous, (par ordre alphabétique) **Bernie Calling, Calamithy, Candyce, Caro06, Coquillette, Darlian, Fanny, Flo ShadowSpirit, Fredjs, Gayana, Hakkai nii-san, Kitcats, Laku-san, Lil'Boow, Marnie02, Nass, Neant, Quator, RedLylie, Samossa-hime, Sephiria, x-Shinigami-x, SNT59, Solveig Eleaz, Sscomplexe, Taraba-chan, , Valou 2332, Wilaham, Zophael**.

_Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont lu et "listé", également !_

**Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre !**

* * *

**oOo**

**Epilogue : La fin de partie du Chasseur**

**-**

**-  
**_Le lendemain matin,  
__Palais Résidentiel des Raberba Winner.  
__Appartement de l'aile Nord. _

-

Ca y est, enfin.

La lumière vers laquelle il se dirige depuis un temps indéfinissable est à portée et il s'en rapproche vraiment.

Elle est vive, mais ne l'aveugle pas, ne l'agresse pas.

Au contraire, elle semble l'envelopper alors qu'il l'atteint, confiant.

Sa chaleur est familière, souvenir fugace d'une présence qui ne l'a pas quitté, depuis qu'il est là, même s'il ne peut situer ce "depuis".

Mais quel que soit le temps que ça a pris, il a fini par l'atteindre.

Ca y est, enfin, il peut sortir.

-

Heero ouvre les yeux une fois, deux fois, et parvient à les garder ouvert à la troisième tentative.

Immédiatement, instinctivement, il cherche cette source de chaleur qui l'a guidé, et qu'il sent encore.

Il relève très lentement et très légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir trouver la source, qu'il sait et sent proche et tombe sur deux mains entrelacées.

La sienne dans celle de Duo.

Un Duo endormi, la joue posée sur le lit, des mèches s'échappant de sa natte adorablement défaite.

Heero ne bouge pas, laissant son corps encore engourdi se réveiller complètement, continuant de regarder Duo, qui l'a ramené jusqu'à lui.

Puis il lève sa deuxième main et très doucement, il la pose sur la tête de Duo, pliant et dépliant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, veillant à ce que ça ne le réveille pas, cependant.

Il balaie la pièce du regard, alors que les souvenirs reviennent, lui permettant de comprendre pourquoi il est dans cette chambre et pourquoi il est perfusé.

Et qui explique également la présence de Duo et le rôle qu'il a apparemment joué.

Un coup d'oeil à l'appareil mesurant ses constantes lui indique qu'il va bien, elles sont régulières.

Un autre par la fenêtre le renseigne sur l'heure ; vue le ciel qui rosît, il doit être tôt, le soleil vient certainement de se lever ; il est donc entre 6h et 7h.

Oui, mais de quel jour ?

Impossible de savoir : sa montre lui a été retirée, celle de Duo n'est pas visible, et rien dans la pièce ne l'indique..

Peu importe.

Il se sent extrêmement fatigué.

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas été gagné par une telle fatigue.

Alors il repose sa tête et ferme les yeux, ses paupières sont lourdes.

Duo se réveille justement au même moment.

Il a senti la main d'Heero dans la sienne moins brûlante.

Mais surtout, quelque chose est posée sur sa tête, et lorsqu'il réalise que c'est l'autre main d'Heero, il se redresse complètement.

- Heero ? l'appelle-t-il doucement, en vérifiant d'un regard ses constantes, et d'une main sur son front sa température, qu'il a senti différente.

Le mercenaire ouvre péniblement les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Duo, qu'il voit briller comme deux étoiles au coeur de la nuit.

- Hey, bon retour parmi les vivants ! Comment tu te sens, tu as mal quelque part ? Attends, l'arrête-t-il alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, n'essaie pas de parler, tu vas t'étouffer, et ce serait dommage, après avoir autant lutté pour revenir !

Il lâche sa main et se lève pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, en vitesse, puis le redresse pour l'aider à boire.

Heero le laisse faire, même s'il déteste être dépendant de quelqu'un, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, vue qu'il n'a vraiment plus beaucoup de force.

- Il va falloir que tu dormes beaucoup pour récupérer, lui dit Duo, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Maintenant, tu peux me dire si tu as mal...

- Je... vais bien, répond-il un peu difficilement; car sa gorge est encore gonflée.

- Apparemment, mais j'attendrais de l'entendre de la bouche de Sally, avant d'y croire.

- Depuis quand... où est-ce que... je suis ?

- Au Palais, chez Quatre. Tu te souviens être tombé dans mes bras, devant les portes, hier matin ?

- Hier... matin ?

- Oui.

- Je suis pas... tombé dans... tes bras. T'étais là... c'est tout...

- Bah heureusement que j'étais là, aussi, t'aurais bien pu te fracasser le crâne sur les pierres inégales de la route. Y en a qui sont morts aussi bêtement, tu sais.

- M'en faut plus... Je t'avais dit... que je m'en... sortirais.

- Bah voyooooons... réplique Duo en passant le gant sur son front en sueur, malgré ses faibles protestations, qu'il devine être juste pour la forme. Ouais, tiens, j'aurais dû te laisser essayer, pour voir, ça t'aurait fait une cicatrice de plus, si tu t'en étais vraiment sorti.

- Tu... aimes mes... cicatrices, Duo. Et... je m'en sors... toujours.

- Et il continue, en plus... soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond, avant de reposer la bassine d'eau maintenue froide par l'ajout de glace régulière, toutes les deux heures. T'es vraiment incroyable, tu sais.

- T'es pas mal non plus... dans ton genre.

Duo sourit, puis tend sa main pour dégager quelques-unes des mèches indisciplinées qui barrent le front rafraîchi d'Heero.

Il le laisse faire un moment, puis s'écarte de cette main tentatrice qu'il a soudain eu envie d'embrasser.

Duo n'insiste pas ; il éloigne sa main et prend, de l'autre, un objet sur la table de chevet.

- Tu veux bien me laisser prendre ta température ?.

- Uniquement... dans l'oreille.

- T'inquiète pas, ricane Duo, ça a beau être plus précis dans le rectum, je suis pas suicidaire pour aller m'aventurer sous tes draps. Même si t'es carrément inoffensif, je...

La main de Heero se referme brusquement sur son poignet.

- Tu veux redire ça ?

Le sourire de Duo, qui s'était effacé sous la surprise, revient étirer ses lèvres.

- Commence pas Heero, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je suis capable, et t'es vraiment pas en état, tu gardes à peine les yeux ouverts. Tu pourras sûrement m'atteindre une fois, mais une seule, avant de t'écrouler, trahi par ton propre corps.

- Il ne m'en faut pas plus... pour te mettre à terre... plus définitivement que moi.

Duo sourit plus largement, mais sans moquerie ni condescendance, mais avec douceur.

Et c'est avec cette même douceur qu'il desserre un à un les doigts d'Heero, enroulés fermement autour de son poignet, avec la force du désespoir.

- Je sais ce que tu traverses, lui dit Duo, qui n'ignore rien de ses efforts pour lui cacher sa réelle faiblesse. Oublie pas que je suis passé par là, même si je n'ai pas ta constitution. Mais surtout, Heero, arrêtes de me voir comme un danger, je ne suis pas ton ennemi, tu sais. Je ne serais pas là à te veiller, si ça avait été le cas.

Heero se laisse retomber sur le lit et réprime un violent tremblement.

- Je ne t'ai... rien... demandé, répond-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Eh bien moi, je te demande de me laisser prendre ta température. Et si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ensuite, je partirais. Trowa a été te récupérer des affaires, chez vous, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Heero ouvre les yeux pour le regarder, mais ne répond rien ; il dégage seulement ses cheveux tombant sur son oreille.

Duo y glisse le thermomètre électrique qui bip presque de suite.

- 38,3°. Encore un peu fiévreux, mais comparé au 40° que tu frôlais encore, y a pas deux heures, on peut te considérer sorti de la fournaise. Je vais appeler Trowa pour voir s'il est encore au Cirque. Si c'est le cas, je lui dirais de demander à Sally de venir.

- Non.

- Quoi, non ?

- Ca... Ca peut attendre, Duo, répond-il, les yeux de nouveau clos. Je... J'ai besoin... de dormir. Elle... me verra... plus tard.

- Elle nous a bien dit de l'appeler dès ton réveil.

- Alors oublie... que je me suis réveillé... Je suis déjà... en train de me... rendormir. Le repos est... prioritaire. C'est ce que... mon corps demande. Il faut que je... récupère... l'ensemble de mes capacités... au plus vite. Je dois redevenir... opérationnel...

- Bordel, t'es pas une machine, Heero !

- Il faudra bien... que t'ouvres les yeux... Duo... Même si... ça n'a plus d'importance... maintenant...

- Comment ça, ça n'a plus d'importance ? Heero, répond-moi avant de t'endormir, sinon je m'occupe de te faire partir définitivement le sommeil !

Heero, le sachant bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, et ne sachant absolument pas la forme qu'il pourrait lui donner, fait un dernier effort pour parler, alors que sa bouche est de plus en plus pâteuse, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes et son esprit, de plus en plus fuyant.

- Nos routes... se séparent... bientôt... et tu n'y... changera rien... Duo... Maxwell...

Duo sert les poings, puis soupire.

Il se lève et remonte le draps sur le torse dénudé d'Heero, à présent complètement endormi, puis va s'asseoir sur le rebords de la fenêtre, pour y attendre Trowa, ou Quatre, parti régler quelques affaires avant même que le soleil ne soit levé.

En fait, il souhaite voir entrer n'importe qui pouvant veiller sur Heero, le temps pour lui d'aller prendre une douche.

Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de cet espoir qui le ronge, qui s'accroche à son coeur, malgré le nombre de fois où Heero a soufflé sur sa flamme fragile, après l'avoir parfois lui-même allumé par un geste, un regard, un mot...

Il a compris et accepté le fait d'être tombé amoureux de lui.

Et par amour pour lui, maintenant que Quatre est entre de bonnes mains... enfin, mieux employer une autre expression, s'il veut réussi à pardonner à Trowa un jour...

Bref, maintenant que Quatre est heureux auprès de Trowa, qui a été accepté par Rashid, après une très longue conversation, Duo pourrait choisir de partir, et de suivre Heero.

Oui, il pourrait accepter ses sentiments pour un assassin _repenti_.

Mais si Heero refuse de quitter les mercenaires, s'il refuse de se considérer comme un humain et non une machine à tuer, quel que soit l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui, Duo se sait incapable de partager ce genre de vie.

Et effectivement, dans ce cas-là, leurs routes se sépareront.

Et si c'est la seule issue qu'Heero semble voir, pour l'instant, Duo, lui, ne veut pas encore devoir renoncer.

-

-  
_**Même jour, début d'après-midi.  
**__**Palais Résidentiel des Raberba Winner.  
**__**Appartement de l'aile Nord.** _

_-_

_Toc toc toc..._

_-  
_Sally va ouvrir la porte et sourit.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps, je viens de finir.

- Tu es sûre ? Nous pouvons repasser...

- Non, Quatre, crois-moi, c'est bon. Entrez, ajoute-t-elle en s'écartant pour laisser passer Quatre, Trowa et Duo.

- Comment ça se présente ? demande Trowa en regardant Heero, qui s'est assis dans son lit.

- Plutôt bien, répond Sally. Ca ira définitivement mieux si tu es raisonnable, Heero, et que tu acceptes de prendre le traitement encore 12 heures. Et crois-moi, j'y veillerai. Ensuite, il n'y aura définitivement plus aucune trace de poison dans ton organisme. Mais tu dois prendre tes cachets, sinon la fièvre risque de revenir.

- Hn.

- Je ne connais vraiment qu'une seule autre personne qui ait survécu à la morsure de ce type de serpent, c'est Duo, fait remarquer Quatre. Je n'ai fait qu'entendre parler des autres. Mais on a quand même été dans le doute pendant quatre jours...

- Heero n'est définitivement pas comme les autres, explique Sally en refermant sa trousse de médecin.

- Pas besoin de le préciser, intervient Duo, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Ton cher ami ne vient-il pas de préciser que tu étais la seule autre personne à avoir survécu, Duo ? Tu te sens normal ?

- Oui, la seule autre personne qu'il connaît. Quant à moi, je me sens _humain_, Heero, c'est toute la différence entre toi et moi.

- Tu n'avais rien d'humain, _à ce moment-là_.

Les deux hommes se défient du regard.

- S'il vous plaît, intervient Quatre, calmez-vous.

- J'ai l'impression de me revoir avec Wufei, au tout début de notre relation ! Entre moi, qui sauvait des vies et lui, qui en prenait...

- Sauf que je n'ai _aucune_ relation avec cet individu, réplique Duo.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça, mais déjà qu'il se sent nerveux, l'attitude provocatrice d'Heero ne l'arrange pas, pas plus que sa froideur envers lui, qu'il manifeste déjà, alors qu'il vient à peine d'entrer.

Heero, lui, à la réflexion de Duo, laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie, blessant, qui résonne cruellement aux oreilles de Duo.

- Une relation sexuelle n'a évidemment rien d'une relation entre deux individus, ce sont juste deux corps qui cèdent à une pulsion primitive et animale, effectivement. Ceci dit, Duo, on pourrait avoir une excellente relation professionnelle, tu sais.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- A toi de décider. Tu pourrais rejoindre les mercenaires, et remplacer Trowa. Notre entente est aussi parfaite au lit que sur le terrain.

- Beau prétexte. Mais si l'idée qu'on va bientôt se dire adieu te fait si mal, Heero, pourquoi tu ne te rachèterais pas une conduite, en entrant au service de Quatre, pour assurer sa protection, avec Trowa ?

- Y a assez de colonnes dans ce palais et d'arbres dans le jardin. J'ai besoin d'action.

- Si c'est que ça, je m'occuperais de cette partie-là, sourit Duo.

- Avec plaisir, mais es-tu sûr de pouvoir tenir la distance ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- On avait à peine terminé le premier round que t'étais déjà dans les vapes...

- Hey ! pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis, je t'ai expliqué cent fois que c'était à cause du lien que j'ai avec Quatre, qui n'allait pas bien ! T'as pas eu assez de preuves, ensuite, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi ?

- C'est vrai qu'après notre mission, t'en redemandais encore... Ca me paraît de plus en plus intéressant que tu remplaces Trowa.

De nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochent, savant mélange de désir et de provocation, cachant la réalité de leurs sentiments, même si Duo laisse filtrer volontairement un peu des siens... qu'Heero s'obstine à ignorer.

- Ce n'est pas que vos joutes oratoires n'ont aucun intérêt, mais j'ai du boulot, intervient Sally. Veillez à ce que cette tête de mule prenne bien son traitement, et appelez-moi, s'il y avait le moindre souci. Sinon, on se revoit en fin d'après-midi, pour le départ. Quatre, merci encore pour avoir gardé Heero ici, hier et cette nuit, ainsi que pour tout le matériel médical. Ca a grandement favorisé son rétablissement, de ne pas le déplacer.

- C'est normal. Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement. Bonne continuation et à bientôt.

Sally fait face à Duo.

- Je viendrai vous dire au revoir tout à l'heure, directement, lui dit le jeune homme en lui faisant une bise. Merci pour tout.

- C'est nous qui devrions te remercier d'avoir pris soin d'Heero. A tout à l'heure.

Une fois la femme médecin sortie, Quatre s'assoit sur le bras du fauteuil où Trowa s'est assis, posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Je vais te mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles, Heero. Ma soeur Hamfsa était bien derrière ce contrat posé sur ma tête, signé par son mari, El-Nasri. Soit il réussissait à me faire tuer et elle touchait une belle somme, venant de mon héritage redistribué entre mes soeurs, en cas de décès, soit c'est son époux qui se faisait abattre, après avoir été découvert, comme ça a été le cas.

- C'est pourquoi il y avait certaines failles dans la sécurité du palais, devine Heero. Ton héritage est-il conséquent ? demande-t-il ensuite à Quatre.

- Oui. Je suis l'hériter et l'unique fils. La totalité des biens de mon père est divisé par deux. Une moitié me revient, l'autre est partagée entre mes 29 soeurs. Si je décède en premier, avant mon père, c'est la totalité de ses biens qui est partagée en 29.

- Tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle tentative, remarque Trowa avec inquiétude.

Quatre hausse les épaules, puis glisse sa main autour se la nuque de son amant pour la caresser, doucement, et le rassurer.

- Vue ce qui s'est passé cette fois-ci, je doute qu'aucune d'elles ne s'amuse à recommencer. Ce sont des étrangères, pour moi, je les vois peu et uniquement quand mon père est là. Mais la colère de mon père est terrible, ça étouffe dans l'oeuf tous les projets visant à me nuire. Il faut juste quelques piqûres de rappel, parce que mon père est souvent absent.

- Cela concerne également cette Hamfsa ?

- Oui, Heero. Elle sera bientôt à la tête de la fortune et de l'empire financier de son époux. Mon père a été rapidement mis au courant, et a étouffé l'affaire, en faisant des arrangements avec toutes les personnes concernées, de près ou de loin. Il n'y a plus aucun risque que l'affaire s'ébruite, et vue le mal qu'il s'est donné, mes soeurs ont vraiment intérêt à se faire oublier.

- Et Raberba Senior a fait ça avec un pied toujours dans son jet privé...

- Duo...

- Désolé, _angel_...

- Donc voilà, vos noms ont été effacés, les contrats détruits et grâce au piratage du système auquel a procédé Trowa, il ne reste plus aucune trace.

- As-tu prévenu le Docteur J. ? demande Heero à Trowa.

- Je n'ai pas fait de rapport au Docteur J. concernant ta mission, Heero. J'ai simplement fait le mien, expliquant l'avortement de la mission par le décès soudain du commanditaire. J'ai prétendu avoir pris contact avec sa veuve et héritière, malgré le contexte, justifiant mon empressement par le départ précipité du Cirque, conséquent aux funérailles. Hamfsa Mawdana s'est montrée particulièrement horrifiée en apprenant qu'un contrat avait été posé sur son propre frère et l'a donc fait annuler. J. a accepté les explications, avant de détruire mon rapport et toutes traces de cette affaire, s'alignant sur la démarche de la famille Raberba. Cela dit, lorsque tu iras mieux, ce serait bien que tu fasses une dernière vérification. Personne ne va aussi loin que toi dans les entrailles informatiques des bases de données, et tu sais que je n'ai pas confiance en J.

- Aucun problème. Tu m'as ramené mon ordinateur ?

- Non. Tu as besoin de repos, je savais que ce serait une erreur de le ramener.

- Je peux très bien décider d'aller le chercher, seul, Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, Heero, ça peut attendre une heure ou deux.

- Hn. Tout est donc fini ?

- T'es content, tu vas pouvoir te barrer sans te retourner ! remarque Duo, s'attirant un drôle de regard de la part d'Heero.

- Dis-moi plutôt si tu as eu des réponses, concernant l'attitude du Professeur G.

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Si tu ne veux pas me donner les réponses à mes questions, je les trouverais seul.

- C'est bon, ça m'a juste étonné...

- Tu t'attendais pas à ce que je te demande, alors tu ne sais rien, c'est ça ? Tu t'en es pas encore occupé ?

- Heero, ne sois pas si dur, il aurait fallu qu'il ait le temps de s'en occuper.

- Quatre...

- Il faut que tu saches que Duo est tombé peu après toi, hier matin, continue-t-il, sans se soucier de l'interruption de Duo.

- _Angel_... tente-il à nouveau.

- Laisse-moi finir, Duo, je le laisserai pas te parler comme ça, alors qu'il ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé, depuis hier. Une fois assuré que tu étais pris en charge, Heero, Duo s'est enfin laissé aller, mais il a lutté longtemps contre la fièvre et l'affaiblissement qui le gagnaient. Il est resté fiévreux deux heures, nous vous avons même installé côte à côte pour pouvoir vous veiller.

- Quatre, c'est vraiment pas utile de parler de ça...

- Vous avez pris des photos, au moins ? le raille Heero, cachant ses réels sentiments, comme toujours.

- Non, mais peut-être aurions-nous dû, afin que l'évidence que tu te refuses à voir te sautes si fort aux yeux que tu ne puisses plus nier ce que...

- Quatre ! le coupe Duo vivement, cette fois, pas plus prêt qu'Heero à entendre ce genre de vérité, lâchée comme une bombe. Please, _my_ _Little Angel_...

Quatre le regarde longuement, puis soupire, alors que la main de Trowa glisse dans la sienne.

- D'accord. Mais Heero, sache tout de même que Duo t'a veillé depuis son réveil. Le temps total qu'il a pris pour lui, pour se doucher, se changer, manger, dormir, ne dépasse pas l'heure et demie. Alors les réponses qu'il a quand même réussi à avoir, accorde leur au moins la valeur du mérite avec laquelle elles ont été obtenues.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il me les donne.

- C'est bon, je vais te le dire... Comme te l'a expliqué Quatre, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler au Prof, et uniquement par téléphone, bien que via une ligne ultra sécurisée. Et comme je l'avais soupçonné, il a fait celui qui n'était pas au courant. Mais j'ai pu apprendre d'autres choses, par d'autres sources. Apparemment, c'est votre Docteur J. qui informe le Professeur G. des contrats posés sur la tête de Quatre, lorsque les commanditaires font appel aux mercenaires, plutôt qu'à leurs propres hommes de mains. Jusqu'à présent, les rares personnes qui en ont voulu à la vie de Quatre et qui ont choisi la voie du mercenaire, ont toutes fait appel à une section différente de la vôtre.

- A cause de la couverture du Cirque, notre section est la plus mobile, explique Trowa. Nous sommes dans la région depuis à peine huit mois.

- Ceci explique cela, reprend Duo. Il y a eu un conflit d'intérêt, le Dr J. ne pouvait pas tenir le Pr G. au courant d'une mission qu'on avait confié à l'un de ses mercenaires, ça aurait été la faire échouer. Mais je ne comprends pas, il aurait pu refuser cette mission... Tu m'as bien dit, Heero, que chaque proposition était soumis à son approbation, non ?

- Hn.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Cela représentait une très grosse somme d'argent, Duo, précise Trowa. J. ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser cette somme gonfler la trésorerie d'une autre section.

- Une part de l'argent que Raberba Senior verse au Pr. J. lui sert à payer ses renseignements, donc certainement le Docteur J. Mais ça n'est sûrement pas comparable à ce qu'ont dû leur proposer Hamfsa et El-Nasri, je veux bien le croire. Tout ça pour de l'argent... Ils m'écoeurent !

- Alors je t'écoeure, moi aussi, remarque Heero, toujours provocateur.

Duo tourne son regard vers lui.

- Bien sûr que tu m'écoeures, à vouloir rester sur tes positions ! Mais je ne sais pas qui sont les pires... Ceux qui ont fait de toi un assassin, ou alors toi, qui refuse de comprendre que tu es autre chose, pour pouvoir changer !

- Ou peut-être les pires sont-ils les gens qui, comme toi, essayent de faire exactement ce qu'ils reprochent aux autres de faire, sous prétexte d'être du bon côté.

- C'est mal de vouloir faire sortir l'être humain qui est en toi ?

- Tu veux me façonner telle l'image bien précise que tu as dans la tête et que tu crois refléter ce qui est en moi. Mais tu ne _sais rien _de ce que je suis, au fond

- J'ai eu un aperçu, mais tu refuses de me laisser voir plus loin, à cause de ta fierté mal placée et tout un tas de trucs qui n'ont pas lieu d'être !

- Effectivement, tu en as assez vu.

- Bordel, tu me fais chier, Heero !

- Plus pour longtemps, t'en fais pas. Apparemment, nous sommes sur le départ, si j'ai bien compris Sally ?

- Le Cirque repart cet après-midi, oui, répond Quatre. Les six jours de funérailles décrétées en l'honneur d'El-Nasri ont coupé court à toute forme de distraction.

- C'est logique. T'es content, Duo, de savoir que bientôt, je ne pourrais plus te "faire chier" ?

- C'est toi qui n'attend que ce prétexte pour pouvoir fuir !

- Tu me gonfles, Duo, avec tes airs de tout savoir !

- Stop ! intervient Quatre. Duo, ne répond pas. J'ai encore des choses importantes à vous dire, alors vous continuerez ces scènes de ménages dignes de séries télés après, si vous ne voyez pas trop d'inconvénients à mettre vos pseudos colères de côté, cinq minutes. D'accord ?

Duo croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et détourne le regard, Heero se laisse aller contre les coussins, sans un mot.

- Je pense que tu devrais en profiter, mon ange, on ne sait jamais combien de temps peut durer l'accalmie, sourit Trowa, s'attirant deux regards noirs, et un complice, sur lequel il préfère s'attarder et se concentrer.

- Tu as raison. En fait, ce que j'ai de plus important à vous dire concerne le Cirque _Mobile Suits_ : je l'ai acheté.

- Quoi ? demandent trois voix surprises.

- J'ai acheté le Cirque. Cela ne représente aucune modification de l'organisation, à l'exception d'une condition que j'ai imposé : celle que le Cirque reste six mois de l'année dans notre ville. Le Directeur, après avoir consulté les artistes, sauf toi, mon chéri, et Heero, convalescent, a accepté. Trowa, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers son amant, tu as choisi de quitter le Cirque pour rester avec moi, mais ce sacrifice est un peu trop grand, pour moi. Ils sont un peu ta famille, je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile de les quitter. Alors quand la troupe du _Mobile Suits _sera en ville, tu pourras la rejoindre.

Trowa prend sa main et la porte à ses lèvres.

- Merci, mon ange, t'es un amour. Heero, nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé... Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? demande-t-il en regardant son ami.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, répond, avec un sourire des plus sincère, le cavalier dont tous les autres sentiments et les autres préoccupations ont été balayés par cette heureuse nouvelle. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'expliquer, à mon réveil, comment vous aviez pu vous arranger avec le chef de la sécurité.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un sourire.

- Je te laisse lui expliquer, mon ange.

- Et bien nous avons dû longuement parlé avec Rashid, commence Quatre, et tout lui raconter des évènements de l'autre nuit. Trowa a été complètement honnête, concernant sa vie et son amour pour moi, il lui a parlé avec des mots simples qui ont su le toucher. Il ne lui fait pas encore confiance directement, il a surtout confiance en moi, ainsi qu'en Duo, avec qui il a aussi longuement parlé.

- Au nom de cette confiance, il a accepté de me donner une chance, en m'affectant à la garde rapprochée de Quatre.

- Ca ne risque pas d'être frustrant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de te tenir près de son amant sans pouvoir le toucher ?

- Rashid nous demande d'être discrets, et nous comptons bien l'être. Mais dans l'espace privé de mes appartements, où nous pouvons passer le temps qu'on veut de jour comme de nuit, nous serons libre d'avoir toutes les attentions voulues, l'un envers l'autre. Quant à mon père, il refuse de croire que c'est sérieux, pour l'instant. Il m'a pratiquement raccroché au nez, en me disant que c'était un caprice et qu'il était prêt à l'accepter, si ça me permettait d'allait mieux, du moment que je ne m'exhibais pas en public. Alors pour l'instant, on a pas à s'inquiéter de complications, de ce côté là. Tout est réuni pour que ça se passe au mieux.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous.

- Pour que tu le dises une seconde fois, ce ne peut qu'être vrai, sourit Trowa. Merci, Heero.

- Hn.

- Je suis aussi content pour vous, même si vous le savez déjà, sourit Duo en s'avançant jusqu'à Quatre, pour lui faire une énorme bise. Mais même si j'ai plaidé ta cause auprès de Rashid, je ne suis toujours pas sûr que tu mérites les efforts que Quatre fait pour toi, Trowa...

- Duo ! Il est prêt à tout abandonner, pour rester avec moi.

- Ca lui permet aussi et surtout de ne pas poursuivre cette vie de mercenaire, c'est une chance.

- Il n'a pas tort, mon ange. Tu m'offres une forme de rédemption qui est inestimable.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir le faire, répond Quatre en se tournant vers Heero. Tu sais que tu peux rester en ville, toi aussi, si tu le souhaites.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà répondu, non ?

- Oui, mais tu peux envisager autre chose que de faire partie de mon "système" de sécurité, insiste-t-il, emballé par l'idée de pouvoir garder Heero près de Duo. Il y a plein de choses que tu pourrais faire.

- Ca ne lavera pas le sang sur mes mains.

- Mais ça éviterait que tu en aies davantage, réplique Trowa, dans le même but que son amant. C'est déjà un premier pas.

- Ce serait vraiment une bonne chose, ajoute Duo en s'asseyant sur le lit, ignorant volontairement le regard noir d'Heero.

Finis la provocation, les jeux, les colères inutiles, qui montent parce qu'on a pas le cran de se dire les choses en face, et que la peur paralyse et met les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Heero ne répond rien et détourne le regard quelques secondes, avant de le fixer de nouveau dans celui de Duo.

Lorsqu'il a évoqué la possibilité que Duo et lui restent ensemble, lorsqu'il a répondu comme s'il pouvait vraiment envisager de rester et d'avoir une vie normale, ce n'était que par provocation et jeu, même s'il y avait sûrement une part de vrai et d'espoir au fond.

Ils savent que Quatre, autant que Trowa, ont choisi délibérément de faire comme si c'était du sérieux, en ignorant tout ce qu'ils ont mis par-dessus pour le cacher.

Et maintenant, le regard trop intense de Duo, qui a ravalé sa fierté et accepter de faire le premier pas, le trahit : Heero peut lire que c'est réellement un espoir, pour lui, qu'il puisse vraiment accepter la possibilité de rester et de changer, de laisser l'assassin derrière lui...

Mais est-ce seulement possible ?.

Pendant quelques instants, il laisse tomber le masque, lui aussi et soutient son regard, le défi toujours visible et sensible, mais sans plus aucune trace de provocation.

- C'est ce que je suis, Duo. Si tu veux me changer, autant trouver quelqu'un qui correspondra plus à ce que tu attends d'un homme.

Duo s'avance sur le lit et le force à garder son visage tourné vers lui, en l'encadrant de ses deux mains, fermement.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et Heero ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver dangereusement beau, à cet instant, alors qu'il ne doit pas faiblir et ne rien laisser passer.

- Tu n'es pas _qu_'un assassin, Heero Yuy, je refuse de le croire. Je sais que sous cet épais conditionnement, il y a un homme de valeur, qu'on a enchaîné, très tôt, mais qui a tout de même grandi, et qui aspire à être libre. Qui l'est parfois, même si tu crois jouer un rôle, par exemple celui du cavalier voltigeur. Le cirque est peut-être une couverture, mais tu es _réellement_ passionné par les chevaux, et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

- Duo a raison, intervient encore Trowa, impressionné par la clairvoyance de Duo qui a su si bien lire en Heero.

Lui aussi voit l'occasion de sauver son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considère comme son frère.

Il est bien trop borné, mais surtout conditionné, pour accepter que Duo soit son salut, comme Quatre l'a été pour lui.

Heero avait raison, ses circuits ne lâcheront pas aussi facilement que ses propres fils de marionnette.

- Et alors ? réplique Heero en repoussant Duo.

- Alors, pour continuer avec cet exemple, je peux t'engager dans nos écuries, Heero, lui répond Quatre. Nous avons des chevaux parmi les meilleurs au monde, tu apprécieras vraiment de travailler avec eux. Et il y a du travail pour les bonnes volontés, tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer. Ce que j'ai pu voir me fait aussi dire que tu as beaucoup à nous apprendre.

- Et si t'es d'accord, tu pourrais même donner des cours d'équitation aux enfants de l'orphelinat. Tu as été tellement adorable avec eux, lorsqu'ils sont venus voir le spectacle, et tu ne t'es pas forcé, je l'ai bien senti. On ne peut pas tromper les enfants. Qu'en penses-tu, Quatre, je ne crois pas que l'actuel professeur y verrait un inconvénient ?

- Non, confirme Quatre. Il dit qu'il se fait vieux, alors j'avais pensé déjà le remplacer, et proposer à l'orphelinat de prendre des cours auprès d'autres écuries, en attendant, ce qui...

- Arrêtez ça ! les coupe durement Heero. Arrêtez de planifier les choses de cette façon, vous n'êtes en rien différents de ceux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis, en agissant de la sorte ! Je refuse qu'on décide encore pour moi, ça suffit. Vous ne changerez pas ce que je suis, même si c'est ce qu'on a fait de moi et non celui que j'aurais pu être, sans cela. Cet homme enchaîné n'est qu'une chose à laquelle tu aimeras croire, Duo, il n'existe pas !

Duo se lève en serrant les poings, et marche en silence jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Quatre a un serrement au coeur en sentant la déception, la colère et la douleur qui noient son coeur.

- J'ai conscience que ce doit être difficile, Heero, d'envisager une toute autre vie. Je sais que tu n'as connu que très peu de choses en dehors de la guerre, du sang, de la violence et des meurtres.

- Tu ne sais rien.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas, mais je _sens_. On a essayé et on a réussi, dans une certaine mesure, à t'apprendre à ne pas avoir de sentiments, à les brider, mais on ne t'a jamais appris à empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre puisse les lire et les ressentir directement en toi.

- C'était inutile, puisque je n'avais jamais échoué en ressentant des choses aussi fortes. Je n'_ai_ jamais échoué.

- Mais tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé face à un empathe. Et la liberté n'est pas un échec, Heero. Je veux bien croire qu'avant, tu ne pouvais réfléchir et te libérer de ce conditionnement, tu étais bien trop jeune. Aujourd'hui, tu as vu assez de choses, tu sais penser par toi-même, tu sais ce qui est bon et ce qui l'est moins, ce qui ne l'est pas du tout. Tu peux choisir ta vie. Et tu ne sera pas seul dans ce combat, si tu décides de le mener. Ne sous-estime pas Duo, ajoute-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, toujours près de la fenêtre, contre lequel il se blottit, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il m'a tiré plus d'une fois d'un enfer sans nom. Même si pour toi, mon enfer ressemble au paradis, Heero, il restait mon enfer et je ne voyais plus la lumière et l'espoir. Duo est venu me chercher, encore et encore, et m'a ramené. Si tu ne veux pas te donner une chance, donne-là lui de te rendre l'humanité que tu crois avoir perdu. Donne-lui une chance de te rendre heureux. S'il y a bien une personne au monde à avoir ce pouvoir, c'est bien l'homme que je tiens dans mes bras, à cet instant, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

- Merci, _angel_, lui dit Duo en déposant un baiser appuyé sur son front, vraiment ému, en le serrant fort quelques secondes.

Heero ne dit absolument rien, ce contentant de les regarder d'un oeil mauvais.

De toute façon, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une remarque quelconque, surtout après ce genre de discours.

- Bien, reprend Quatre en se détachant de Duo, mais lui souriant toujours, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on vous laisse, maintenant.

Duo lui rend son sourire, puis Quatre se tourne vers Heero, alors que Trowa se lève à son tour.

Ces dernières minutes l'ont aussi beaucoup touché, et s'il n'en montre rien, Quatre le sent et est heureux de ne déceler aucune jalousie, dans le coeur de son amant.

Il aurait pu être jaloux et ça aurait été totalement compréhensible, car le lien qui l'unit à Duo va au-delà de tout ce que deux être peuvent expérimenter, ça dépasse l'entendement, c'est tout simplement indescriptible.

Mais ce qui l'unit à Trowa l'est tout autant, mais dans un autre registre, d'où cette compréhension totale et cette absence de jalousie qui aurait été une insulte à ce type de lien qu'ils partagent.

- Heero, je suis persuadé que tu ne m'as pas uniquement sauvé parce que je t'avais donné cette mission, ni seulement au nom de ce qui t'unit à Trowa. Tu l'as aussi fait pour Duo.

- C'était le prix convenu pour la mission que tu m'as confié, Quatre.

- Tu ne trompes personne, Heero, c'est inutile.

Le mercenaire lance un regard noir au prince, qu'il soutient sans effort, nullement impressionné.

Ce serait plutôt à Heero de l'être dans ce cas précis.

En tout cas, Trowa l'est...

Même s'il a toujours eu une idée de la force intérieure de Quatre, il n'en est pas moins très impressionné d'en voir la démonstration, via ce regard qui en aurait fait plier plus d'un.

Et qui réussit à fissurer le mur d'impassibilité d'Heero.

- Vous n'aviez pas décidé de nous laisser tranquille ? finit par grommeler Heero, justement.

Le "_nous_" n'échappe à personne, même si aucun d'eux n'en fait la remarque.

- Ne t'en prends pas à lui, 'Ro, il fait ça pour vous, lui dit Trowa en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Sois raisonnable avec ton traitement, je repasse te voir tout à l'heure. A plus tard.

- Une dernière chose, lui dit Quatre, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ces appartements sont à ton entière disposition, si tu te décides à être raisonnable, tu peux y rester autant que tu le souhaites. Tu peux aussi rejoindre le cirque dans la prochaine ville, sans problème... si tu décides de repartir, bien sûr. Ce serait plus prudent d'agir ainsi, d'ailleurs. Je veux dire, de te reposer encore ici. Mais tu es parfaitement capable de juger seul de la situation, alors je n'insiste pas. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, nous ne serons pas loin. A tout à l'heure.

- Merci, _angel_, à tout à l'heure.

Une fois seuls, Duo observe longuement Heero, qui lui rend son regard sans ciller ; il se détache du rebords de la fenêtre, contre laquelle il avait repris appui, et va lui chercher un verre d'eau, avant de revenir et de le lui tendre, accompagné de ses médicaments.

Heero boit le verre d'eau, prend un des cachets qu'il a reconnu, mais dépose les deux autres, refusant de laisser ses capacités être diminuées par des tranquillisants, bien fichus de l'endormir encore.

- Heero...

- Ton ami m'a assez abruti avec ses belles paroles, je tiens à rester lucide.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas entendre la vérité.

- Une vérité qui ne l'est que pour un nombre de personnes n'est pas _la_ vérité, ce n'est qu'_une_ vérité.

- Heero...

- Je suis un assassin, Duo, _ça_, c'est _la_ vérité, et tu n'y changeras rien. J'ai 24 ans, je tue depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Que cela te plaise ou non, j'ai pris de nombreuses vies, et bien avant de pouvoir décider par moi-même de le faire ou non.

Duo serre les poings, la mâchoire crispée.

Pourquoi faut-il donc qu'il insiste si lourdement sur ce fait ?

- Tu as été conditionné, le véritable toi ne l'aurait jamais fait !

- Va dire ça aux femmes que j'ai rendu veuves et aux enfants que j'ai rendu orphelins.

- C'est... c'est du passé...

- C'est en moi, Duo. Tu parles du véritable moi, mais qu'est-ce que tu connais de cette partie de moi, hein ? Arrête de rêver que tu peux changer la nature d'un homme, qu'on a façonné et modelé jour après jour. Tu as peut-être fait des miracles avec ton ami, mais je suis différent, tu l'as toi-même souligné plus d'une fois.

- Tu vas me dire que c'est trop tard pour toi, c'est ça ? Tu sais que c'est faux ! Regarde autour de toi ! Wufei a quitté les mercenaires pour Sally et elle-même a quitté l'hôpital pour le suivre ! Regarde Trowa, il a déjà commencé à changer pour Quatre !

- Ils s'aiment.

Duo se mord la lèvre.

Il pensait pas que ça pouvait être si douloureux...

Mais il est bien décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout.

- Tu veux m'éloigner de toi pour que je te laisse retourner à ta vie d'avant, où tu as le contrôle, Heero, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça !

Heero laisse échapper un ricanement qui sonne cruellement aux oreilles de Duo, encore une fois.

- Non, tu n'es pas naïf au point de croire que je puisse réellement être tombé amoureux de toi, Duo ?

- Arrête ça...

Le visage d'Heero redevient froid.

- Je suis _incapable_ d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, sinon avec mon corps. Je _hais_ avec mon corps, je _tue_ avec mon corps, _j'aime_ avec mon corps. Mais aucun sentiment n'existe réellement dans mon coeur, lui-même n'est qu'un organe fonctionnel. Si tu n'avais pas été un aussi bon coup, je t'aurais tué, j'en ai eu de si nombreuses fois l'occasion. Je n'ai pas à m'encombrer de...

Lassé de ses mots, Duo attrape le visage d'Heero et écrase sa bouche contre la sienne, à une vitesse quasi surhumaine, qui ne laisse guère le temps à Heero de réagir.

Il le sent rapidement pousser quelque chose à l'intérieur, avec sa langue, et ils luttent un long moment, jusqu'à être au bord de l'asphyxie.

Duo se recule enfin, ayant réussi à faire avaler à Heero les deux médicaments qu'il a précédemment dédaignés.

- Baka... T'as dû ingurgiter une bonne partie des cachets qui se sont dissous ! crache presque Heero, pas fier de s'être laissé avoir.

- Ca calmera peut-être les nerfs que tu me mets en boule, depuis ton réveil, répond Duo en s'essuyant la bouche. Et puis c'est toujours toi qui en a avalé la plus grosse partie. Et vue les modifications qu'a subi ton organisme, je suis même pas sûr des effets, s'il t'en faut une triple dose ou si un dixième te suffit... De toute façon, tu m'as cherché, j'en avais assez de t'entendre raconter n'importe quoi.

- Ca t'arrange de croire que c'est n'importe quoi.

- Ca l'est ! Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de rejoindre les mercenaires, si tu n'éprouves rien ?

- Uniquement pour te provoquer. Toi qui accorde tant de prix à la vie humaine, ça aurait été très drôle de t'avoir pour partenaire. Et si chacune de nos missions se termine comme la première, ça n'en est que plus intéressant, encore. Si t'as besoin d'une autre raison, je te dirais seulement ce que tu sais déjà : il faudra bien songer à remplacer Trowa.

- Et bien désolé de déjouer tes plans, tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- T'en fais pas, je me suis déjà fait une raison, j'pense vraiment pas être capable de te supporter longtemps, quand tu te mets dans cet état; .

Duo serre les poings, encore une fois.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, Heero, vraiment ?

- Si t'attends une déclaration, tu peux t'installer, t'attendra encore bien après que je sois parti.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de reconnaître ce qui se passe, entre nous ? Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur, de qui ou de quoi as-tu aussi peur ?

Heero l'attrape par le poignet et l'attire d'une traction puissante contre lui, enroulant son deuxième bras autour de sa taille pour bloquer toute fuite ; Duo pose son autre main sur le lit pour se stabiliser, se rapprochant encore involontairement.

Durant un bref instant, ils se contentent de se regarder, leurs yeux hurlant ce que leurs bouches se refusent à dire.

Lassé de cette énième affrontement, décidé à jouer le tout pour le tout, Duo craque le premier et capture les lèvres d'Heero, qui lâche son poignet et remonte sa main jusqu'à sa nuque.

Il l'entoure en une tendre caresse et appuie doucement dessus, pour approfondir ce baiser auquel il a immédiatement répondu, et qu'ils poursuivent durant un très long moment.

Un baiser qui en cache plusieurs, tantôt langoureux, parfois impatients, parfois fougueux, passionnés, tantôt tendres et doux, parfois taquins et provocateurs, d'autres fois désespérés et suppliants.

Mais aussi et surtout toujours vibrants de cet amour qu'ils ne s'autorisent pas à exprimer autrement.

A bout de souffle, Heero s'écarte ensuite légèrement, mais les maintient front contre front, alors qu'il leur laisse le temps de reprendre tous les deux leur respiration, en silence.

Se sentant de nouveau capable de reprendre, Heero détache son front et se recule encore un peu de Duo, avec une difficulté qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si grande. .

- Je ne nie pas ce qui s'est passé Duo, lui dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, je ne nie pas non plus ce que _tu_ ressens, ni... ni ce que _je_ ressens...

- Heero, ne fais pas ça...

La main d'Heero glisse de la nuque de Duo, où elle était restée posée, caressante, jusqu'à son torse où elle s'immobilise, à plat ; le mercenaire y prend appui et le repousse alors avec douceur, certes, mais avec surtout une fermeté qui ne tolère aucune résistance.

- Je pourrais le nier, je l'ai fait, il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Mais je ne le ferai plus. Cela ne change rien, pourtant, à notre situation _actuelle _et tu le sais, Duo ; car il y a un autre fait que je ne peux pas nier, que tu refuses d'accepter, c'est ce que je suis. Je ne te le reproche pas, tu as raison.

- Je ne te demande pas de le nier, et je suis même prêt à l'accepter, si seulement toi tu acceptais mon aide ! Tu me l'as demandé, Heero.

- Tu as rêvé.

- Non, c'était réel ! Lorsque je me suis réveillé à tes côtés, hier, nos mains étaient entrelacées. Quand j'ai voulu me dégager pour me relever, tu as resserré ta prise, alors que tu étais inconscient et encore brûlant de fièvre. Tu voulais que je reste près de toi, tu m'as retenu parce que quand on est dans cet état, on a besoin d'une lumière vers laquelle se diriger. Je l'ai vécu, Heero, ne l'oublie pas. C'est pour ça que tu avais ta main posée sur ma tête, ce matin, c'était ta manière de me remercier...

- Alors c'est ça que tu attends, Duo, que je te dise "merci" de m'avoir ramener ? Très bien ! Merci, Duo, dit-il en inclinant humblement la tête. T'es content ?

- Je...

- T'es au moins conscient que personne ne pourra jamais prouver que c'est bien toi, qui m'a ramené ?

- J'en ai rien à faire, si toi, tu y crois, ça me suffit ! Parce que ça veut dire que tu me crois capable de t'aider...

- J'y crois.

- Alors pourquoi tu...

Le doigt d'Heero en travers de sa bouche l'empêche de poursuivre.

- Je t'ai dit que le moment venu, je te démontrerai que je peux me passer de toi.

- Tu...

- Tu m'as aidé à revenir, je t'ai remercié. Maintenant rentres chez toi, Duo, retournes à ta vie.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je peux pas y croire ! Pas après tout ce qu'on vient de se dire...

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, Duo. On a rien à faire ensemble, aujourd'hui. Reconnais-le, accepte le fait qu'il y ait certaines choses auxquelles tu ne puisses rien changer et cesse de faire l'enfant.

Duo se redresse, son regard se durcit.

- Parfait. Puisque je n'ai rien à faire de plus ici, je vais passer au cirque dire au revoir à la troupe.

- Ils seront ravis.

- Tout ça pour en arriver là, finalement... Je me demande si on a vraiment eu le choix, à un quelconque moment !.

- Je t'ai dit que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas...

- La ferme ! J'ai bien compris, te fatigue pas à répéter. Nos routes se séparent, comme prévu, alors adieu, Heero. Je ne peux te souhaiter une bonne continuation, connaissant tes activités, auxquelles tu refuses de renoncer.

Malgré sa douleur, sa fierté, son ego et son coeur en miettes, Duo fait une dernière tentative...

- J'me passerai de ta bénédiction.

... qu'Heero s'empresse d'écraser, comme il l'aurait fait d'un cafard à l'agonie rampant sur le carrelage.

A cet instant il se hait comme jamais.

Mais c'est le seul moyen pour que Duo sorte de cette pièce sans se retourner, sans quoi, il n'arrivera jamais à aller au bout de la résolution qu'il a prise.

Duo a tellement mal, il n'est tellement plus que douleur qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins ne fait plus aucune différence.

Et quelque part, il se sent libéré...

Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'a plus aucun regret à avoir.

L'espoir est définitivement soufflé, les braises et les cendres sont profondément enfouis dans le sable, pour ne plus jamais faire renaître sa flamme.

Il souffre, mais il se sent mieux quand même.

- C'est difficile, mais encore une fois, je te sais capable de changer, Heero, vraiment. J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses pour moi, avec mon aide. Peut-être que je ne le mérite pas, après tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu y arriveras quand même un jour, peut-être pour toi, ou pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si ça me fait mal d'y penser. Adieu, Heero.

- Au revoir, Duo.

Ils se regardent encore longuement, puis Duo fait demi-tour et quitte la pièce, sans un regard ni un mot supplémentaire.

Heero fixe la porte refermée avec un sourire indéchiffrable, puis lève ses deux mains tâchées d'un sang invisible, mais non moins présent, pour lui, à hauteur de ses yeux...

- J'y arriverai, tu peux en être sûr, Duo.

Il prend le bloc posé sur la table de chevet et son stylo, et commence à écrire.

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite  
__Il y a de nombreuses choses que je souhaiterai n'avoir jamais faites  
__Mais je vais continuer d'apprendre  
__Alors avant de partir, je dois t'écrire ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire,  
__Ce que je veux seulement que tu saches :  
__Je me suis trouvé une raison d__e changer celui que j'avais l'habitude d'être  
__Une raison de recommencer à zéro,  
__Et la raison, c'est toi.  
__Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé,  
__C'est une chose avec laquelle je vais devoir vivre, tous les jours.  
__Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir, j'e__spère que je pourrais l'effacer  
__Et être celui qui sèchera tes larmes.  
__C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu lises ça.  
__Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer u__ne partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas, en t'écrivant,  
__Une raison pour tout ce que je vais faire, à partir de maintenant  
__Et la raison, c'est toi._

Il repose ensuite le bloc et le stylo, satisfait, puis ôte une de ses bagues, celle que Duo avait longuement admiré, cette nuit-là, comparant le bleu du saphir au bleu des yeux d'Heero.

- Pour toi, j'y arriverai, murmure-t-il enfin, en posant le bijou sur la feuille noircie par ses confidences et ses promesses. Alors à dans six mois, Duo Maxwell...

-

**Owari**

* * *

_**Merci** d'avoir lu ce dernier chapitre et ma fic en général, merci à celles et ceux qui laisseront des reviews auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre, merci pour tous vos messages, vos mails, vos reviews, vos clins d'oeil, vos encouragements, votre soutien, votre bonne humeur, vos coups de gueules, votre enthousiasme, bref... _

_**MERCI** pour **TOUT** !_

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est une fin qu'on peut qualifier d'ouverte et qu'on peut interpréter de mille façons, enfin, tout le monde peut imaginer la suite qu'il souhaite, plutôt !_

_Si je ne m'engage pas à vous donner ma version en vous promettant une suite, je ne ferme pas la porte non plus, je m'étais arrêtée là dans cette histoire et je vous l'ai donc livrée telle quelle. _

_Je ne pense pas que ça frustre ou donne l'impression d'être bâclée (enfin j'espère pas ! ? )..._

_J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment, jusqu'au bout !_

_Bonne continuation à tous et plein d'inspiration pour les auteurs !_

_A bientôt pour celles et ceux qui suivent mes autres fics ou dont je suis moi-même les fics (avec un peu de retard, sorry !)_

_Bisous à tout le monde !_

_Lysanea._

* * *

**Edit du 18 décembre 2008 : la séquelle de cette fic existe enfin : "Chasse gardée", le lien est dans mon profil !**

_-_


End file.
